


Les liaisons dangereuses Tokyo

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	1. Chapter 1

"Masaki, tu es prêt?  
-Hi. J'arrive!  
-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Regarde un peu la façon dont tu as fait ta cravate....Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que mon fils ne sait pas nouer une cravate. C'est important une première impression! Tu sais le mal que j'ai eu à te faire admettre dans cette université. On n'y trouve que l'élite et si tu y as ta place de par ta naissance, ton père a dû intervenir pour faire passer tes notes plus que moyennes..." Elle marqua une pause en constatant les joues rouges de son fils, avant de remettre sa cravate en place dans sa veste et de poser la paume de sa main sur son torse.

"Tout se passera bien, mon chéri. Je ne connais pas de garçon plus gentil que toi. Tu te feras vite des amis, et puis qui sait, peut-être rencontreras-tu la femme de ta vie? C'est la première fois que tu est dans un établissement mixte après tout!"

Masaki lui sourit et opina avant d'attraper son sac et de sortir de la maison pour monter dans la berline noire qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre avant de commencer à se ronger les ongles nerveusement.   
Oui, une toute nouvelle vie commençait pour lui et cela l'angoissait autant que ça l'excitait...Des nouveaux cours, des nouveaux camarades de cours, mais aussi et surtout une vraie vie estudiantine au cœur d'un dortoir. Ses affaires se trouvaient déjà dans la chambre, ou plutôt la suite, qui lui était réservée. Mais il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, c'était aujourd'hui que tout commençait pour lui...Et sa mère n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens de lui faire comprendre qu'elle et son père avait de grandes espérances pour lui : il devait reprendre l'entreprise familiale et faire perdurer le nom des Masaki, sans aucune équivoque.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le domaine de l'Université, une file ininterrompue de voitures de luxe se dessinait jusqu'à l'escalier magistral qui menait à la porte d'entrée.  
Masaki descendit de voiture et après avoir salué le majordome de la famille, admira le bâtiment de pierre qui n'était pas sans évoquer les plus grande universités anglaises telles qu'Oxford ou Harvard, si ses souvenirs de voyage étaient bons.  
En baissant la tête et rajustant son sac sur son épaule, il suivit la foule des élèves et sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. En voyant le visage souriant de son cousin, il souffla de soulagement.  
Yuya avait deux ans de plus que lui, même s'il en paraissait cinq de moins et Masaki avait toujours apprécié son humeur constante et le bon sens qui était le sien.

"Yuya-kun!! Isashiburi! Je suis tellement content de voir enfin un visage familier!!  
-Masaki-kun, je te guettais. Tu sais que ta mère m'a appelé au moins cent fois pour me demander de te servir de guide...Viens, je vais t'accompagner à l'intérieur.  
-Oh, heu...d'accord. Où est-ce qu'on va?"demanda-t-il en le suivant le long d'un couloir qui se trouvait sous une arcade de pierre blanche.  
« Dans l’amphithéâtre. C'est l'heure du discours de rentrée, c'est une bonne occasion de te faire une idée de l'établissement dans lequel tu viens de mettre les pieds, non? Je suis sûr et certain que tu t'y plairas et que tu feras honneur à ta famille. "

Masaki opina et ils entrèrent dans une salle majestueuse au plafond haut, où bourdonnaient les chuchotements des étudiants heureux de se retrouver après les vacances de printemps. 

"Oh! Ohno-kun, tu as de la place à côté de toi? »

Masaki se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder l'interpellé. L'homme en question semblait un peu plus âgé que lui et avait l'air assoupi dans son siège, à demi-avachi, les mains croisées devant lui.   
Yuya se faufila avec enthousiasme jusqu'à lui, s'excusant hâtivement auprès de la rangée d'élève qu'il dérangeait avec plus ou moins de grâce.  
Il s’assit sans douceur et tapota le siège voisin du sien afin que Masaki s'y installe.

« Ohno-kun, je te présente mon cousin, Masaki Aiba. Il entre en première année à Tokyo Uni en filière communication, c'est ça, Masaki ?  
-Hum, c'est ça... »dit Masaki sans quitter des yeux le garçon bronzé qui lui souriait gentiment.   
« Alors bienvenue parmi nous, Masaki-kun. »lui dit Ohno en lui tendant la main par-dessus Yuya. Masaki lui prit la main en retour et ses joues s'empourprèrent en sentant la chaleur de celle-ci.   
« Oh, oh, ça commence ! »dit Yuya alors que les lumières s'éteignaient.   
« Oh, gomen... »murmura Masaki en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de l'inconnu.  
« Tu es interne ? »lui souffla Ohno.  
« Oui et toi ?  
-Aussi...je te ferai visiter après si tu veux...  
-Pas la peine ! »intervint maladroitement Yuya. « Je m'en charge...ne t'embête pas Ohno-kun !  
-Ok... »dit celui-ci en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Masaki en fut un peu déçu sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas il y a un quart d'heure encore. Il se sentit cependant réconforté à l'idée qu'ici aussi il pourrait se trouver des amis.  
Une femme au regard sévère monta sur l'estrade et le silence se fit.

« C'est la doyenne de l'université, Makoto-san. C'est un génie, mais elle est très stricte sur les règles, tu verras. »  
« Bonjour à tous »commença-t-elle. « nous voilà réuni pour une nouvelle année scolaire au sein de notre prestigieuse université Tokyo Uni. Je suis heureuse de voir sur chacun de vos visages la joie de pouvoir étudier et de bénéficier d'un apprentissage de qualité. Vous êtes l'élite de ce pays et il est de votre devoir de montrer l'exemple en faisant preuve d'une probité et d'un comportement irréprochable... »

Elle continua ainsi et le regard de Masaki se détourna de la scène profitant de l'obscurité pour pouvoir observer la salle en toute tranquillité.   
C'était une petite université mais réunissant les plus grandes familles du pays, les futurs dirigeants des entreprises leaders du Japon. Il tomba sur quelques visages familiers, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut le nombre de jeunes filles. Elles représentaient près de la moitié de l’amphithéâtre et en en voyant une tourner la tête vers lui et lui faire un petit geste de la main, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une jeune fille le regarder avec bienveillance mais jamais encore il n'avait été dans un établissement mixte. Depuis la maternelle, il n'avait été que dans des écoles de garçon et l'idée de se retrouver tous les jours assis dans des salles de classes aux côté de quelques unes d'entre elles, le rendait nerveux.  
Mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il fasse l'université dans un établissement mixte et comme toujours il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire...il était déjà bienheureux d'avoir pu entrer dans la section de son choix !   
Il fut rappelé à lui par un léger coup de coude. Tout le monde applaudissait et la lumière s'était faite un peu plus vive.

« C'est fini ? »souffla-t-il doucement.  
« Non, maintenant c'est le président des élèves qui va faire son discours de rentrée. »

Il vit un jeune homme monter sur l'estrade sous les applaudissements fournis. Il sourit et leva une main en l'air en signe d'apaisement, déclenchant les éclats de rire. Il se plaça derrière le pupitre et après s'être incliné face à la rangée de professeurs assis sur des chaises dans son dos, il attendit que la salle se calme.  
Il regarda ses feuillets où il avait semble-t-il préparé un discours, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de sourire en fourrant les feuilles dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Pas besoin de ça... »dit-il d'un ton hâbleur « Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, si ce n'est que je suis heureux de voir de nouveaux visages venir grossir nos rangs...J'espère que cette année sera pour nous tous synonyme de prospérité... »un bruit strident se fit entendre, l'interrompant et faisant tourner les têtes de chacun. Un étudiant s'était levé brutalement, rabattant son fauteuil et mettant les mains dans les poches il sortit d'un pas nonchalant.   
Le président des étudiants reprit« Bien...tout le monde n'a pas l'air de cet avis... » déclenchant de nouveaux rires. « Mais n'oubliez pas cette année encore le festival culturel qui aura lieu cet été. Nous comptons sur votre soutien et vous pourrez trouver dès demain dans le hall d'accueil les représentants des différents clubs venir exposer les activités de chacun d'entre eux. N'hésitez pas !! Venez nombreux !! Merci de m'avoir écouté.. »

Il redescendit les marches, retournant à sa place et un autre étudiant vint prendre sa place.  
Masaki se tourna vers son cousin.

« Qui c'était ?  
-Le président ?  
-Hum.  
-C'est Ninomiya Kazunari. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...Il est en deuxième année et pourtant dès l'année dernière il a été élu représentant des étudiants. Il est en filière informatique, on dit que c'est un vrai génie. Et tu sais le plus fort, c'est qu'il est boursier ! Bon, il ne vient pas de n'importe quelle famille mais ses parents sont sans-le-sou...Autant dire qu'il ne ressemble pas à tout le monde !   
-Il est comment ? Je veux dire, avec les autres ?  
-Il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui. Tout le monde a envie de lui ressembler pour tout dire...  
-Tout le monde ? Certains n'ont pas l'air de cet avis pourtant ?  
-Tu parles de Matsumoto-kun ? Celui qui a quitté l'amphi ?  
-Oui.  
-Un visage d'ange et la pire des réputations. Ne traîne pas avec lui si tu veux être respectable. Tu vois, c'est tout l'inverse de Nino. Lui il a de l'argent, un argent fou, mais c'est un vrai démon. On dit qu'il a mis plusieurs filles enceintes pour les planter après, on dit même..enfin, qu'il aime les garçons...  
-Oh !  
-N'est-ce pas ? Alors je te conseille de le fuir...Et puis, son argent, enfin...Sa mère est devenue riche en épousant des hommes d'affaires avant de divorcer avec une belle petite compensation financière...  
-Il est dans quelle filière ?  
-Communication comme toi, mais en 2ème année, tu ne seras pas dans le même dortoir que lui, rassure-toi. Oh, c'est fini, on peut y aller ! »

Les lumières se rallumèrent et Masaki reporta son regard sur Ohno qui s'était levé et prenait la direction de la sortie sans plus leur accorder d'attention.

« T'inquiètes pas pour lui, il est solitaire, mais c'est un gentil garçon, c'est un artiste.  
-Il fait quoi ?  
-Il étudie en section Art, il est spécialisé dans les poteries traditionnelles. Sa famille est très réputée et on dit que c'est un maître qui surpassera son père. On passera voir son travail un jour. Oh, elle tu ne l'as pas encore vue ! »dit-elle en désignant une jeune fille parlant avec la doyenne. « C'est Meisa Kurosa-san, la plus jolie fille de toute l'université. Elle est en économie. »

La jeune fille souriait et parlait avec animation.

« Mais t'as aucune chance avec elle. C'est la présidente du club des jeunes chastes ! Tout un programme, non ?  
-Ca existe ça ?  
-Depuis qu'elle l'a inventé, oui...enfin, tu la croiseras certainement, elle a toujours un cortège de mec collé à ses basques. Je ne suis pas sûrs qu'ils aient saisis le concept de chasteté.  
-Ou alors c'est ce qui leur plait.  
-Effectivement...Oh, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un encore, enfin deux personnes. »dit Yuya avec enthousiasme avant de l’entraîner vers l'autre côté de la salle. 

Un couple se tenait la main en riant et Masaki les trouva très beaux ensemble. Ils avaient l'air si complices qu'il eut du remord à les déranger.

« Sakurai-kun, Maki-chan, je voulais vous présenter mon cousin, Masaki-kun.  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. » dit celui-ci en s'inclinant.

La jolie jeune fille lâcha la main de son amoureux pour la tendre à Aiba qui la prit en toute hâte rougissant légèrement ce qui fit rire le dénommé Sakurai.

« Yoroshiku » lui lançât-il à son tour.  
« Sakurai-san est étudiant en économie et Maki-chan en communication comme toi.  
-Oh, vous êtes en première année aussi ?  
-Non, nous sommes en deuxième année » précisa Maki. « N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as la moindre question...  
-Vous êtes au dortoir des filles ?  
-Oui.  
-Essaye plutôt chez Sakurai-kun, tu auras plus de chances de la trouver. »précisa Yuya sans que le couple cherche seulement à le démentir.   
« Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt alors... »dit Masaki en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Sho et Maki lui firent un geste de la main avant de replonger dans leur conversation.

« Viens, je vais t'amener au dortoir... »dit Yuya en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. « Tes affaires ont dû y être déposées et on trouvera aussi ton emploi du temps.  
-Je te remercie, sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.  
-Je t'en prie. Je suis sûr que tu t'y repéreras vite...  
-J'espère ! »

Ils prirent un escalier massif dans lequel de nombreux élèves se trouvaient et Masaki fit un signe de tête à la jolie présidente du club de chasteté qu'il croisa sur le palier qui menait aux dortoirs et aux salles réservés aux activités extra-scolaires.  
Elle lui répondit en souriant et entra dans un bureau proche.

« Isashiburi... »lança-t-elle avant de fermer à clef la porte et de venir enjamber le garçon qui était assis sur le canapé de la pièce.  
« Oh, on dirait que je t'ai manqué... »souffla Nino en l'embrassant tout en sortant les pans de sa chemise de la jupe de la jeune fille.  
« Ne te lance pas trop de fleurs... »dit-elle joueusement, en lui passant son T-shirt par dessus sa tête, avant de caresser son torse imberbe et d'y poser la bouche. « Toi aussi t'as l'air content de me voir »rit-elle en frottant la protubérance qui s'était formée entre ses cuisses.  
« Meisa... »dit-il en renversant la tête en arrière, la laissant passer la langue le long de son cou alors que sa main ouvrait sa braguette et s'y glissait.  
Elle se releva et alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement de frustration il la vit soulever sa jupe et descendre sa culotte de coton blanc, faisant rire Nino.  
Elle esquissa un geste en direction de l'arrière de sa jupe mais il l'arrêta.

« Garde ta jupe, j'adore l'air d'écolière qu'elle te donne.  
-Pervers »dit-elle en revenant à lui, fouillant son sac avant d'en sortir un petit paquet qu'elle lui tendit. Puis elle s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement, avant de saisir son membre et de commencer à y effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Nino déchira délicatement le petit paquet et en sortit le préservatif avant de le placer sur l’extrémité de son sexe.

« Allez, présidente des jeunes chastes, fais-moi voir ce que tu sais faire... »murmura-t-il en la faisant sourire.

Elle se redressa sur ses cuisses et posant ses lèvres sur le morceau de plastique le fit glisser jusqu'à la base du sexe de son amant, le faisant gémir alors que son gland rencontrait le fond de la gorge de la jeune fille.   
Elle continua ses mouvements de langue, faisant courir ses ongles à l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme avant de se relever et de reprendre sa place sur lui.  
Meisa le positionna face à son intimité et le faisant patienter, joua un moment en roulant du bassin sur lui avant qu'il ne saisisse ses hanches avec fermeté sans sourire et ne s'enfonce en elle d'un mouvement fluide. Elle poussa un petit cri et sentit son cœur accélérer au rythme des mouvements de son amant.  
Alors qu'il commençait à bouger doucement, il défit habilement les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant un soutien-gorge sévère, dont il fit sortir les seins d'un geste de l'index, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort.  
Il mit sa main dans la nuque de la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec rudesse, explorant sans douceur sa langue, imposant sa présence en elle un peu plus fortement.  
Elle tenta de se reculer pour prendre de l'air mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte et accéléra ses va-et-vient en elle, les menant tous deux au septième ciel en quelques coups de reins habiles.  
Meisa se mit à rire et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci... »dit-elle.  
« Tout le plaisir était pour moi.. »plaisanta Nino.  
« Dommage que ce soit la dernière fois. » dit-elle en se retirant de lui, le laissant ôter son préservatif qu'il alla jeter après avoir remis son pantalon.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché.  
« Je vais me marier !  
-Quoi ?  
-Pas tout de suite, mais mes parents ont trouvé un mari pour moi.  
-Tu plaisantes là ?  
-Pas du tout. Nous allons bientôt nous fiancer et on se mariera quand on sera diplômé.  
-C'est qui ce gars ?  
-Je ne le connais pas encore. Mais il faisait sa rentrée à Tokyo U aujourd'hui.  
-Meisa qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »dit Nino en venant prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, tendrement. « On est bien tous les deux, non ?  
-Oui, on s'amuse bien, mais soit sérieux un instant, je ne pourrais jamais épouser quelqu'un comme toi...  
-Quelqu'un comme moi ?  
-Sans argent, je veux dire...tout le monde t'aime bien, t'es super sexy et craquant mais jamais je pourrais épouser un pauvre. Tu comprends ?  
-Tu tiendras pas deux semaines sans qu'on baise, je peux te le garantir, tu reviendras vers moi... »dit il en la coinçant contre le mur, faisant rouler son bassin contre celui de Meisa. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête.

« Tu deviens pénible maintenant. Lâche-moi ou je dis à tout le monde ce que sous cette façade de respectabilité tu n'es qu'un dévergondé. »dit-elle avant de le pousser et d'ouvrir la porte, le laissant seul.

Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main, toute trace d'affabilité disparaissant de son visage. Oui, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans lui, c'était couru d'avance...


	2. Chapter 2

Il fit courir sa langue sur son ventre, la goûtant religieusement, admirant la courbe de ses hanches, mises en valeur par son pantalon taille basse, la seule idée de se trouver entre ses cuisses lui donnant la fièvre.  
Il se releva pour reprendre ses lèvres avec un peu moins de douceur, avant d'ouvrir la fermeture de son jean et d'y faire pénétrer ses doigts qui s'humidifièrent immédiatement à son contact.

« Maki, s'il te plait... »dit-il d'une voix rauque en passant la main sur la petite culotte de la jeune fille, la faisant gémir. « Je suis sûr que t'en as autant envie que moi...  
-Sho...  
-Tu es toute mouillée et j'en peux plus...  
-Bien sûr que j'en ai autant envie que toi.. »dit-elle en se relevant, allant allumer les lumières de la chambre en rajustant son T-shirt malmené. « Mais si on craque maintenant, on s'en voudra. C'est ce qui nous différencie des autres mammifères, notre volonté ! Sho-kun... »

Maki sourit à son petit-ami, qui était toujours allongé sur le ventre pour tenter de cacher un état qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Ca allait passer...ça passait toujours, il fallait simplement attendre que l'excitation retombe.

« Tu sais... »commençât-il. « J'en viens à me dire qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas rester tous les deux dans ma chambre. Parce que quand tu es là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de t'embrasser et quand je t'embrasse j'ai envie de plus...je t'aime tellement.  
-Oui, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime, mais le sexe n'a rien à voir avec cet amour. On a décidé d'attendre, tous les deux, qu'on ait fini nos études, en se concentrant sur notre travail. Tu étais d'accord. C'est même toi qui est à l'origine de cette idée !  
-Ouais, ben j'aurais mieux fait de me mordre la langue le jour où je l'ai eu. Et puis on était au lycée, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en viens à me dire, qu'on a été bien ambitieux...Et si cette idée ne venait pas me torturer sans cesse, peut-être que j'aurais moins de mal justement à me concentrer sur mes études !  
-Sho... »dit Maki en revenant s’asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. « Ca sera tellement merveilleux le jour où on fera l'amour pour la première fois, ça voudra dire quelque chose, vraiment, pas comme tous ces gens qui couchent pour coucher. On est différents...  
-Hum...vivement le diplôme alors...  
-Oui, vivement le diplôme » la jeune fille lui sourit et mit les bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Eloigne-toi maintenant. »la prévint-il, la faisant éclater de rire avant qu'elle n'aille prendre des pochettes dans son sac et s'installe à son bureau pour commencer à travailler.   
Sho soupira lourdement et finalement fit de même attrapant un livre épais d'économie qu'il regarda en faisant la grimace avant de l'ouvrir et de commencer à prendre des notes. Il regarda sa fiancée qui avait les sourcils froncés et un crayon entre les lèvres et il se dit encore une fois qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et pas une seconde il n'aurait imaginé ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans elle. Si les études qu'il suivait ne ressemblait en rien à une vocation de près ou de loin, Sho savait cependant que dès que celles-ci seraient terminées il pourrait reprendre l'affaire familiale et épouser la femme de ses rêves. Et chaque matin, il se levait en pensant qu'il serait bien merveilleux de la trouver près de lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, dormir ensemble était une chose qu'ils faisaient souvent, mais depuis l'université, jamais ils n'avaient tenté l'expérience. Ils n'avaient plus assez confiance en leur self-control pour cela...La force de la volonté humaine a des limites qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas trop explorer.  
Quand Maki quitta sa chambre ce soir-là, la soirée était déjà bien avancée.  
Elle sortit dans le couloir et embrassa son amoureux qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Maki rougit en le sentant la presser un peu plus contre lui avant de s'esquiver et de traverser le couloir dans un sourire.  
Elle salua l'homme qui se trouvait quelques portes plus loin, les bras croisés et n'avait pas perdu une seconde de leur échange.

« Matsumoto-kun... »dit Sho en lui faisant un geste de la main. 

L'autre jeta un regard méprisant à la silhouette de la jeune fille qui disparaissait au loin et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers celui qui l'avait salué.

« Ca t'amuse ? »commençât-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Sho le regarda sans comprendre ce dont il voulait parler.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui m'amuse ?  
-De l'amener ici ?  
-Je..le règlement nous y autorise si elle ne passe pas la nuit ici.  
-Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle amène ses valises en plus ! »dit Jun le visage déformé par la colère.

Sho fronça les sourcils et il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand il se sentit poussé en arrière, jusque dans sa chambre alors que le plus grand refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Tu es vraiment cruel...me la mettre sous le nez comme ça...c'est dégueulasse.  
-Jun-kun, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. En quoi ça te dérange ? »

Jun porta les mains à ses hanches et baissa la tête comme si soudain ce qu'il avait à dire lui paraissait trop embarrassant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai quitté l'amphi l'autre jour ?  
-A cause de Nino...je sais que tu ne le supportes pas.  
-Absolument pas. Tu...dès qu'il a fait noir, tu as posé la main sur sa cuisse, alors que je me trouvais juste derrière vous. Pas une seconde tu ne t'es dit que je serais jaloux ?  
-Jun...kun... »balbutia Sho totalement abasourdi par ce que l'autre laissait sous-entendre.

« Je sais que t'aime Maki...mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Si tu savais comme j'en souffre...  
-Je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi.  
-A chaque fois que je te vois la regarder, lui prendre la main, quand je la vois sortir de ta chambre, les joues rouges encore et les lèvres gonflées des baisers que tu lui as donné, c'est plus fort que moi, j'en crève de jalousie...Sho.. »dit Jun en s'approchant de lui pour lui mettre la main sur la joue avant d'incliner la tête en fermant à demi les paupières pour l'embrasser. Sho fit un bond en arrière et manqua de chuter avant de se raccrocher à son bureau.

« Attend !! Je suis désolé, Jun-kun...je...je ne ressens rien de la sorte pour toi, c'est impossible, tu comprends ? J'aime Maki-chan. Et puis je suis hétéro ! »

Jun fit claquer sa langue de frustration et se dirigea vers la porte en tournant le dos à Sho. Avant de revenir en deux enjambées et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui.

« Je ne veux plus que tu lui prennes la main en ma présence. »

Et il sortit, le laissant le cœur battant à tout rompre. S'il s'était attendu à ça !!!  
Jun essuya d'un doigt sa lèvre dans un sourire en coin avant de passer prendre sa veste dans sa chambre et de composer un numéro sur son portable.

« C'est moi. T'es au club ? Humm..j'arrive... »

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

« Petite garce... » c'était devenu comme un leitmotiv dans la tête du président des étudiants. Elle le snobait...  
C'est vrai, avant aussi elle le snobait en public, ça faisait parti du jeu qu'ils jouaient et c'est ce qui rendait leurs rencontres si excitantes et si érotiques...le parfum de l'interdit, la jouissance de savoir quelle bête de sexe pouvait être cette présidente des jeunes chastes. D'ailleurs c'était son idée à lui, ce club pour frustrée en tout genre. C'était tellement drôle de voir toutes ces filles en manque de mec prétendre que c'était par choix qu'elle se faisaient pas baiser...et à leur tête la plus belle des salopes qu'il ai jamais vu. Et c'est ce qu'il ruminait jusqu'à la nausée, utilisant la grossièreté comme une petite vengeance, alors que son estomac se contractait sous l'effet de la rage. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et il avait toutes les patiences du monde.   
Les jours qui avait suivi leur petite partie de jambe en l'air, Nino s'était dit qu'elle reviendrait en rampant, un préservatif entre les dents...et dès que l'occasion s'était présentée il l'avait coincé. Dans les vestiaires des filles alors qu'elle s’entraînait seule à la piscine de l'université, il s'était abaissé à l'attendre. Quand elle était entré dans la pièce, dégoulinante encore, elle lui avait jeté un regard à peine ennuyé et s'était détourné de lui pour aller se doucher, fermant la porte derrière elle. Pourtant elle aimait qu'il la prenne sous la douche, dans ce lieu public, où ils pouvaient être vu à tout instant, mais son regard ce soir là, avait sonné comme une déclaration de guerre pour Nino. Elle ne céderait pas. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Et s'il avait eu de l'argent ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne se serait même pas posé la question...elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt, aurait tout accepté de lui, comme toutes ses filles qui se traînaient aux pieds de Matsumoto malgré sa déplorable réputation.  
S'il était assez bien pour être reconnu comme l'étudiant modèle de cette université pour gosses gâtés pourquoi n'était-il pas assez bien pour elle ? Qui pouvait donc bien être ce garçon qui avait les faveurs de sa puissante famille ?  
Et c'est cette question qui était devenue son obsession quotidienne...  
Il mettait chaque jour son déguisement de parfait étudiant, brillant, serviable et d'une probité exemplaire mais il ne la perdait pas de vue. Elle n'était entourée que de sa nuée de perruches, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un jour, le prétendant se montrerait...Et alors Nino serait là. Il ne savait pas encore exactement de quoi serait fait ce retour de bâton mais ça ferait mal...à la mesure de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligée. Peut-être lui glisserait-il à l'oreille les exploits de sa future femme, peut-être ferait-il en sorte d'en faire la risée de toute l'université jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ose même plus sortir du dortoir...  
La seule pensée de pouvoir ruiner la petite réputation de ce gosse de riche le faisait sourire, alors qu'il était assis à la table du club de musique qu'il présidait. Les étudiants se précipitaient pour demander des renseignements ou s'inscrire dans le seul but de le fréquenter et il se délectait de leurs regards envieux. Il y avait bien quelques jolies filles qui lui semblaient alléchantes mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser ce laisser-aller...Meisa avait tout à perdre à ce que leur liaison soit connue, il pouvait donc sans remord la pervertir à souhait, mais s'il tombait sur une de ses godiches qui ferait le pied de grue devant sa chambre parce qu'elle avait eu la chance de partager son lit, c'était totalement exclu. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en manque. Il s'étira lascivement en pensant à cette femme plus âgée qu'il avait sauté dans le restaurant où il travaillait pendant que son mari l'attendait bien sagement à leur table. C'était presque trop facile...toutes ces ménagères que leurs maris ne regardaient plus depuis bien longtemps lui tombaient dans les bras à la première œillade suggestive. Et il en jouait...à profusion, sûr de son charme ravageur. 

« Jeune homme ?  
-...  
-Jeune homme ? »

Nino leva les yeux sur une femme d'âge moyen, très belle et raffinée qui lui rappela aussitôt sa conquête de la veille. 

« Madame, je peux vous aider ? »demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Elle rougit légèrement et fit le tour de sa table pour le rejoindre.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez le président des étudiants, Ninomiya Kazunari ;  
-C'est ça, on vous a bien renseigné.  
-Je suis Aiba Hibaki-san. Je suis à la recherche de mon fils, Aiba Masaki-kun. Et je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue...accepteriez-vous... ?  
-Bien sûr, je suis tout à vous. »dit-il en se levant, déclenchant moult soupirs de déception parmi les étudiantes qui attendaient de pouvoir lui parler.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
-Pas du tout, mon kohai va prendre ma place, je vais vous montrer le chemin.  
-On m'avait dit que vous étiez serviable mais c'est au-delà de mes espérances...Vous connaissez mon fils ?  
-Aiba Masaki...non ça ne me dit rien, mais il vient d'arriver ?  
-Oui il vient de faire sa rentrée en filière communication. Il est au dortoir des premières années et je voulais lui faire la surprise, il ne sait pas que je viens !  
-Il va être ravi... ! »dit Nino en affichant un sourire sibyllin qui cependant fit sourire sa compagne.

Ca faisait partie de ses obligations de bienséance...même si ça l'agaçait profondément de devoir la balader dans toute la fac. Il avait autre chose à faire pour tuer le temps, mais on ne savait jamais quelle connexion pourrait lui être utile demain, et s'il n'était pas oublieux, il savait aussi laisser une impression qui ne s'oubliait pas. Et elle continuait son blabla qu'il écoutait dans un sourire attentif tout en pensant à autre chose. Il s'était rapidement fait une idée du genre de femme qu'elle pouvait être : une de ses castratrice qui exigerait de vivre avec son fils et sa belle-fille imposant son code de bienséance, allant jusqu'à leur dicter l'éducation de leurs enfants et la fréquence de leurs rapports sexuels...à gerber...pensa-t-il en souriant un peu plus.

« ….parce qu'il était dans une école de garçon, vous savez...  
-....  
-J'ai eu un peu peur au départ, parce que certains étudiants ont une certaine réputation... »dit-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

Une saleté de langue de vipère en plus...

« Je veux parler de ce Matsumoto et de sa mère à la réputation plus que sulfureuse...une honte d'admettre de telles personnes dans un établissement si prestigieux, vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Ninomiya-san ?  
-Je ne le fréquente pas Madame.   
-Et vous faites bien ! Mais vous voir me rassure ! J'aimerais que vous deveniez ami avec mon fils, un gentil garçon comme vous !  
-Je ne mérite pas tant de compliments... »Vieille bique.  
« Mais si, mais si, je me flatte d'être une bonne juge de l'âme humaine et je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de bien au premier coup d’œil ! Je peux vous confier un secret ? »dit-elle en l'arrêtant en posant la main sur sa manche.  
« Bien entendu, je suis d'une discrétion à toute épreuve.  
-Et bien voilà, mon Masaki est venu dans cette université parce que sa fiancée s'y trouve !  
-Sa fiancée ?  
-Oui ! La plus merveilleuse des jeunes filles ! Jolie, de bonne famille et avec la plus parfaite des réputation !  
-Vraiment ? Je dois la connaître alors...  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire... »dit-elle d'un air faussement timide.« Elle est même présidente du Club des Jeunes chastes !  
-Oh, je vois... »dit Nino serrant les poings pour ne pas laisser transpirer la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée de rencontrer enfin celui qu'il allait écraser. « Il a bien de la chance effectivement. Kuroki-san est une jeune fille admirable effectivement, elle sera une bonne épouse pour votre fils.  
-J'en suis sûr. Bien que j'ai quelques craintes...Mon Masaki est un gentil garçon mais il n'est pas très...comment dire...ouvert. Il est un peu timide et manque d'expérience.  
-Si j'osais...  
-Oui ?  
-Et bien, je suis son sempai et en tant que Président des Étudiants je dois aider mes kohais à trouver leur place à l'université. Peut-être pourrais-je proposer mon aide à votre fils...  
-Vous... »elle porta ses mains à sa bouche alors que ses joues rosissaient de plaisir. « Vous feriez ça ?  
-Je ferai tout pour Tokyo U.  
-Quel garçon admirable vous êtes ! »s'extasia-t-elle.  
« Nous y sommes. Voilà le dortoir des premières année. Dans quelle chambre se trouve Masaki-kun ?  
-109 B.  
-C'est par là.  
-Restez avec moi !  
-Pardon ?  
-Je pourrais vous présenter si votre offre généreuse tient toujours. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Je serais sincèrement rassuré de savoir qu'un garçon comme vous prend soin de lui. »

Si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait....jubila Nino intérieurement. Il détourna le regard humblement avant de lui sourire de toute sa feinte innocence.

« Bien entendu. »

Elle alla toquer à la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Nino ne pu retenir un franc sourire. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait Blanche-neige face à lui et en voyant ce garçon brillant d'innocence et de beauté dans l'encadrement de cette porte, son plan fut établi dans l'instant. Echec et mat pensa-t-il en imaginant le beau visage de Meisa se décomposer sous ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Appuyé d'un main contre la vitre, l'autre tenant un verre de scotch, Matsumoto observait d'un œil amusé la foule hétéroclite qui sur la piste de danse se déhanchait avec application...  
De sa loge privée qui surplombait la boite de nuit, le son strident de la musique lui parvenait de manière étouffée lui permettant de ne pas être pris par l'atmosphère surchauffée du club, et de garder le recul qu'il aimait avoir sur eux. Leurs manœuvres grossières pour se rapprocher de leurs cibles, les filles mettant en valeur leur décolleté avant d'approcher le garçon de leur choix, ceux qui allaient commander un verre avant de traverser la piste pour aller l'offrir ou le boire seul...toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes ficelles. On aurait pu penser qu'a force de traîner ici, il s'en lasserait mais chaque soir amenait son lot de surprise, lui donnant même parfois envie de se mêler lui aussi à la faune d'en-bas.  
Il aurait pu en écrire un roman de leurs comportements si semblables et si dérisoires, à défaut il en ferait son mémoire de fin d'étude...Un vrai entomologiste en herbe...  
Jun repris une lampée d'alcool et sourit en voyant un groupe d'adolescents mal dégrossis s'encourager les uns les autres pour aborder deux jeunes filles qui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, avaient repéré un groupe d'étudiants un peu plus loin à une table. Voilà qui promettait quelques désillusions...Si seulement chacun ne cherchait pas à chasser hors de sa catégorie, les choses se passeraient sûrement mieux. Mais la nature humaine était bien mal faite, et aventureuse, à ses risques et périls.  
Alors que le premier garçon se faisait renvoyer à ses amis sans douceur, Jun fut tiré de sa contemplation par des coups légers frappés à la porte.  
Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme entrer timidement en tenant son sac à deux mains. Un sage serre-tête dans les cheveux lui donnait un air encore plus innocent qu'un twin-set rose pâle ne démentait pas. Une jupe droite et des souliers à bout rond complétaient le tableau...  
Jun arqua un sourcil étonné et s'adossa à la vitre, la laissant venir. A vrai dire, il se doutait la raison de sa visite mais il voulait voir quelle grande scène elle était capable de jouer.

« Matsumoto-kun, je...  
-Erika-chan...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je voulais te voir. »dit-elle en relevant la tête semblant surprise de sa propre audace.  
« Et donc tu es venue...mais ton mari, il ne va pas s'inquiéter ?  
-Je...je l'ai quitté !   
-Tiens donc...  
-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, pour que nous puissions être ensemble ! » Elle couru à lui, l'entourant de ses bras et posant la tête sur son torse. Jun ne fit aucun mouvement, ne réprimant cependant pas, un soupir ennuyé.

« Et...puis-je savoir ce qui t'a donné cette brillante idée ? »

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui jusqu'à croiser les siens qui n'affichaient qu'une indifférence blasée. Erika sentit une angoisse terrible la saisir. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé ainsi, comme si elle ne représentait rien d'autre pour lui qu'une nuisance passagère. Peut-être y avait-il un malentendu, ce n'était pas possible, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, pas lui, pas son Jun...

« Mais...nous nous aimons tous les deux...Tu m'as dit que...tu m'aimais...  
-J'ai dit ça, moi ? Vraiment ? Peut-être...  
-Mais...on s'est aimé, on a fait l'amour...  
-Oui, bien sûr, et alors ? »

Une idée terrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était ça ?

« C'est de ma faute ? »dit-elle le regard désespéré « Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ? »

Jun lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'apaisant en passant sa main dans ses cheveux parfaitement lissés, comme si elle était une enfant idiote.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu as été géniale ! Ces petits cris que tu poussais était absolument...heu...délicieux ! Je suis sûr que ton mari va adorer... »

Elle se mit à sangloter en réalisant le désastre qu'était devenu sa vie...Comme il l'avait séduite, lui faisant penser qu'elle était la seule femme au monde pour lui, l'avait détourné de son mari avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne totalement, à cœur perdu.

« Mais...j'aimais mon mari, avant que tu n'arrives...jamais je ne l'aurais trompé si je ne t'avais pas aimé...  
-Oh, ça je le sais.   
-Mais...pourquoi ?  
-Tu es mignonne Erika, mais c'est une histoire entre moi et ton avocat de mari.  
-Tu m'as séduite pour te venger de lui ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non...pas seulement.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je lui ai dit que je le quittais !!! »

La panique la faisait trembler et Jun la regarda avec une fausse compassion.

« Oui...c'est dommage. Tu n'as qu'a t'excuser, un homme si honorable, il ne pourra que te pardonner tes errances amoureuses. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir.  
-Tu vois une autre femme ?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas. Erika, sois raisonnable, conserve le peu de dignité qu'il te reste encore.  
-Je te jure que je vais me tuer, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !! »

Jun soupira avec lassitude avant de prendre sa veste de grand couturier et d'ouvrir la porte de sa loge.

« Tu te suiciderais pour un sans cœur comme moi ? Je n'en vaux pas le coup... »

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule et il entendit son cri qui parvint à surpasser la musique du club, faisant se retourner les videurs à l'entrée.   
Il les salua et s'alluma une cigarette avant de monter en voiture.  
Ca arrivait souvent...des filles ou des garçons qui n'avaient pas compris la façon dont il fonctionnait. Bien sûr pour eux, plus dure était la chute.  
Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Lui il aimait la chasse et l'hallali. Ce moment où ils s'abandonnaient totalement dans ses bras, où il lisait dans leurs yeux leur totale reddition au goût de sacrifice. Et ça n'allait jamais au-delà de cette nuit ou de ce moment où il avait la sensation de les aimer réellement comme le chasseur aime la proie qui lui fait ressentir le frisson de la prise. Avant que le dégoût ne le prenne et qu'il s'en débarrasse avec plus ou moins de dureté. Tout dépendait de la dignité avec laquelle l'autre acceptait le fait qu'il avait perdu.   
Cette petite Erika par exemple était la femme bien-aimé et quasi virginale de l'avocat de sa mère. Celui-là même qui avait dans tout Tokyo répandu la rumeur de son homosexualité. Bien entendu, ce n'était que le plus stricte vérité, puisqu'il l'avait lui même surpris dans le bureau de sa mère alors que son jeune secrétaire l'avait « pris en main ». Mais de quel droit s'était-il permis d'en faire part à toute cette bande de bourgeois bien-pensant ? Jun sourit à l'idée qu'il ne serait sûrement pas si prompt à raconter les aventures sexuelles de sa propre femme avec un bisexuel notoire...  
Elle avait bien tenté de résister, effarouchée et prude, mais avait vite cédé face à sa cour obstinée et à ses regards langoureux. C'était même elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans ce sordide love hôtel du centre...  
Jun se gara dans la cour de sa maison et fut accueilli par le majordome de la maisonnée et quelques servantes.  
Il les salua avec amabilité, lançant un clin d’œil complice à la plus vieille des employées de la famille qui l'avait élevé bien plus sûrement que sa propre mère.

« Matsumoto-san, votre ami vous attend dans le fumoir.  
-Très bien, j'y vais...vous pouvez nous amener à boire ?  
-C'est déjà fait, Monsieur.  
-Merci. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je me débrouillerais seul.  
-Vous ne rentrez pas au dortoir ?  
-Non, je vais dormir à la maison. Réveillez-moi pour les cours demain. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Jun se frotta les mains de contentement. C'était une bonne surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir sa visite ce soir...

« Komban wa ! »lança-t-il joyeusement avant d'aller se servir un verre.  
« Tu rentres bien tard, tu étais au club ?  
-Ouais...J'ai eu la visite d'Erika.  
-La femme de l'avocat ?  
-Ouep.. »dit-il en s'asseyant face à Nino, croisant les jambes avant de lui tendre le verre qu'il lui avait servi.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?  
-Elle a quitté son mari !  
-Et bien...elle a dû tomber de haut la pauvre !  
-La pauvre ? C'est elle qui est venue se mettre dans mon lit.  
-Tu l'as un peu incité à t'y attirer, non ?  
-Bien sûr, c'est le jeu.  
-Bien sûr...et alors ?  
-Rien. Elle a pleuré, elle a menacé, c'est tout.  
-T'es vraiment un sans cœur.  
-C'est ce que je lui ai dit.  
-Au moins t'es lucide là-dessus, c'est déjà ça !  
-Tu cherches à te moquer de moi ? Regarde toi dans une glace alors !  
-Je ne dis pas que je vaux mieux !  
-Nous sommes des alter ego que veux-tu...même si nous nous ne ressemblons pas vraiment...  
-... ?  
-Tu aimes prendre, Kazu. Moi j'aime recevoir. Il y a tout un monde de différence entre nous...  
-Ca revient au même ! »dit Nino en baillant et s'étirant lentement. Jun lui sourit et reprit :   
« C'est pour ça que tu es venu depuis la fac ?  
-Non...pas vraiment. Je suis venu voir mon meilleur ami.  
-Je suis là. Et ?  
-Et quoi ?  
-Et ?  
-Je....j'ai un service à te demander. »dit Nino avec un petit sourire en coin.  
« Je suis toujours curieux... »dit Jun en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil avant de prendre une gorgée de son coûteux saké.  
« Voilà...j'aurais besoin que tu séduises quelqu'un pour moi.  
-Une fille ?  
-Un garçon.  
-Oh...  
-Une perle. Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. Un diamant d'innocence...il vient d'entrer à la fac et il est dans la même filière que toi. » commença-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
« Pour quelle raison ?  
-Hein ?  
-Pour quelle raison tu me demandes ça...ça m'intrigue. Il a fait quelque chose ?   
-Pas vraiment. »

Nino se leva et posa son verre sur le guéridon pour se resservir. Jun attendit qu'il vienne se rasseoir avant de l'interroger à nouveau du regard.

« C'est à cause de Meisa.  
-Le reine des vierges effarouchées ?  
-La présidente du club des jeunes chastes »le reprit Nino sans se départir d'un sourire. « Elle va se marier.  
-Tiens donc...et ?  
-Avec ce garçon dont je te parle. Et elle m'a largué.  
-Ok...je saisis que tu lui en veuilles, elle a piétiné ta fierté de Don Juan, tu es en colère, et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans l'histoire ? »

Nino se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de Jun.

« Tu vas séduire son innocent futur mari pour qu'elle découvre qu'elle a épousé un mec qui aime se faire baiser par d'autres mecs. Photos à l'appui.  
-T'es vraiment tordu...pourquoi tu balances pas sur le net une sextape de Miss vierge en pleine action ?  
-Parce qu'elle est en pleine action avec moi petit malin...et que ce n'est pas suffisant pour elle. Qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans un mariage avec un mec qui ne la touchera jamais ou qui la plantera au pied de l'autel sera bien plus distrayant.  
-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
-Un mignon petit mec.  
-Ca m’intéresse pas. »dit Jun sans réfléchir davantage. « Culbuter un mec qu'a rien vu et rien fait, qui me tombera tout cru dans le bec avec deux œillades et une branlette, ça m’intéresse pas. »répéta-t-il avec calme. « Et puis...je suis déjà bien occupé par ailleurs.  
-Oh, oh...le chasseur est à l'affût. Qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.  
-T'en crève d'envie et t'as personne d'autre à qui en parler, alors qui ?  
-Sakurai Sho. »

Nino ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Et de se mettre à rire franchement.

« Monsieur-parfait-hétéro-premier-de-classe. Même pas en rêve !  
-Il cédera.  
-Impossible. Il est pas gay, il a une petite copine dont il est raide dingue depuis des années et il est psychorigide. C'est le genre de mec à ramener au commissariat un porte-feuille plein de pognon trouvé dans la rue...Il a jamais traversé hors des clous, ce gars-là.  
-Justement, c'est là l’intérêt.  
-Pourquoi lui ?  
-En dehors de l'attrait de pervertir Mister perfect ? Parce que c'est tout ce que je déteste ce mec...des airs de sainte-nitouche, une petite amie parfaite, des notes parfaites, une famille parfaite...  
-En tout cas, tu y arriveras pas. Laisse tomber et concentre-toi sur ma proposition.  
-J'y arriverais !!  
-Ok...alors si tu échoues... »dit Nino l'air joueur « Tu te feras tondre le crane et tu deviendras bonze... »il se mit franchement à rire en imaginant son ami le crane rasé.  
Mais Jun ne sourit pas, et le regarda avec sérieux.

« Et si je gagne ? »

Nino se leva et mettant un genou entre les jambes de Jun, se pencha sur lui jusqu'à balayer ses lèvres de son souffle.  
Il sentit l'entrejambe de l'autre réagir à son contact et sourit en posant son verre, avant de mettre ses mains sur les accoudoirs, l'entourant tout à fait.  
Jun déglutit douloureusement et ferma ses paupières à demi alors que Nino s'approchait de lui.

« Si tu gagnes »susurra-t-il « Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux pendant toute une nuit. J'accéderais à toutes tes demandes, aussi farfelues soient-elles...  
-Tu...accepteras tout ?  
-Tout et bien plus encore... »

Jun mit la paume de sa main sur la joue de Nino et tendit les lèvres vers lui, frottant son érection contre le genou de celui-ci en écartant un peu plus les jambes.  
Nino laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre sa place face à Jun.

« Pari tenu ! »lâcha Jun en lui souriant à son tour.   
« J'attends de voir ça avec impatience... »souffla Nino.


	4. Chapter 4

L'avait-il vraiment vécue cette scène surréaliste ou était-ce simplement un effet de son imagination débordante d'hormones masculines ?  
Matsumoto Jun lui disant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était jaloux de Maki, qui tentait de l'embrasser et qui lui ordonnait de ne plus lui prendre la main en public ? A la surprise, avait succédé la compassion, pour cet homme qui ne pourrait jamais être aimé par l'objet de son affection, puis la colère...  
Parce que depuis ce soir-là, il ne réussissait plus à enlacer ou à prendre la main de la femme qu'il aimait en public sans s'assurer avant que personne ne les observait. Il ne voulait blesser personne, même ce garçon qui ne valait pas beaucoup plus qu'un étranger pour lui et il craignait que sa relation avec Maki en pâtisse. Sho avait bien songé à lui en parler au début, mais en y réfléchissant quelques secondes, il s'était dit que ce secret ne lui appartenait pas vraiment et s'il avait lui même entendu des bruits de couloir au sujet du sulfureux Matsumoto il avait par principe refusé d'y prêter l'oreille. Chacun pouvait mener la vie qu'il souhaitait après tout sans avoir à craindre le jugement des autres, et il était particulièrement bien placé, pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait être tenu pour responsable d'être tombé amoureux d'une personne plutôt que d'une autre.  
Mais si cette entrevue entre eux avait réellement eut lieu, Sho ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison, Matsumoto l'ignorait toujours autant. Le lendemain matin, il l'avait croisé en sortant de sa chambre et s'il s'était senti gêné et rougissant, Jun n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'un quelconque lien entre eux. Au point que l'étudiant modèle en était venu à douter de lui-même et de son bon sens.  
Au bout de quelques jours, il avait repris sa vie telle qu'elle se trouvait avant 'l'incident' et avait presque réussi à oublier qu'il avait jamais existé...ce qui l'arrangeait bien, devait-il s'avouer.

« Et si je ne trouve pas un lieu de stage rapidement, ça va devenir critique...hé, tu m'écoutes ?  
-Hum, quoi ?  
-Sho...tu m'écoutes ? »

il sourit à sa jolie petite amie et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune. J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment avec les premiers partiels qui approchent, je passe mes nuits à bûcher.  
-Tu devrais lâcher un peu de lest ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fois, tu as 95% au lieu des 99 ou 100 habituels, tu deviendras un élève déméritant. Tu devrais sortir, t'amuser un peu...  
-Tu voudrais aller où ? »demanda-t-il gentiment.  
« A la montagne ou au bord de la mer, j'en rêve !!  
-On essayera au prochaines vacances...promis ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
-Je disais que si je ne trouvais pas rapidement un stage pour mon cours de journalisme, je serais gravement dans la panade !  
-Tu as été sonner où jusqu'à présent ?  
-Hum...tous les journaux de la ville ! Et ils ont tous besoin de stagiaires qualifiés, comment on peut se qualifier si on ne travaille nulle part ?  
-C'est l'éternel problème...pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas les stations de TV, les journaux télévisé ou la radio, ça devrait marcher aussi pour un stage, non ? »

Le visage de Maki s'éclaira soudainement d'une lueur de joie. 

« T'es un génie, Sho Sakurai, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais, non ??? »

Il se mit à rire et la jeune femme se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser en récompense.  
Quand elle se redressa, Sho senti son cœur rater un battement. Par-delà l'épaule de Maki, il vit le regard noir de Matsumoto qui le fixait les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur opposé de la cafétéria.

« Quoi ? »demanda Maki en le fixant. Sho secoua la tête et se rassit au fond de sa chaise.  
« Rien, rien du tout...t'inquiète, j'ai dû manger un truc qui passe pas.  
-Tu devrais faire attention, tu risques de tomber malade. »dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de son thé.  
« Ouais, je ferai attention. Dès que les exams seront passé, tout sera plus simple.  
-Tu vas au centre ce soir ?  
-Oui, après les cours.  
-Alors je vais commencer à faire des recherches du côté des stations TV, j'ai hâte d'y être !  
-Tu n'y est pas encore...  
-Rabat-joie ! Je n'aurais pas l'air classe en femme-tronc de la TV, dans un tailleur strict ? »

Quand Sho regarda à nouveau à l'endroit où se tenait Jun un instant plus tôt, il ne s'y trouvait plus.   
Et s'il était sûr d'une chose maintenant, c'était qu'il n'avait rien rêvé. Il lui avait bien avoué son amour, il avait bien tenté de l'embrasser, et il devait désormais vivre avec l'idée que 3 chambres plus loin, chaque nuit, dormait un homme qui avait envie de lui.

 

~*~*~*~*~*

Masaki était comme un poisson dans l'eau à Tokyo U.  
Sa constante bonne humeur et sa gentillesse en avait fait rapidement la coqueluche de sa classe et le temps passant, il prenait confiance en lui et commençait à se dire qu'il serait d'une réelle aide à l'entreprise familiale, une fois son diplôme obtenu.  
Le jeune homme devait avouer humblement que son nouvel ami n'y était pas pour rien...être le protégé du président des étudiants présentait de nombreux avantages.  
Tout le monde le reconnaissait dans les couloirs de la fac, il lui ouvrait toutes les portes et lui donnait de nombreux tuyaux sur le fonctionnement interne de l'établissement, mais enfin et surtout, c'était un homme merveilleux. Le genre d'homme qu'il rêvait d'être un jour...Gentil, droit, intelligent, adulé par tous et reconnu pour ses qualités humaines et intellectuelles. Lui qu'on avait toujours qualifié de jolie tête vide ne pouvait qu'y voir un exemple. Quelqu'un de plus vénal aurait pu en être jaloux, mais pas Masaki. Il était juste émerveillé par le fait qu'un homme pareil puisse souhaiter sa compagnie.  
Et puis, il y avait Ohno Satoshi.  
S'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le jour du discours de début d'année, Masaki n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il avait cherché à le voir en errant du côté du département artistique de la faculté et avait eu la chance de voir ses œuvres grâce à Yuya. C'était un travail d'une grande délicatesse, démontrant une sensibilité artistique à fleur de peau, et le jeune homme était sincèrement tombé amoureux de ses œuvres...avant de se rendre compte en le croisant à nouveau qu'il était encore plus surement tombé amoureux de l'homme. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais son mutisme charmant teinté de timidité, sa réserve naturelle, son sourire innocent et son talent le séduisait plus que tout au monde. C'était un homme...peu importait. S'il s'était agi d'une femme possédant les même qualités, il en serait tout autant tombé amoureux.  
Dans la cafeteria ce midi, au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, Aiba contemplait à quelques tables de là, Sho Sakurai et Horikita Maki se regarder avec complicité, et il se dit qu'il serait bon de pouvoir faire la même chose avec le beau potier. Il jeta un œil au fond de la salle et il vit Matsumoto adossé au mur qui ne quittait pas des yeux le joli couple alors que tout prêt de lui, plongé dans un livre, Ohno mangeait d'un air distrait.

« Tu regardes lequel des deux ? »souffla Nino en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Masaki rougit et baissa la tête timidement.  
Nino s'assit à ses côtés et regarda à son tour d'un coup d'œil circulaire la cafétéria.

« Alors, lequel des deux, Matsumoto-san ou Ohno-san ? Tu peux me le dire, je suis une tombe ! »

Il souriait gentiment et le nouvel étudiant se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, c'était une évidence, jamais un homme si gentil ne pourrait mal le juger.

« Je regardais Ohno-san...  
-Oh, tu connais notre potier-star ?  
-Pas vraiment...on a été présenté par mon cousin le jour de la rentrée.  
-Je vois. Et...tu lui as parlé depuis ?   
-Non, bien sûr que non...pourquoi on se parlerait tous les deux ? » Masaki faisait des gestes affolés de la main pour démentir avec virulence l'interet qu'il pouvait avoir pour l'artiste.

« Et pourquoi pas, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir se faire des amis...  
-C'est...c'est vrai.  
-Sauf si tu aimerais qu'il soit plus qu'un ami pour toi » Le président des élèves se rapprocha d'Aiba pour lui parler tout bas, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
« Je ne comprends pas... »souffla le plus vite possible l'autre.  
« Je suis sûr que si...et puis, quel mal y aurait-il à cela de toute façon ? »

Masaki leva sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Nino reprit :

« Tu crois que...lui et moi...  
-Lui et toi, quoi ? Dis-le...  
-Que lui et moi, on pourrait être...amis.  
-Je crois que tu ne perds rien à essayer d'être son « ami ». C'est un garçon très gentil.  
-Il a l'air très gentil. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Je n'oserais jamais l'aborder. Bien sûr il m'a dit en début d'année qu'il me ferait faire le tour de l'université mais depuis on ne s'est plus parlé...  
-Ohno t'a proposé une balade ?   
-Hum...je crois oui.  
-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas dit oui ? »demanda Nino d'un air incrédule.  
« Je n'ai pas osé et puis mon cousin lui a dit qu'il s'en chargerait.  
-Ok...tu voudrais que je t'aide ?  
-Tu pourrais m'aider à voir Ohno-san ?  
-Bien sûr, si tu veux qu'il devienne ton ami, je t'aiderai. C'est mon devoir d'ami aussi non ?  
-Et s'il ne veut pas ?  
-S'il ne voulait pas il ne t'aurait pas proposé cette visite ! Allez debout, viens avec moi !  
-Tout...tout de suite ?  
-Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, c'est l'occasion, il est là tout seul. »

Nino prit la direction de la table d'Ohno et Aiba se dépêcha de lui emboiter le pas, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Yo, Ohno-kun ! »

Ohno leva les yeux lentement sur celui qui lui faisait face et leva la main vers lui.

« Yo, Ninomiya-kun.  
-Tu connais Masaki-kun ? »souffla Nino en désignant celui qui était caché derrière lui.  
L'artiste se mit à rougir en reconnaissant le garçon qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil le jour de la rentrée et qu'il avait tenté en vain de revoir.

« O...oui. On s'est vu le jour de la rentrée. Comment...tu vas ?   
-Je vais bien, je vais bien, et toi ?  
-Je vais bien aussi... »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux deux et Nino alla de l'un à l'autre commençant à ressentir un agacement certain. La partie était loin d'être gagnée malgré l'espoir qu'il avait ressentit l'instant d'avant.

« Masaki-kun me disait tout à l'heure qu'il adorait la poterie.  
-Oh, c'est vrai Masaki-kun ?  
-O...oui j'adore la poterie et j'ai vu ton travail, c'est merveilleux !  
-Tu as vu mon travail ?  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai demandé à Yuya de me montrer.  
-Non, je suis étonné, je suis content. »

Nino intervint une fois de plus.

« Masaki-kun voulait prendre des cours de poterie, je lui disais qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur artiste que toi dans cette université.  
-Non, non, non... »rit Ohno en rougissant un peu plus. « Il y en a d'autre...  
-Ne fais pas ton modeste et puis, je suis sûr que Masaki-kun ne voudrait pas d'un autre professeur. N'est-ce pas Masaki-kun ?  
-C'est...oui ça me ferait très plaisir... »murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Ohno le regarda sérieusement n'osant croire en sa chance.

« Alors, ça me ferait plaisir aussi. Si tu acceptes un si piètre professeur...  
-Tu veux bien ?   
-Hum, je veux bien. »

Nino se frotta les mains en souriant.

« Alors quand ? »demanda-t-il « Le premier cours ?  
-Heu...demain ? »proposa Ohno  
« D'accord. Demain à ton atelier ?  
-Demain à mon atelier.  
-Je suis pressé d'y être !  
-Moi aussi... »

Nino réprima un haut-le-cœur qui lui venait devant une telle coulée de guimauve rosâtre, mais il devait reconnaître que tout cela allait bien au-delà de ses espérances...Amoureux, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !  
Ils saluèrent Ohno et sortirent de la cafétéria sans se presser.   
Quand ils passèrent la porte, Aiba se pencha en mettant les mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

« J'ai eu peur... »haleta-t-il. « Mais il a accepté.  
-Bien sûr pourquoi aurait-il refusé ? Je suis certain que tu lui plais beaucoup.  
-Mais...Ninomiya-kun...  
-Quoi ?  
-On peut vraiment ?  
-On peut quoi ?  
-Etre amoureux d'un garçon...je veux dire, on a le droit ? Ma mère qui voulait que je rencontre une fille...  
-On est pas obligé de lui dire ! Et puis le jour où tu voudras lui dire, elle comprendra voyons, elle ne veut que ton bonheur. Et c'est un garçon merveilleux ! Tu sais j'ai un principe...  
-Lequel ?  
-Ce qui nous fait du bien ne peut pas être mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est vrai ? » Masaki lui sourit de façon lumineuse.  
« Puisque je te le dis. »répondit Nino en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule pour l'entrainer à sa suite. « Vivement demain, ne, Masaki-kun ? »  
Aiba opina joyeusement, bénissant encore une fois le jour où il avait eu la chance de devenir son ami.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jun aimait ça...  
Il adorait voir sa proie se débattre dans l'incrédulité et l'inacceptation de l'évidence.  
Il aimait souffler le chaud et le froid. Avouer des sentiments de façon abrupte pour le déstabiliser, puis le laisser mijoter tout seul, en l'ignorant totalement afin de l'amener à l'observer. Devenir alors son obsession. Laisser penser qu'il est la biche aux abois, prisonnière de ses émotions pour l'amener à penser à lui, à le chercher au milieu de pièces surpeuplées comme c'était le cas ce midi dans la cafétéria de la fac.  
Sho Sakurai se tenait à quelques pas de lui avec sa dulcinée et il était songeur. Jun aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il pensait à lui. Et cette seule pensée, lui donnait un plaisir presque physique. Puis elle s'était penchée sur lui, et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le moment de vérité.  
Jun avait rendu son regard insistant jusqu'à capter celui de Sho par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-amie et quand il avait vu cette angoisse soudaine et sa gêne, il avait pris son air le plus sombre et dans sa tête avait explosé un feu d'artifice.   
Il était entré dans son esprit...et c'était une petite victoire en soi. La première phase d'une séduction en règle à laquelle il était plus que rôdé. C'était presque trop simple, finalement...  
Restait à enclencher la deuxième phase, se glisser doucement dans sa vie.  
Et en ayant un homme comme Sho dans son viseur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire preuve de douceur et de persuasion. Et pour cela il devait apprendre à mieux le connaître. Bien sûr l'idéal était de devenir son ami, mais c'était un garçon qui n'avait pas d'autre ami que Maki. Rien ne semblait exister autour de lui que cette fille...Peut-être devrait-il alors se l'aliéner elle pour accéder à son précieux petit-ami ? Ou l'écarter de sa route...c'était à voir.  
Il avait pu se procurer le planning de ses cours et comme depuis plusieurs jour, il l'attendit à la sortie sans se faire voir.  
En cette fin d'après-midi là cependant, au lieu de regagner le dortoir, il vit Sho dire au revoir à Maki et partir seul de son côté.   
Jun le suivit à distance, équipé de ses lunettes et de sa casquette rabattue sur les yeux. C'était une précaution qu'il n'était pas contraint de prendre, s'était il rapidement rendu compte, Sho étant un homme particulièrement dans la lune, mais cela faisait parti de ses petites manies et il ne savait pas faire autrement...peut-être était-ce lui le plus psychorigide des deux, se dit Jun en se souriant à lui-même.  
Allait-il voir des amis enfin ? Au cinéma ? Dans un sex-shop ? Non...ça c'était ses activités à lui, certainement pas celles de Monsieur-parfait-hétéro-premier-de-classe.  
Jun commença à se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils atteignirent un quartier plus que populaire de Tokyo. Il savait que ça existait bien entendu, mais il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds...pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?  
Il vit Sho entrer dans un bâtiment miteux et y pénétra quelques secondes plus tard.  
C'était un immeuble en béton semblant sur le point de s'écrouler. Que pouvait-il venir faire ici ? Les pièces du bas étaient totalement vides, et il monta l'escalier qui craqua sous ses pas.  
A l'étage, se trouvait une porte portant une plaque de bois, indiquant « association arc-en-ciel » derrière laquelle il reconnu le rire de Sho.  
Il patienta un moment, collant son oreille à la porte dont la peinture se craquelait, et fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ohayo !! »

Il baissa les yeux et vit un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans, dont le sourire dévoilait une dentition épisodique.

« Tu es comme Sakurai-sensei ?  
-Hein ? »lâcha Jun totalement confus.  
« Tu es sourd ?  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis pas sourd !!  
-Tu es comme Sakurai-sensei ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Rui-kun ?  
-Y'a un monsieur à la porte !! »  
« Où ça, il n'y a personne... ?  
-Je vous jure, Sensei, il y avait un monsieur...  
-Viens, on va commencer. »

Sho jeta un coup d’œil au couloir avant de refermer la porte en douceur.


	5. Chapter 5

Après s'être assuré que Sho était en cours tout l'après-midi, Jun retourna à l'immeuble miteux dont il s'était enfui la veille.  
Il était rentré au dortoir directement après sa petite filature et avait patiemment attendu que Sakurai revienne. Il n'était rentré que tard dans la nuit, mais le lendemain matin il semblait aussi frais que s'il avait passé une nuit de 12 heures. Probablement était-ce un homme plus complexe que Jun ne l'avait cru au premier abord...ça ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu de piment à l'affaire et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Il avait toqué à la porte lépreuse et une femme d'un certain âge lui avait ouvert. Jun était resté un instant abasourdi par cette apparition inattendue. Elle était ridée d'avoir trop souri et les marques au coin de ses yeux lui donnait un regard d'une bonté et d'une ironie peu commune. Le plus surprenant était cependant le bleu quasi transparent et hypnotique de ses yeux qui lui donnèrent la sensation qu'elle pouvait lire en lui à livre ouvert. Sans le réaliser, il s'était mis à rougir, ce qui n'avait pas dû lui arriver depuis des années, tout comme cette sensation soudaine de malaise.

« Oui ? »

Elle leva le regard et Jun passa une main devant elle pour confirmer ses doutes.   
La vieille femme était aveugle, ce qui expliquait la coloration peu commune de ses yeux...

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un... ?  
-Ah ! Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Matumoto Jun et je suis un ami de Sakurai Sho. Enfin, nous sommes dans la même université.  
-Oh ! Vous êtes un ami de Sho-kun, entrez, entrez... »

Jun la suivit à l'intérieur et il vit que les murs étaient couverts de dessins d'enfants plein d'arc-en-ciel et de maisons de rêve...Il sourit avant de prendre place dans le bureau où l'avait amené la vieille femme.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée ! »reprit-elle dans un rire éraillé. « Je suis Imouto-sensei, c'est moi qui dirige l'association. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?  
-Je voulais savoir ce que Sho-kun faisait au sein de votre « association » pour tout vous dire. C'est un garçon secret qui parle peu de lui et je voulais lui proposer mon aide, mais il est trop humble pour l'accepter...J'ai donc décidé de venir vous voir directement.  
-Hum, je comprends. Sho-kun donne des cours chez nous.  
-Des cours ? De comptabilité ?  
-Non !! » elle se remit à rire comme si c'était la meilleure des plaisanteries. « L'association arc-en-ciel apprend aux enfants à écrire. Ecrire des histoires. Les enfants du quartier sont un peu défavorisés, voyez-vous...  
-Je ne saisis pas...en quoi cela les aide?  
-Vous êtes un adulte rationnel, Matsumoto-kun ! Quand on a rien, on a plus de rêve, et quand on ne rêve plus, on se désespère. Nous apprenons aux enfants à rêver, nous leur donnons les ailes dont ils ont besoin pour se construire.   
-Oh...je comprends, oui. Et Sho-kun ?  
-Il leur apprend à inventer des histoires et à développer leur imagination. C'est un garçon merveilleux.   
-C'est une idée lumineuse...  
-Mais malheureusement tout a une fin.  
-Comment cela ?  
-Vous avez vu cet immeuble ? Nous sommes les derniers locataires, tout le monde a déjà été chassé. Nous n'avons plus longtemps à vivre...  
-Vous ne pouvez pas trouver un autre endroit ? C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que ce bâtiment va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre...  
-Nous n'avons pas d'argent pour cela. Que voulez-vous, l’association profite aux gens du quartier, et ils n'ont pas les moyens de nous subventionner.  
-Mais cet appartement ?  
-C'est le mien, c'est chez moi.  
-Où allez-vous vivre alors ? »

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Jun fronça les sourcils et réfléchi rapidement.

« Je vais vous aider.  
-Vous allez nous aider ? Mais comment ?  
-J'ai beaucoup d'argent. Je suppose que la location d'un appartement comme celui-ci ne dans le quartier ne doit pas être bien onéreux...  
-Pour quelle raison feriez-vous ça ?  
-Parce que je trouve que vous faites un travail formidable.   
-Vraiment ? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?  
-Non, je ne me moque pas de vous. Je vais appeler mes avocats pour qu'ils vous trouvent un endroit le plus vite possible. C'est une promesse. »

La vieille femme pris sa tête entre ses mains et Jun se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle souffla un « Merci... »à peine audible qui lui retourna le cœur malgré lui.  
Imouto-sensei se leva et avançant vers lui, tata ses épaules avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec chaleur. Une drôle de sensation vint lui chatouiller la conscience. De la culpabilité... ?  
Elle lui dit tout bas :

« Je ne connais pas vos motivations, Matsumoto-kun, mais si l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, je peux vous assurer que l'inverse est aussi valable...merci pour les enfants. »

Le jeune homme senti une boule un peu plus grosse se former dans sa gorge et il s'écarta doucement d'elle.

« Vous ne devriez pas ouvrir votre porte à n'importe qui. »murmura-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement, un sentiment d'urgence le prenant aux tripes.

De l'air, il devait prendre de l'air tout de suite !  
Il se précipita dans la rue et s'accrocha au mur de l'immeuble pour reprendre son souffle.

« Matsumoto-kun ? » souffla une voix incrédule à ses côtés.

Jun leva un regard perdu vers Sho Sakurai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »lui lançât le nouveau venu d'un ton dur.  
« Je...je...j'étais...  
-Tu m'espionnes ?  
-Non, je...  
-Tu vas trop loin ! »eructa Sho. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que tu as tous les droits ? Que tu peux t'immiscer dans ma vie sans que je ne te dises rien ?  
Casse-toi...  
-Je... »souffla Jun a bout de mot, surpris par cette virulence qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Il lui tourna simplement le dos pour remonter dans sa voiture de sport. 

Sho ne le quitta pas des yeux et quand il eu disparu de son champ de vision, il entra dans l'immeuble.  
Jun prit le chemin du club sans même y réfléchir et si celui-ci était vide à cette heure de la journée, son statut de client privilégié le lui rendait libre d'accès.  
Il entra dans sa loge et en se servant un verre d'alcool, jeta un regard à la piste de danse où personne à part le personnel de la boite ne se trouvait.  
La barmaid lui jeta un regard suivit d'un geste de la main et il lui fit signe de monter.  
Quand elle frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis dans le canapé écarlate qui faisait l'angle.

« Matumoto-san... »souffla-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

Jun regarda la jolie barmaid qui était comme à son habitude vêtue d'une combinaison qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps trop tentant. Elle faisait une grande partie de l'attrait de ce club, avec son air de maîtresse femme et ses tenues défiant la bienséance. 

« Ca faisait longtemps... »soupira-t-elle en s'approchant pour venir s’asseoir face à lui en croisant ses longues jambes dans un mouvement gracieux. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
-J'avais envie de discuter un peu, c'est tout.  
-Hum...c'est tout...de quoi veux-tu parler ? »dit-elle en lui souriant, exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette à l'odeur mentholée. Leur relation était faite de beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas de discussion...

« Je me demandais si tu avais un nouveau tatouage...  
-Non !! » se mit-elle à rire. « mais j'ai un nouveau piercing.  
-Oh...je n'ai jamais été spécialement friand de ce genre de chose... »dit-il en s'allongeant à demi dans son canapé.  
« C'est dommage, celui-là je suis sûr que tu en raffolerais... »Elle vint s'asseoir près de ses jambes étendues, et posant ses mains de chaque côté de lui, lui tira la langue sur laquelle un bijou argenté se trouvait.  
Jun mit la main sur sa nuque et ouvrant la bouche vint lécher le bijou qui laissa un goût de métal sur sa langue. Il défit les boutons de son jean et prit la main de la jolie barmaid pour la poser sur la bosse déjà dure qui s'y dessinait.   
Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu et se pencha sur lui, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et relevait les bras dans une pause abandonnée.  
Lorsqu'il sentit l'objet métallique froid caresser son membre alors que cette langue chaude le prenait, il ne pu réprimer un frisson de plaisir.  
Jun sourit en réalisant que la scène de tout à l'heure ne remettait absolument pas en cause l'homme qu'il était, ni le but qu'il s'était fixé. 

 

Quand il rentra au dortoir ce soir là, les sens apaisés, il trouva Sakurai adossé à la porte de sa chambre. Il poussa un faux soupir las et planta sa clef sous son nez en arquant un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement de se pousser. Sur le visage de Sho cependant, plus aucune trace d'agressivité ne subsistait, juste un air embarrassé.

« Matsumoto-kun, il faut que je te parle. »dit-il alors que Jun ouvrait sa porte.  
« J'en ai pas envie.  
-Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.   
-Pourquoi ? »il entra dans sa chambre en le laissant planté dans l'encadrement.  
Sho entra à sa suite et ferma la porte.

« J'ai vu Imouto-sensei et elle m'a dit ce que tu avais fait.  
-Elle n'aurait pas dû. » 

Il enleva sa veste et sa casquette, sans se préoccuper de Sho.  
Celui-ci jeta un regard circulaire à cette pièce dans laquelle il n'était jamais entré.  
Elle était assez sobre, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser.  
Des meubles de bois luxueux mais pas ostentatoires, une grande bibliothèque, une cuisine équipée...

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais nous aider, je me sens minable de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça. Surtout pour t'accuser de...enfin, de vouloir m'espionner, c'était présomptueux de ma part.  
-Dis-moi alors...  
-Quoi ?  
-T'es bourré de fric, pourquoi tu ne les aides pas ?  
-Ce sont mes parents qui sont riches, pas moi.  
-Alors demande leur.  
-Je...je ne peux pas. Ils ne savent pas ce que je fais pour l'association.  
-Ils t'en voudraient d'aider des gosses ? »interrogea-t-il d'un air incrédule.

Sho ne répondit pas, baissant simplement la tête. 

« Je voulais te remercier. C'est très généreux de ta part.  
-De rien...  
-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre alors. J'ai encore du travail. »

Sho rouvrit la porte mais fut arrêté dans son élan par Jun.

« Sho-kun ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu accepterais qu'on mange ensemble ?  
-Tous les deux ?  
-Ouais, tous les deux...T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. »

Sho se mit à rire et se détendit face au regard franc de l'autre.

« Je sais...ce sera avec plaisir.  
-Alors assied-toi.  
-Maintenant ?  
-Oui, je vais te faire à manger. Il faut bien que tu prennes des forces avant de travailler non ?  
-Tu sais faire à manger ?  
-Bien sûr. Le... »il réfléchi en comptant sur ses doigts. « 4ème mari de ma mère était Chef d'un grand restau français, il m'a appris quelques trucs. » dit-il en écartant une chaise pour lui.

Sho s'assit doucement, surpris de lire une réelle lueur de plaisir dans les yeux de son cadet qui commença immédiatement à s'activer en cuisine.

« Son 4ème, hein ? »demanda-t-il incrédule.  
-Ouais 4ème.  
-Elle en a eu combien ?  
-Elle en est au 7ème. C'est quelqu'un de peu conventionnel »souffla-t-il en forme d'excuse.  
« Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut... »rit Sho de son rire franc.  
Jun lui sourit avant de reprendre sa tâche.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninomiya Kazunari était d'une famille fameuse mais aux poches vides, même s'il avait pour principe de ne jamais parler ni de l'un ni de l'autre...  
Lorsque les huissiers étaient venus les saisir ne leur laissant que le minimum vital pour subsister à cause de dettes engendrées par les placements hasardeux de l'homme d'affaire qui lui servait de père, personne n'était venu les aider.   
Ceux qui quelques mois plus tôt les recevaient en grande pompe, ceux qui demandaient des faveurs du temps de leur splendeur, avaient été les premiers à leur tourner le dos et à médire sur cette famille qui était devenue du jour au lendemain persona non grata au sein de la bourgeoisie. Il avait vu ses parents, du haut de ses huit ans, se faire mettre au ban de la société et s'il n'avait pas quitté pour autant l'enseignement de l'élite grâce à sa volonté hors du commun et à une vieille tante parcimonieusement généreuse, Ninomiya Kazunari se plaisait à penser que depuis, il avait les yeux grand ouvert sur le monde qui l'entourait. Ouvert sur ses duretés et ses hypocrisie, ouvert sur ses mesquineries et la toute puissance de l'argent. Ouvert sur ce qui arrivait aux perdants de ce jeu de dupe. Et il regardait tous ces camarades de classe comme les moutons de panurge qu'ils étaient...suivant la bonne parole du plus grand nombre.   
Jusqu'à ce que le destin mette Matsumoto sur sa route.  
Lorsque Nino était entré dans cette salle de classe suivi de son habituel cortège de suiveurs, souriant à leurs tentatives grotesques pour réussir à se faire remarquer dans ce lycée chic de Tokyo, il l'avait immédiatement repéré lui et son regard hypnotique, au fond de la salle.  
Il portait l'uniforme de l'établissement mais sa cravate à demie-nouée et sa veste ouverte sur une chemise de luxe débraillée le rendait différent du troupeau bien pensant. En voyant son propre reflet dans la vitre qui lui faisait face, Nino s'était dit que lui, pas grand chose ne pouvait le faire sortir du lot, si ce n'était ce charme insensé qui attirait quiconque le croisait comme un aimant. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et aux sollicitations des autres élèves qui se battaient pour pouvoir prendre place à ses côtés, totalement absorbé par sa contemplation, et vint s'abattre d'autorité sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de celle de Jun.  
C'était la première fois que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite pour un garçon, et il avait su immédiatement qu'il était en train de faire une rencontre qui marquerait sa vie...  
Mais son charisme n'avait absolument pas agi sur Matsumoto le faisant douter de lui plus que de raison, l'ébranlant dans ses certitudes.   
Jun ne lui avait pas accordé un regard de tout le premier trimestre, pas plus qu'à quiconque au lycée et Nino avait été de plus en plus fasciné par celui qui s'attirait toutes les attentions mais gardait si bien ses distances. Il voyait les filles du lycée se pâmer devant celui qui ne daignait jamais se mêler au commun des mortels et Nino s'étonna de voir l'attraction que le dédain pouvait créer...le dédain et le parfum de scandale l'auréolant. Il avait déjà une façon bien à lui de rouler des hanches lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs du lycée qui en faisait rêver plus d'une, une sorte de danseur débordant de sensualité...et Nino s'était pris à penser qu'avoir un homme tel que lui dans un lit devait être une expérience à tenter.  
Le jour de la rentrée du deuxième trimestre, alors qu'il désespérait de pouvoir un jour lui parler, un événement inattendu était survenu.  
Nino s'était rendu aux toilettes des garçons alors que la sonnerie du matin venait de retentir, et il avait entendu dans la cabine adjacente des bruits halètements qui ne laissaient pas de doute quant à l'activité de son voisin, ou plutôt de ses voisins...car rapidement il avait entendu deux voix différentes. Celle d'un homme et les gémissements d'une femme vite étouffés-sous la main de l'homme...supposa Nino en l'entendant intimer le silence à sa partenaire. Et c'est là qu'il avait reconnu le propriétaire de ses gémissements qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues d'excitation...  
Nino avait ouvert la porte sans bruits et avait attendu dans l'encadrement de sa cabine, guettant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face que sortent les deux amants.   
C'était la fille qui était sortie la première, débraillée et les cheveux en bataille, elle avait fait un bond et poussé un cri en voyant que Nino la regardait, même s'il ne lui prêtait en réalité aucune attention. Elle s'était enfui en courant et Jun était sorti lentement en se rebraguettant avant d'aller se laver les mains comme si de rien n'était. Il avait fait un léger sourire en coin à Nino avant de sortir des toilettes, sans avoir omis un habile coup d’œil suggestif en dessous de sa ceinture.  
Nino l'avait espionné par la suite et quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans ses même toilettes, il y avait entraîné une des filles peu farouche avec qui il couchait pour lui rendre la pareille.  
Il l'avait prise contre la cloison pour être sûr que Jun ne perdrait rien du spectacle et il avait souri d'un air faussement gêné lorsqu'il était sorti de la cabine et l'avait vu assis sur le rebord de l'évier face à sa porte, le guettant à son tour.  
Le soir même, Jun l'attendait à la sortie du lycée et Nino lui avait emboîté le pas, sans lui poser de question.  
C'était ainsi que leur drôle de relation avait commencée.   
Ils n'étaient pas amis, ne se parlant pas plus qu'avant dans la journée, pas plus qu'amants, mais bien plus que cela en même temps. Bien souvent, Nino se disait qu'en croisant son regard cette première fois, il avait trouvé une âme sœur...le seul au monde capable de le comprendre et de rivaliser avec lui.  
Il avait surtout et avant tout à cette époque été son initiateur sur bien des plans.  
Nino était un boulimique de sexe lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comme un enfant gâté qui ne peut résister à un jouet tendu, il ne savait pas dire non à toutes ces femmes qui lui faisaient les yeux doux et peu importe à qui il avait à faire...il était suffisamment malin cependant pour ne pas ternir une réputation qu'il savait salutaire pour un garçon sans-le-sou comme lui.   
Mais Jun n'était pas de cette trempe là.  
Il aimait le jeu et la qualité. Plus c'était difficile, plus il aimait ça, plus l'enjeu était élevé, plus il s'y lançait à corps perdu, ne vivant plus que pour sa proie lorsqu'il en avait trouvé une.   
Et sa proie de l'époque était la directrice de leur lycée, une femme vaguement banale, mais mariée à leur professeur principal, jeune et mal à l'aise dans son rôle. Jun s'était senti investi du devoir de la séduire, entraînant Nino avec lui.  
Si celui-ci n'y avait pas cru une seconde, c'était avant de le voir en action.  
Il avait réussi, en lui proposant ses services-et ceux de Nino par la même occasion- pour effectuer de menus travaux chez elle à s'immiscer dans sa vie et à devenir ce qu'il nommait à juste titre 'son obsession'. Les regards séducteurs, les mots doux, le sens de l'érotisme, l'attention et une sensualité à toute épreuve, petit à petit, il avait su déployer toute la palette de son jeu de séduction, amenant la jeune femme à lui faire croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans son elle. Combiné à ses efforts, le parfum de l'interdit, séduire un élève, voire deux avait eu raison de ses résistances.  
Et lorsque Nino s'était retrouvé dans le lit de son professeur principal en train de besogner la principale de son lycée pendant qu'elle avait la tête entre les jambes de Jun, il avait saisi son regard victorieux et avait dû admettre qu'il avait trouvé un maître.  
Le jeu s'était poursuivi pendant toutes leurs années de lycée. Ils se fixaient une cible, la séduisaient à tour de rôle et gagnaient le jeu lorsqu'elle finissait la nuit avec eux.  
Mais le temps passant, Nino s'était rendu compte que ce qui excitait Jun dans leur jeu c'était lui et pas leur cible qui n'avait qu'un rôle secondaire dans leur relation et leurs parties fines. Lorsqu'il le voyait jouir en ne le quittant pas des yeux, Nino savait pertinemment que c'était de lui dont il avait envie. Il savait que Jun ne limitait pas son champ d'action à la gent féminine mais s'il était attiré par ce qu'il était et représentait, Nino n'avait pas envie d'être son amant.   
Pour diverses raisons, qu'il avait apprises au contact de son alter-ego et qu'il pouvait énumérer pour lui-même en un battement de cil...  
Parce que ça briserait leur relation si précieuse, parce que la frustration était bien plus érotique que l'accomplissement et que s'il cédait, rien ne retiendrait plus Jun à ses côtés...Il était le seul à partager son lit sans jamais coucher avec lui, et cette exception rendait Nino unique aux yeux de Jun...c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait...  
Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à l'université, la même bien entendu, ils avaient inventé de nouveaux jeux.  
Leur relation n'était pas publique mais tout le monde savait qu'ils s'entendaient suffisamment pour avoir été vu plusieurs fois ensemble, et ils s'étaient rendu compte que simuler une détestation leur offrait des possibilités de sans limites.  
Ils ne se cachaient rien, s'avouaient tout, jouissant des manœuvres de l'autre, s'admirant, se désirant, se rejetant pour mieux s'accorder...  
Et c'est en sentant cet après-midi là sa jouissance arriver que Nino pensa à son brave Jun qui n'avait cette fois aucune chance d'arriver à ses fins. Il en aurait presque été peiné pour lui...  
Sa conquête se rhabilla sans discuter davantage, le rouge aux joues et le regard fuyant. Nino esquissa un sourire, souriant à l'idée qu'il avait à lui seul défloré quasiment l'intégralité du club des jeunes chastes, et prit un air contrit en se plaçant face à elle. Il lui prit délicatement le menton, l'embrassant tendrement et en l'entendant pousser un nouveau gémissement de plaisir, il sourit dans son chaste baiser.  
C'était fou comme ses filles pouvaient compenser leur manque d'expérience par un enthousiasme forcené. Jun en aurait ri...oui elles n'étaient pas si difficile que ça à convaincre, persuadées de vivre le grand amour avec le beau Ninomiya Kazunari, offrant leur précieux trésor à l'homme de leur vie. Le plus difficile était sans doute de les museler suffisamment pour qu'elles n'aient pas l'envie de raconter à leurs amies leur petite escapade...mais Nino était un spécialiste des ruptures. Et dans le cas extrême où elle s'accrochait à lui ou le menaçait, il possédait tout un lot d'enregistrement de chacune de ses conquêtes et la peur seule de voir l'une de celle-ci diffusée sur le net suffisait amplement à les empêcher de parler.   
Nino savait parfaitement que cela ne faisait pas partie des méthodes de Jun et qu'il allait jusqu'à proscrire toute menace dans ses relations, se moquant du qu'en-dira-t-on comme de sa première chemise...car ce qui se passait dans l'imagination des bigots étaient toujours bien pire que ce qu'il faisait en réalité.  
Mais il n'avait pas tant de scrupules, pour lui la fin avait toujours justifié les moyens...  
Nino consulta sa montre et prétextant un rendez-vous important, laissa la fille et se précipita dans sa chambre.  
Il était presque l'heure et jamais les deux tourtereaux n'étaient en retard...ça aurait été navrant si cela n'avait pas été si risible.  
Quatre semaines....  
Quatre longues semaines que Satoshi donnait des cours de poteries à Masaki et ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé plus qu'un rougissement embarrassé.   
Nino s'installa à son bureau et alluma son PC, mettant en route la camera qu'il avait installée dans la salle de la section d'art où ils se retrouvaient sans faute deux fois par semaine.   
Il vit Ohno occupé à préparer son tour et son matériel et quelques minutes plus tard, Aiba fit son entrée.  
Tous les deux se saluèrent avec déférence gloussant bêtement lorsqu'ils se cognèrent la tête dans leur élan d'enthousiasme.  
Nino passa une main blasée sur son front et enclencha le son...peut-être qu'après tout, le miracle était pour aujourd'hui...oui... à d'autre, lui souffla sa conscience.

« Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...  
-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...  
-Tu...tu vas bien ?  
-Oui très bien et toi ?  
-J'ai rendu mon premier devoir aujourd'hui, j'espère avoir une bonne note.  
-Oh, celui sur les relations publiques ?  
-Oui !! tu t'en souviens ! »

Ohno avait baissé la tête, l'air gêné et Masaki avait croisé les mains comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il en avait trop dit. 

« On commence ?  
-Hai ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux côte-à-côte chacun sur un tour et avaient lancé la machine dans un mouvement synchrone qui les avait fait rire.  
Nino senti son estomac se soulever devant cette scène digne d'un roman de Barbara Cartland version yaoi. S'il devait être honnête -une fois n'était pas coutume- il devait admettre que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvé. Ils étaient amoureux et en accord parfait, soucieux de l'autre à un point quasiment maladif, se pamant d'extase devant les qualités de l'autre qu'il jugeait chacun hors du commun. Et si ça continuait à ce rythme là, se disait Nino en ayant un frisson d'angoisse, peut-être auraient-ils réussi à se prendre la main pour leur remise de diplôme...  
Il souffla de frustration et eu une pensée rageuse pour Jun qui n'avait pas voulu lui rendre l'infime service qu'il lui avait gentiment demandé. Avec lui, nul doute que depuis longtemps Masaki aurait jeté sa virginité aux orties...mais Nino était seul sur ce coup là et il commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir être plus intrusif dans la relation des deux benêts s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins.  
Une lueur d'espoir jailli enfin lorsqu'il vit Ohno se lever et venir se placer derrière son élève qui avait levé les bras en signe de désespoir face à son œuvre digne d'un enfant de primaire. Heureusement pour Nino, le potier trouvait cela attendrissant et ne se lassait pas du manque de talent d'Aiba.  
Mais Masaki s'était levé pour laisser ohno prendre sa place et l'excitation passagère du Président des étudiants était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était montée. C'était une cause perdue, décidément...  
Quand Masaki rentra au dortoir ce soir-là, Nino l'attendait dans la salle commune où un groupe d'étudiant avait décidé de faire la fête.

« Masaki-kun !!   
-Oh, Ninomiya-kun, je suis content de te voir... » toujours cette gaieté en toute circonstance...  
« Viens, viens, on est en train de boire un coup !!  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore du travail, ma mère doit venir demain et...  
-Un verre et promis je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations ! »

Aiba sembla hésiter un instant avant de s'asseoir et de prendre le verre que lui tendait Nino.

« Alors...raconte-moi !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tes cours de poterie...tu y vas toujours ?  
-Oh...oui, oui, j'y ai été aujourd'hui. » Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.  
« Et ?  
-Je ne suis pas très doué...  
-Ca, on s'en fiche ! Ohno-kun, comment il est ? Ca se passe comment ?  
-Ohno-kun...il est encore mieux que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer... »son visage s'illumina un peu plus et Nino lui sourit avec attendrissement.  
« Tu es vraiment amoureux, alors !  
-Non, non pas du tout !! »il se défendit avec force mais Nino ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer jusqu'à ce que ce garçon qui ne savait ni mentir ni cacher ses émotions ne capitule. « O...ok...oui c'est vrai, je crois que je l'aime. A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite, quand je suis près de lui, je sens ma respiration devenir plus rapide. J'en suis malade. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un cadeau de ressentir ça... »souffla-t-il en s'affalant sur la table.  
« Et...vous vous êtes embrassés ? » Aiba se redressa comme un diable sortant de sa boite.  
« Non, bien sûr que non, j'oserais jamais !!  
-Bien sûr que non...mais...  
-Mais ? »souffla Aiba l'air inquiet devant la gêne de Nino.  
« Peut-être qu'Ohno ne sait pas que tu l'aimes. Peut-être qu'il pense qu'il est le seul à avoir des sentiments. Peut-être aussi que si tu ne fais rien pour lui prouver que tu tiens à lui, il se lassera et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre... »

Masaki se mit à blanchir avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Il toussa dans sa bouteille et Nino pu voir l'évolution de ses reflexion sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, Ninomiya-kun ? »

Nino lui sourit à nouveau et s'approcha de lui à travers la table.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui et je pense que tu devrais aussi lui montrer.  
-Comment ? » Nino senti un grand élan de lassitude l'envahir...il prit un air complice et après un silence qui faisait monter la tension entre eux, il murmura :   
« Tu devrais lui dire que tu ne serais pas contre le fait que votre relation évolue, vers une plus grande...intimité.  
-Oh...oh je vois... »Masaki détourna le regard et fixa le sol l'air concentré.

Nino pria pour que ce petit coup de pouce soit suffisant pour inciter Ohno à se montrer plus entreprenant.  
Il observa à la dérobée Aiba qui sirotait sa bière un air troublé au visage alors qu'il pensait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était mignon. Craquant...vraiment. Une tentation ambulante. S'il n'avait pas été si attiré par les femmes, il se serait certainement chargé lui-même de lui apprendre les choses de la vie...  
Si seulement Jun le voyait, aucun doute qu'il craquerait lui aussi, il ne pourrait pas résister à un ange pareil.  
Nino senti une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête à cette seule idée. Peut-être était-elle là la solution de son problème... ?  
Si Jun le voyait...  
si Jun le voyait...  
Si Nino lui faisait voir....


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir mangé pour la première fois dans la chambre de Jun, l'un des plats les plus délicieux qu'il lui ai été donné de déguster, Sho était rentré dans sa chambre sans tarder et s'était assis à son bureau avec allégresse. Jun avait eu raison, on travaillait bien mieux les sens apaisés...le ventre plein lui avait-il précisé devant l'air embarrassé de Sho. Celui-ci s'était traité d'idiot en silence se disant qu'il voyait décidément le mal partout. C'était lui le plus pervers des deux...à s'imaginer des sous-entendu là où Jun n'était que gentillesse.   
Il s'était surtout rendu compte que malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait de ne pas prêter l'oreille aux commérages, il était tout de même sous influence. C'était ce qu'on disait dans la bonne société à laquelle il appartenait. Matsumoto était un débauché, un sans-cœur capricieux qui prenait plaisir à broyer les autres. Mais ce soir-là alors qu'il était penché sur ses casseroles fumantes, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, il était apparu comme une évidence à Sho qu'il n'avait rien de l'homme qu'on décrivait.   
Ils avaient surtout beaucoup ri ensemble...beaucoup parlé de littérature et d'arts et ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis commençait à penser que peut-être Jun pourrait en devenir un pour lui...  
Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, Jun l'attendait avec un sourire et des croissants français. Sho l'avait regardé avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ohayo, Sakurai-kun ! Aujourd'hui on visite !  
-On fait quoi ?  
-On doit trouver un nouvel appartement à l'association alors il faut bien qu'on visite...  
-Mais...oui certainement...mais j'ai cours aujourd'hui.  
-Tu as un partiel ?  
-Non, mais...  
-Alors viens... »dit-il en le tirant par la manche.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vais te faire sécher un cours pour la première fois de ta vie ! Et... »souffla-t-il en lui mettant une viennoiserie dans la bouche « Ca c'est pour toi...Faut pas sortir le ventre vide ! »

Sho mordit dans le croissant plein de beurre et se mit à sourire, se laissant entraîner par Jun au dehors de la fac alors que la sonnerie résonnait.  
Ils traversèrent le campus vide et l'air embaumait les fleurs de ce début d'été. Une sensation de liberté envahie Sho alors qu'il montait dans la voiture de Jun et filait vers le centre de Tokyo.  
Peu de temps après, ils se garaient le long d'un trottoir sur lequel les attendait un homme en costume qui se présenta comme étant un agent immobilier.  
Il les entraîna dans un premier immeuble un peu plus récent que celui que l'association devait quitter mais encore loin de ce à quoi Jun était accoutumé.  
Alors que Sho entrait à la suite de l'agent immobilier, il lança un regard étonné à Jun qui n'avait pas bougé du trottoir.

« Je rentre pas là-dedans... »souffla-t-il en se mettant les mains dans les poches.  
« Mais...on doit visiter, non ?  
-Quelque chose ne vous convient pas monsieur ? »demanda l'obséquieux agent.  
« Je peux vous parler franchement monsieur... »il fronça les yeux pour regarder le badge étiqueté à sa boutonnière « Yama...san... ?  
-Bien entendu Matsumoto-san.  
-Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? »

Sho ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix. L'homme à ses côtés blanchit d'un coup.

« Je...ne comprends pas...  
-C'est parce que c'est pour une association pour gamins pauvres que vous voulez nous louer vos appartements les plus miteux ?   
-Je pensais, enfin...  
-Oui, et bien mon brave, arrêtez de penser par vous-même et demandez si vous ne savez pas. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à nous proposer, je m'adresserai à une autre agence.  
-Je n'avais pas compris, monsieur..certainement, si vous voulez bien me suivre.. »souffla-t-il plus mort que vif en montant dans sa voiture.

Les deux garçons firent de même et une fois assis, Sho fixa Jun silencieusement, un sourcil arqué.  
Jun tourna la tête vers lui, un air rieur au visage et lui tira la langue dans une grimace qui le fit éclater de rire. Sho sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite...il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant amusé aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire.  
Oui, il était irrévérencieux et arrogant, et il se permettait de dire des choses que Sho n'avait jamais fait que rêver, mais c'était comme une bouffée d'air pur dans son univers d'habitude.  
Ils passèrent leur journée à visiter des appartements variés, mangeant des hamburgers dans l'herbe d'un parc pour le déjeuner et Sho ne vit pas le temps passer.   
Quand ils rentrèrent au dortoir en fin de journée, hilares, Maki attendait Sho à sa porte.  
Celui-ci se statufia en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu de son absence à la fac. Il se précipita sur elle sans tenir compte du soupir agacé de Jun.

« Oh, gomen, Maki-chan...je ne t'ai pas appelé aujourd'hui...  
-J'étais inquiète, je ne savais pas où tu étais.  
-Jun-kun et moi, on a passé la journée à visiter des appartements pour l'association et on en a trouvé un magnifique. Il y a même un logement pour Imouto-sensei !  
-C'est vrai ? »dit-elle dans un grand sourire « Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

Elle l'enlaça amoureusement et Jun se tourna pour ne pas les voir. Quand Sho le regarda il desserra leur étreinte, gêné soudain et l'interpella.

« Jun-kun, tu veux rester avec nous...manger avec nous ?  
-Hmm, non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. » Il s'éloigna sans un regard.  
« Jun-kun !!  
-Hum ?  
-Merci pour aujourd'hui.  
-De rien... »

Maki alla de l'un à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Sho et il se lança dans la cuisson de nouilles instantanées.

« Tu le connais, Sho-kun ?  
-Pas vraiment, enfin...il est venu proposer son aide à l'association et...c'est tout en fait !  
-Tant mieux, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas aussi mauvais que ce que tout le monde raconte...ça nous servira de leçon, il y a du bon chez chacun !  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Même si j'en suis le premier surpris. On a plus qu'a déménager ! Enfin je parle de l'assoc, hein...  
-Sho-kun, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
-Hum ?  
-Voilà, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as suggéré au sujet du stage ?  
-Oui, les stations TV ?  
-Et bien il y en a une qui m'a contactée pour me proposer un stage.  
-C'est génial !!  
-Oui, et le plus drôle c'est que je n'avais même pas postulé chez eux. Les CV doivent circuler entre eux...  
-T'as pas l'air heureuse ?  
-C'est que...le stage est à Osaka.  
-Osaka ? Oh, je vois...combien de temps ?  
-4 mois.  
-4 mois ? Mais c'est une éternité ! »

Maki se mit à rire devant son air de chien battu. Elle vint enserrer sa taille en posant la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu veux que je refuse ?  
-...non, bien sûr que non...c'est rien 4 mois. Et puis tu vas apprendre plein de choses, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Haut-les-cœurs, ça mérite qu'on fasse la fête ! Je dois avoir une bonne bouteille de...bière ! » dit-il en lui mettant l'alcool sous le nez.

Maki partit le mois suivant pour Osaka sans réussir à ne pas verser quelques larmes. Si elle était heureuse de se plonger dans la vie professionnelle, rester loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'à Noël lui fendait le cœur.  
D'autant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le laissait pas seul.  
Jun était là.  
Un peu trop à son goût.  
Était-ce son instinct féminin qui lui soufflait que quelque chose dans son attitude amicale ne l'était pas tant que ça ou que la façon dont il regardait son homme n'était pas dénuée d'envie. Cette même envie qui habitait son regard à elle quand elle et Sho étaient seuls tous les deux.   
Elle avait cependant fini par se persuader que son imagination fertile et ses préjugés au sujet du beau voisin de Sho l'avait sûrement influencé. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle avait pleinement confiance en Sho... et en son hétérosexualité.  
Sho l'avait donc mise dans le train et était rentré à l'université avec un moral en berne.  
Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer dans sa chambre et avait préféré passer un peu de temps au foyer des étudiants à boire une bière ou deux, et le fait qu'il était totalement vide ne l'avait pas rebuté.  
Il songeait à regagner sa chambre lorsque Jun le retrouva. 

« Salut...  
-Oh, Jun-kun, salut...ça va ?  
-Moi parfaitement oui, mais j'en dirais pas autant de toi...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as l'air malheureux à picoler tout seul dans le foyer.  
-Maki est partie...  
-Oh...Maki-chan est partie ? »murmura-t-il en faisant la moue. Enfin... !il avait dû âprement manœuvrer pour lui trouver ce stage à l'autre bout du Japon et faire appel à quelques unes de ses connaissances, mais il avait le champ libre désormais. « Elle va revenir...  
-Je le sais bien, c'est juste que...  
-Que quoi ?  
-On a jamais été séparés tous les deux. C'est pas seulement ma copine, c'est aussi ma meilleure amie, ma confidente...  
-Je suis là moi. »souffla Jun d'une voix presque rauque en le fixant avec profondeur.  
« C'est que...le prend pas mal, mais il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas la remplacer ! » rit Sho avant de se rendre compte en voyant l'air contrarié de Jun qu'il avait commis un impair. Il s'était habitué à fréquenter Jun et avait tendance à occulter leur première discussion, celle où il lui avouait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il se serait frappé pour être si peu soucieux de ce qu'il ressentait. « Gomen, Jun-kun. Je suis un idiot...  
-Non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire...  
-Quand j'étais adolescent et que j'étais au collège, j'étais un gosse solitaire. Le premier de la classe, avec une mère qui m'attendait à chaque sortie tous les jours pour me ramener à la maison...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Hein ?  
-Pourquoi elle venait te chercher à l'école ? C'est bizarre au collège, non ? Elle avait peur de quelque chose ? »

Sho alla se chercher une autre bière et la décapsula avant de commencer à la boire l'air absent.

« J'avais un frère quand j'étais gosse.  
-Tu 'avais' un frère ?  
-Il est mort quand je suis rentré au collège, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. C'est pour ça que ma mère venait me chercher elle avait peur de perdre un autre fils. »

Jun baissa la tête gêné par ce geste de confiance soudain. Il attendit l'explosion de joie qu'il aurait dû ressentir mais c'est cette foutue culpabilité qui montra le bout de son nez. 

« Il était brillant, mon frère et quand il est mort, mes parents m'ont fait comprendre que c'était à moi de prendre la suite de mon père maintenant qu'il n'était plus là...ma mère se trompe encore, même aujourd'hui...quelque fois elle oublie et m'appelle par son prénom à lui. C'est con, hein ? »

C'est eux qui sont cons...pensa Jun. On remplace pas un être humain par un autre...

« Et...Maki-chan...t'as aidé à ce moment là ?  
-Exactement. »

Sans y réfléchir, Jun tendit la main vers Sho et la posa sur la sienne dans un geste apaisant et compassionnel. Sans calcul, sans préméditation. Et il sentit ses doigts le brûler au contact de la peau chaude de Sho. Pourquoi était-ce différent de ses autres conquêtes ? Le premier geste d'intimité était toujours important pour Jun, c'était une porte ouverte vers une relation plus poussée et servait de test avant de se montrer plus entreprenant. Mais ce n'était certainement pas par compassion ! Et ça n'était certainement pas ce genre de chose qu'il devait ressentir. Son cœur qui s'agite, ses joues qui le brûlent, son ventre qui se creuse presque douloureusement et sa gorge qui s'assèche.  
Sho leva les yeux vers lui et ils n'étaient que tristesse et douleur. Ils étaient baignés de larmes mais il avait les joues sèches, comme quelqu'un qui a trop pleuré et a appris à en maîtriser le flot. Jun sentit ses bras le démanger avec fureur. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille pour lui dire qu'il était un homme extraordinaire de gentillesse et d'intelligence, qu'il était celui qui lui donnait envie de devenir un homme bien pour le mériter. Comme ami, comme amant, comme amoureux...comme une ombre réconfortante s'il le pouvait. Tout pour le laisser être à ses côtés.  
Jun s'avança et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Sho, le fixant avec tristesse, s'imprégnant de sa peine, et il passa la main dans sa nuque, caressant l'arrière de son oreille du bout du pouce, pour l'inciter à poser la tête sur son épaule. Sho n'opposa pas de résistance et se pencha en avant, laissant une larme couler enfin. 

« Excusez-moi... »siffla une voix haut perchée qui les fit sortir brusquement de leur bulle. Sho bondit et se redressa, laissant Jun au sol qui lança un regard mauvais à l'intruse. Elle reprit en pinçant le nez d'un air dégoûté :

« Excusez-moi je cherche Aiba Masaki-kun. C'est mon fils et il ne se trouve pas en cours, je me demandais si toutefois vous l'aviez vu au dortoir. »

Sho baissa la tête alors que ses joues devenaient écarlates en réalisant ce que la femme avait dû penser en les voyant dans une telle position. Jun se releva et mis les mains dans les poches, la défiant du regard, près de toute évidence à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Il paraît évident que vous n'avez rien vu... »persifla-t-elle « Vous sembliez...bien trop occupé... »

Elle tourna des talons et un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Sho...  
-Je...je vais rentrer à ma chambre.  
-Viens dans la mienne, je te ferai à manger, on pourra discuter.  
-Non, je préfère rester seul ce soir.  
-C'est à cause d'elle ? »insista Jun, haussant la voix, la colère le prenant, refusant de le laisser partir. « Mais on ne faisait rien de mal !  
-Bonsoir Matsumoto-kun. »

Sho s’enfuit du foyer et Jun entendit ses pas décroître dans le couloir. Il mit un coup de pied dans l'un des fauteuils et enfonça son poing dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. En voyant le sang commencer à couler de ses jointures, il siffla de dépit et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler un de ses coup d'une nuit. Grâce à Sho, il aurait droit à une deuxième nuit...


	8. Chapter 8

Cette nuit-là, dans sa chambre close, ou seule régnait l'obscurité, Sho sentit un courant d'air le frôler. Il garda les yeux clos frémissant en sentant sa couverture se soulever et un corps chaud se glisser à ses côtés.  
Un souffle brûlant balaya son cou et son épiderme se dressa lorsqu'une bouche vint caresser sa jugulaire. « Sho... »résonna une voix rauque et pleine de désir au creux de son oreille, réveillant sa chair endormie.  
Sho ne répondit pas, n'osant pas le regarder, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Puisqu'il dormait, tout était permis...la bouche remonta le long de son cou et vint se poser avec tendresse sur sa mâchoire carrée, évitant à dessein ses lèvres. Un sentiment de frustration le pinça avec délice et il sentit Jun sourire contre sa peau.

« Tu es tellement beau... »lui susurra-t-il encore en dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesque jusqu'à glisser le long de son flanc pour prendre sa main et enchevêtrer ses doigts aux siens. Jun amena leurs mains jointes à l'intérieur du pyjama de coton de Sho pour caresser du bout de leurs doigts son membre dressé. Du pouce, Jun en titilla l’extrémité, recueillant le précum qui en coulait et il passa son doigt humide sur la lèvre inférieure de Sho avant de le goûter du bout de la langue. Sho n'avait jamais rien sentit de si délicieux que son désir sur la langue de Jun. Celui-ci redescendit le long de son ventre dur gémissant de plaisir anticipé et revint se placer sur la main inanimée de Sho qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la reprit dans la sienne et la posa sur son sexe, la faisant descendre jusqu'à la base avec une lenteur torturante, faisant gémir un peu plus Sho dont les hanches se mirent en mouvement sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.   
Jun l'embrassa encore, plus profondément et serra un peu plus la main de Sho exerçant une plus forte pression sur lui, imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient plus erratiques, le faisant crier un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa paume. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Jun mais ne rencontra que le noir de sa chambre calme et sa propre main couverte de sa semence. Il soupira pour reprendre son souffle et l'angoisse le saisit...c'était Jun dont il avait rêvé, c'était Jun qui lui avait fait l'amour dans ses songes et pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à l'arrêter, son cœur serré de bonheur et de désir.  
Il se leva l'esprit embrumé et fila dans sa salle de bain pour effacer les traces de son crime. Car s'en était un, à n'en pas douter. Maki était partie depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et il avait tout fait pour éviter Jun depuis la scène qui s'était déroulée entre eux. Mais pas un jour n'était passé sans que celui-ci ne tente de lui parler. Sho était trop bouleversé encore pour lui adresser la parole...ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, c'était vrai. Il avait été une épaule consolante dans un moment de déprime, et il aurait dû lui en être reconnaissant, mais Sho savait intimement que ça n'avait pas été que ça. Il avait été remué par le regard qu'il lui avait adressé, par la chaleur qu'il avait dégagé, par la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve et si cette femme n'était pas arrivée à ce moment précis, Sho aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait cherché à embrasser Jun. Et il aurait dû en subir les conséquences...Car l'autre lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Comment prendrait-il ce retournement de situation ? Comment en parlerait-il à Maki ? L'envie de l'embrasser était-elle déjà de la tromperie ?   
La seule chose salutaire pour l'instant était de le fuir comme la peste...ça n'était pas courageux, ça n'était pas gentil pour Jun mais ça lui ferait moins mal que s'il restait à ses côtés avec l'état d'esprit actuel qui était le sien...  
Il s'habilla en hâte avant de déjeuner et de passer la tête par la porte pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Personne. Il sortit et prit le chemin de sa maison.   
Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et il ne pouvait pas se soustraire au repas dominical familial.   
Sho salua la bonne qui vint lui ouvrir, demandant des nouvelles de sa famille avant de passer au salon où son père était occupé à lire le journal. Il s'assit face à lui et sentit tout de suite qu'il avait l'esprit occupé. Mais quand il vit le visage pincé de sa mère qui l'invita à passer à table, il eut la confirmation que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils mangèrent quasiment en silence, n'échangeant que quelques nouvelles de l'entreprise et de la fac, et ce n'est qu'après le repas, lorsqu'ils repassèrent au salon, que la bombe explosa. 

« Sho-kun...j'ai eu de la visite » commença sa mère. Sho ouvrit grand les yeux dans une interrogation implicite. « La mère d'un des étudiants de Tokyo U...  
-Oui ?  
-Aiba...Hibaki-san.  
-Je ne la connais pas.  
-Elle, apparemment te connait. Elle est dans la même œuvre de charité que moi et...elle est très au fait des histoires qui courent dans les cercles. »

Sho sentit ses joues s'enflammer en se souvenant soudain où il avait entendu ce nom... « Aiba », la femme du foyer...

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais un nouvel ami, ce Matsumoto-kun.  
-Il est dans mon dortoir effectivement...  
-Elle vous a vu ensemble et elle a cru bon de m'en informer. Ce garçon n'est pas fréquentable, Sho...Il a une réputation déplorable.  
-Il n'est pas méchant, Maman.  
-Ce n'est pas le problème ! Si on t'associe à un homme pareil, tu imagines ce qui va se dire ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine exactement ? »demanda-t-il un peu plus fort, sentant la colère monter en lui. Sans savoir pour quelle raison, le fait qu'on attaque Jun le mettait sur la défensive.

« Il y a des histoires qui traînent à son sujet. Il a...séduit...l'année dernière un fils de bonne famille. C'est un homosexuel notoire, Sho, qui prend plaisir à charmer d'innocents jeunes hommes pour ensuite diffuser des photos de leurs 'ébats'... »soupira-t-elle avec dégoût.

Sho se leva de son fauteuil et pinça le nez d'agacement.

« Les gens racontent n'importe quoi, Maman, ils sont jaloux de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas !  
-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix... »soupira-t-elle d'un air las en faisant un signe de tête à son mari.   
Son père ouvrit le PC qui se trouvait sur son bureau et l'amena à Sho, lui mettant un dossier de photos sous le nez.

« Depuis que ces photos ont commencé à circuler, le garçon que tu vois a dû quitter Tokyo et la femme avec qui il était marié. Il a tout perdu à cause de cet homme ! Promets moi que tu ne lui adresseras plus jamais la parole...Sho ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

Le diaporama se mit à défiler, mettant sous ses yeux des images de Jun dénudé, dans des positions qui ne laissaient aucun doute quand à ce qu'il faisait à l'homme qui se trouvait avec lui au lit. La nausée le saisit soudain. Il regarda ses parents qui pudiquement s'étaient détournés et leur lança tout bas « Le plus étonnant est que des gens bien pensant aient ce genre de clichés sur leur PC... » avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner en courant jusqu'au parc le plus proche où il s'effondra, la tête en friche, prête à exploser.  
Il ne rentra au dortoir que plusieurs heures après et il regagna sa chambre sans accorder un regard au foyer et aux couloirs surpeuplés en cette fin de week-end.  
A peine sa porte passée, il entendit frapper et sans surprise, vit Jun, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Sho soupira et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. 

« Ca faisait longtemps... »souffla Jun en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « Quoi de neuf ?  
-Je...j'ai été manger chez mes parents aujourd'hui... »lança Sho en s'asseyant sur une chaise à quelques mètres de Jun.  
« C'était bien ?  
-C'était...instructif »continua-t-il le visage dur soudain. Il était en colère. Contre Jun, contre lui-même qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher malgré l'évidence de lui trouver des raisons, des excuses, des échappatoires...  
« Ah ?  
-On leur a donné quelque photos... »

Jun fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Des photos de toi...et d'un autre homme. Au lit. Un homme marié qui a perdu sa femme et son travail à cause de ces photos. »

Jun se leva et vint à lui.

«  Quel homme ?  
-Il y en a tant que ça... ?  
-Qui a donné ces photos à tes parents ? »grogna Jun, le visage défait par la colère.  
« La femme de l'autre fois...mais ça ne change rien. J'ai promis à mes parents que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole.  
-Tu...plaisantes ?  
-Non. Ca va trop loin.  
-Sho ! Envoie les au diable ! On s'entend bien tous les deux, tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire les racontars ?  
-Et les photos ? Jure moi que c'est un montage, Jun et je te croirais... »dit il d'une voix ferme en le regardant au fond des yeux, quémandant un mensonge. 

Jun le regarda à son tour. Il allait lui sourire et lui dire que c'était ces idiots qui voulaient le piéger, les séparer...Il allait marcher vers lui et lui mettre la main sur l'épaule dans un geste apaisant et Sho le croirait. Et une fois ce mensonge accepté, digéré, il accepterait tout de lui...même de le laisser se glisser dans son lit. Il gagnerait son pari et Nino serait enfin à lui.  
Mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il en était incapable. Incapable de lui mentir.

« C'était avant... »fut sa seule et pitoyable défense.  
« Avant quoi ?  
-Avant toi. C'est vrai, je suis un salaud, un noceur notoire, mais je peux te jurer que je suis sincère avec toi. Je n'ai regardé personne d'autre depuis toi.  
-Tu n'as couché avec personne ?  
-... »

Sho se maudit de n'avoir pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Ca ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait aucun droit sur la vie sentimentale ou sexuelle de Jun...Alors pourquoi ce silence si révélateur lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre ?

« Sors... »murmura-t-il.  
« Sho, s'il te plait...  
-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu es mort pour moi. »

Jun fit un pas en arrière aussi sûrement que si Sho l'avait giflé. Il savait que Sho prenait la pleine mesure de ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait combien la notion de mort était définitive à ses yeux. Il ne pu que répéter.  
« Sho, s'il te plaît... » platement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, abasourdi par la dureté de sa sentence. Il ne serait jamais à lui. Et en cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et être quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme qui n'aurait pas fait ce genre de pari, qui n'aurait pas piétiné le cœur des autres comme le sien était en train de se faire piétiner en ce moment même. Il aurait voulu rencontrer Sho en étant un autre, un autre qui l'aurait mérité, parce qu'il l'entendait cette voix dans sa tête qui se moquait de lui et lui criait qu'on ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Il l'avait perdu à jamais.   
Il ne l'avait jamais eu.   
Pas une seconde.   
Sho détourna le regard et Jun sortit sur la pointe des pieds, refermant la porte derrière lui avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait.  
Quand il regagna sa chambre, son portable se mit à sonner et il reçut un mail de Nino qui lui disait qu'il l'attendait chez lui.   
Jun en fit sa planche de salut et fonça chez sa mère.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit Nino qui était assis dans le fumoir et il était accompagné d'un garçon plus grand que lui, qui lui sourit lumineusement lorsqu'il passa la porte.  
Jun arqua un sourcil vers Nino pour lui demander la raison de sa présence.

« C'est Masaki-kun ! Aiba Masaki-kun, tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici...  
-Oh...le diamant ?  
-Exactement... »dit Nino dans un sourire, faisant un geste à Masaki qui ne comprenait pas l'échange.  
« Et ? Quelle est a raison de votre présence ?  
-Viens ici... »souffla Nino a Aiba en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé. 

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait pendant que Jun prenait place dans le fauteuil leur faisant face, s'allumant une cigarette.  
Nino passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Masaki dans un geste doux, l'approchant de lui, comme si c'était un chaton qui se pliait de bonne volonté aux caresses de son maitre. 

« Masaki-kun a un problème...  
-Tiens donc ? »dit Jun d'un air ennuyé.  
« Il est amoureux de son professeur de poterie...chut... »souffla-t-il à Aiba qui s'agitait soudain. « Matsumoto-kun est un ami, on peut tout lui dire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'il peut t'aider. Dis-lui...  
-Je...je suis amoureux d'Ohno-san.  
-Et »le coupa Nino dont l'impatience grandissait. « il ne sait pas comment lui avouer qu'il l'aime, il est trop timide. Je lui ai suggéré de lui écrire une lettre.  
-C'est une bonne idée. »accorda Jun en souriant à Nino. Il savait exactement où il voulait en venir...il lui avait amené l'agneau sacrificiel...le fils de cette vipère...

Jun prit un air aimable et se pencha en avant, le sourire au lèvre .

« Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas la nuit ici ? Il fait déjà nuit et je pourrais peut-être...t'aider à rédiger cette lettre... ?  
-Vous feriez ça ? »glapit Aiba d'un air ravi son regard allant d'un oiseau de proie à l'autre. Nino hochait la tête en lui caressant la joue. 

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que Jun-kun était gentil...le meilleur des hommes, ne, Jun-kun ?  
-N'exagère pas » dit-il d'un air faussement humble.  
« Alors, vas-y, Masaki-kun, on va te conduire à ta chambre et Jun-kun va venir t'aider, ok ?  
-D'accord ! »dit-il en se relevant.

Il suivit le majordome que Jun avait appelé et ils restèrent tous les deux un moment.  
Jun sourit à Nino.

« T'es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Avoue qu'il est mignon...  
-Il est mignon »concéda Jun.  
« Et ton affaire avec l'autre...benêt ? »souffla-t-il d'un air méprisant.

Jun l'attrapa par le col.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Son regard flamba de colère avant qu'il ne voit les yeux étonnés de Nino et le lâche en se reprenant. « Excuse-moi...je suis épuisé en ce moment.   
-Je le savais...il est trop coriace pour toi. Ou alors, peut-être as-tu pitié de lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ?? Je ne me souviens pas que quiconque t'ai résisté quand tu t'en donnais les moyens.  
-Il ne veux plus me voir. »murmura Jun, la tristesse le reprenant soudain, comme une lame de fond. Nino en fut déstabilisé. Rien ne se passait comme d'habitude...il fallait qu'il le secoue ou il allait lui échapper.  
« Et ça suffit à te rogner les griffes... ? Jun... » 

Nino vint se mettre face à lui et attrapant les pans de sa veste, il posa les lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord immobile, Jun ouvrit la bouche sous la langue de Nino et posa les mains sur sa nuque, l'excitation familière montant en lui. Nino s'écarta et lui sourit. 

« Pense à la nuit qu'on va passer si tu gagnes notre pari... »

Il avait raison, se dit Jun. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentimentalisme qui lui ressemblait si peu ? Il s'était perdu en chemin, mais heureusement Nino était là. Comme toujours. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, le goût de la salive de Nino sur la langue et il lui sourit en baissant les yeux d'un air entendu.

« Mais pour l'instant, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend. Et, je dois y aller.  
-Tu rentres au campus ?  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi...et puis, je serais au bout de la webcam, ne t'en fais pas. Ja' »dit il en sortant, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d’œil charmeur.

Jun se rajusta et monta quatre à quatre les marches, renforcé dans ses résolutions. Elle allait payer cette vieille bigote...et elle serait sur la liste des heureux destinataires de cette merveilleuse vidéo amateur. La ferait-elle circuler comme elle l'avait fait pour les photos de Jun...rien n'était moins sûr.  
Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et Masaki fit un bond de surprise avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.  
Il était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit et avait ouvert son PC devant lui, en mode bloc-note, quelques lignes étaient déjà rédigées. Il était en pantacourt et débardeur, prêt pour la nuit. 

« Tu as commencé ? »demanda Jun en posant sa veste sur une chaise, avant d’ôter son gilet. Il s'assit près de Masaki sur le lit et posant un bras par dessus sa taille, commença à lire par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les yeux. « C'est nul » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire et sentencieuse.   
Aiba baissa la tête, honteux.

« Efface, je vais te dicter ce que tu dois écrire... »

Masaki s’exécuta et le regarda dans l'attente de la dictée.  
Jun déplaça sa main baguée au dessus de son épaule, la caressant avec légèreté en commençant à parler.

« Cher...comment tu l'appelles ?  
-Satoshi-kun... »murmura-t-il en regardant la main qui descendait le long de son dos.  
« Cher Satoshi-kun, je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps les sentiments qui m'agitent...écris ! »dit-il en le regardant avec étonnement alors qu'il dénudait le bas de son dos.

Masaki opina et se mit à écrire, rougissant brutalement, sentant son épiderme se dresser sous la caresse. C'était agréable il devait le reconnaître mais tellement inattendu...était-ce bien normal de faire ce genre de choses ? Il entendit Nino lui souffler que tout ce qui nous faisait du bien ne pouvait pas être mauvais, et il s'apaisa, laissant le frisson de plaisir le secouer. Jun sourit en le sentant réagir. Il lui passa son débardeur par dessus les épaules en le laissant sur le ventre. Masaki ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Il avait bien chaud soudain et quand il sentit la langue de Jun venir goûter le creux entre ses omoplates, il dû rajuster sa position pour soulager son érection naissante. 

« Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi comme à un homme dont j'aimerais être aimé... »

Il se redressa et passa la main sous l'élastique de son pantacourt, mettant à jour sa chute de rein, plus qu'appétissante. Il y posa les lèvres lentement, en savourant la douceur, avant de faire glisser un peu plus le vêtement pour le faire tomber au sol. Aiba lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu se retrouver nu si rapidement sans même avoir eu l'idée de protester. Jun était bien trop imposant et dominateur pour qu'il en ait même l'envie. Il se laissait faire, ne luttant pas contre le plaisir qui le prenait.  
Jun se leva et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

« Je sais que pendant ces journées que nous avons passé ensemble, tu ne me regardais pas avec réticence et j'ai, bien audacieusement, eu l'espoir que tu éprouvais pour moi autre chose que de l'amitié...Quoi ?  
-Nous n'avons jamais passé de journées ensemble.  
-Ecris, c'est tout... »dit Jun d'un air qui n'autorisait pas la réplique, tout en reprenant son déshabillage. « Ou j'en étais déjà ? Ah...cette journée passée ensemble ! »

Il revint s'asseoir près d'Aiba et de ses deux mains ouvrit ses cuisses, avant de passer son doigt entre ses fesses. Masaki le regarda encore, un peu inquiet. Jun lui lança un soupir excédé. « Quoi encore ?  
-Je suis amoureux de Satoshi-kun...  
-Je le sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'on écrit une lettre...  
-Mais ce que vous êtes en train de faire...c'est bien ?  
-Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »

Masaki rougit un peu plus et opina lentement.

« Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. Et Satoshi sera bien heureux d'avoir un amant qui sait quoi faire pour le combler. Maintenant laisse-toi faire et dis-moi si tu aimes... »

Il s'était enduit les doigts de lubrifiant tout en lui parlant et les passa sur son intimité avant d'en introduire un en lui. Masaki se raidit légèrement et Jun vint se placer entre ses jambes et lui souffla à l'oreille 

« Tu peux bouger contre le matelas pour te caresser... »

Aiba fit ce qu'il lui disait et poussa un gémissement de contentement. Jun positionna un deuxième doigt puis un troisième l'étirant pour le préparer à sa venue. Plus personne ne songeait à la dictée maintenant et seuls leurs soupirs de plaisir emplissaient la pièce. Jun se pencha sur lui, mettant le PC sur la table qui se trouvait au bout du lit et en voyant que Masaki avait les yeux fermés, sourit à la webcam, faisant un clin d’œil à son comparse qui ne devait pas en rater une miette. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Masaki et se positionna entre elle, passant les mains sur ses hanches pour les faire décoller du lit, avant de placer son membre face à son entrée bien huilée.   
Il l'embrassa dans la nuque et lui souffla en sentant l'excitation le prendre « Je vais entrer en toi maintenant, ça va te faire un peu mal au début, mais je te jure que tu vas vite adorer... »  
Tout en parlant il poussa en avant ses hanches le pénétrant en douceur, s'enfouissant dans son étroitesse avec délice, oubliant toutes ses préventions quant au fait que c'était Nino qui lui avait mis entre les cuisses.  
L'entendant gémir il alla un peu plus profondément en lui et ajustant l'angle de son bassin, tapa dans son point G avec lenteur. Masaki poussa un cri qu'il ne put réprimer et qui fit sourire Jun. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit se mit à dériver. Il se demanda si Sho était aussi chaud et aussi serré. Est-ce qu'il pousserait les mêmes cris de plaisir ? Est-ce qu'il ressentirait davantage de plaisir en se perdant en lui ?  
Jun embrassa le dos de Masaki, allant mordiller la base de sa nuque et enchevêtrer les doigts aux siens.

« C'est bon ? »demanda-t-il en lui prenant le menton pour relever sa tête, baissant sa bouche avec douceur.   
« O-oui...c'est bon...encore... »souffla Masaki a bout de souffle.

Jun le pilonna un peu plus fort, imaginant à la place de ce corps long et délié mais si beau, celui plus musclé et masculin de Sho. En ce moment c'était à lui qu'il faisait l'amour, y mettant toute la rage et la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait tourné des talons dans le foyer ce soir-là. Il avait été doux et compréhensif, ça n'avait pas marché, il allait devoir passer au mode plus agressif et en jouissant profondément en Masaki son cœur explosa. Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout et à remporter son pari. Nino serait bientôt dans son lit et cette fois-ci il ne serait pas un simple spectateur, ce serait lui l'acteur principal de leur petite comédie érotico-sensuelle...  
Il se retira de Masaki et s'allongea à côté de lui, lui caressant le visage en souriant. 

« Alors ? »demanda-t-il « Tu as aimé ?  
-Oui...c'était génial. Ca sera aussi bien avec Satoshi-kun ?  
-C'est sensé être encore meilleur avec la personne qu'on aime.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Ca...j'en sais rien... »dit-il avec une légère amertume. « Viens là »dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Masaki vint se nicher contre lui et Jun lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur avant qu'ils ne s'endorment ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

Assis dans le salon de ses parents, Sho faisait tourner entre ses doigts la carte qu'il avait trouvée en sortant de sa chambre d'étudiant ce matin là. Elle avait été passée sous la porte et si elle n'avait pas été pourpre, il l'aurait probablement écrasée dans sa hâte de quitter les lieux.  
Depuis trois semaines, il avait rayé Jun de sa vie et depuis trois semaines il vivait dans le doute et l'inquiétude. Il était devenu son propre bourreau, son envie prisonnière de sa volonté...Il était au bord de l'implosion et ne savait pas comment faire face à cette rage qui l'habitait désormais.  
Il aurait tout donné pour aller frapper à cette porte pas si lointaine et rire avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé de fâcheux entre eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa conscience s'emmêle...sa conscience morale et celle de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui...  
Sho donnait le change toute la journée, avec Maki au téléphone ou à travers sa webcam, à la fac, avec ses parents qui ne cessaient de se féliciter de la bonne éducation qu'ils avaient donné à leur fils, mais lui où était-il ? Qu'était devenue sa vie ? Encore une fois, il avait été mis face à ses insuffisances en matière de relation humaine. Si seulement Maki avait été à ses côtés, tout aurait été plus facile.   
Mais Jun ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche...  
Il n'avait pas admis de se faire rejeter sans sommation et chaque jour Sho était une nouvelle épreuve pour lui, rendant chaque acte de résistance de plus en plus difficile.  
La veille encore il l'avait trouvé dans le foyer alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre. Sho avait tenté de passer près de lui en baissant le regard mais Jun l'avait interpellé.

« Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ?  
-…. »

 

«  Sho ?  
-Hum ?  
-Pour le gala de charité de cette année, j'aimerais que tu sois à la table principale, il serait temps de te présenter à nos actionnaires...  
-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? »dit-il d'un air absent en fixant le carton qu'il tenait en main.  
« Quoi donc ?  
-Qu'un gala de charité serve d'assemblée générale aux entreprises des membres du comité...ça ne devrait pas plutôt être, je ne sais pas, une occasion de faire une bonne action, sans chercher son propre intérêt...  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Comment réussirait-on à réunir autant de monde si on ne devait parler que d'enfants nécessiteux et de faim dans le monde ? »souffla sa mère en faisant preuve d'un cynisme qui lui était coutumier. Son père ne bronchait pas, assis dans un fauteuil éloigné, lisant le journal économique.  
« Oui..suis-je bête... ! » dit-il d'un air léger avant de se renfrogner « A vrai dire je n'ai pas l'intention de venir cette année.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je suis attendu ailleurs ce soir-là.  
-Je te conseille de revoir l'ordre de tes priorités »souffla sa mère d'un ton menaçant.  
« Ou sinon, quoi, maman ? Toi et papa me rayerez de la liste des vivants ? Comme vous l'avez fait pour grand-mère ? »

Sho avait le nez pincé et le rouge aux joues. Jamais il n'avait osé parler si franchement à ses parents et s'il était intérieurement terrorisé en voyant leur regard incrédule et dégoûté, il ne pouvait plus arrêter son flot de parole. 

« Plutôt que de prier pour les morts, occupez vous de ceux qui vous entourent et qui sont bels et bien vivants !! »

Sho s'était levé et avait ramassé ses affaires. Il prit la direction de la porte mais fut arrêté par la voix de son père.

« Tu ne repasseras pas le seuil de cette porte tant que tu n'auras pas fait d'excuses à ta mère...  
-Tu as le sens de l'à-propos, n'est-ce pas, Papa ? »

Il sortit sans se retourner et fonça chez la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser en ce moment.   
Sho monta les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et alla frapper à la porte de l'association arc-en-ciel. Il entra sans attendre de réponse et fonça dans le salon où la vieille dame était assise, écoutant un vieux disque de jazz. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sho sourit d'affection. Il s'installa près d'elle et lui prit la main avec délicatesse.

« Tu m'as fait peur... »dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
« Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Imouto-sensei passa un main fripée sur le visage de son compagnon et plissa le front et les yeux.

« Tu es soucieux mon ange... »

Sho posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, se laissant caresser comme lorsqu'il était enfant, sa tension nerveuse diminuant au rythme du toucher de la vieille femme. 

« Oba-chan...  
-Tu viens de chez tes parents ?  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Je connais suffisamment ma fille pour savoir qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour te mettre dans des états pareils...mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sho se releva et posant le menton sur ses genoux relevés, lui reprit la main, la caressant du pouce.

« Je...suis perdu, Ba-chan...  
-Raconte-moi.  
-C'est Jun-kun.   
-Oh...c'est Jun-kun »siffla-t-elle d'un air entendu. « Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine à ce point ?  
-Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. »souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible mais qui n'échappa pas à la vieille femme.  
« Et Maki-chan ?  
-Je l'aime...aussi. Pour des raisons différentes.  
-Tu en as parlé à Maki ?  
-Non !! bien sûr que non. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jun-kun et il ne se passera jamais rien. Je lui ai dit que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Mes parents...tu comprends. Ils m'ont interdit de le voir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il pense, lui ?  
-Il m'en veut, je pense. Il est triste, probablement. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait une fois...  
-Je vois...  
-Et ce matin, il y avait une carte glissée sous ma porte. Il fête son anniversaire et il voulait que je vienne.   
-Et tu comptes y aller ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Mais tu en as envie.  
-J'en crève de le voir, Ba-chan...si tu savais comme c'est dur. J'ai l'impression de devoir me faire violence chaque jour pour ne pas courir le voir.   
-Alors tu l'as ta réponse.  
-Mais...ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien...il y a des photos, des rumeurs...il n'a pas nié...  
-Si tu es tombé amoureux de lui, il y a forcément quelque chose de bien en lui, Sho...aie confiance en toi.  
-Je sais que je vais me jeter droit dans la gueule du loup si j'y vais...  
-Et si tu n'y vas pas, tu auras des regrets toute ta vie.  
-Mais je suis sûr qu'il joue avec moi.  
-Tu en es sûr ou tu t'en convaincs pour ne pas souffrir ?  
-Je... »il réfléchi un moment. « Je ne sais pas. Et si c'est le cas ? Si je le revois et que je cède ? Et Maki, c'est impossible que je lui fasse du mal...  
-Alors tu vas rester et vivre avec elle en ayant une autre personne dans le cœur ? Sho-kun... »soupira-t-elle en lui prenant les deux mains. « Je pense que tu n'es pas la personne merveilleuse que tu es grâce à tes bons à rien de parents. Je crois aussi avoir fait du bon travail avec toi, en t'apprenant à ne pas voir les gens selon les apparences. Peut-être que ce n'est pas un homme bien...peut-être va-t-il te faire souffrir...certainement, puisque tu souffres déjà. Mais l'immobilité est pire que tout. Et puis...j'ai toujours pensé que la base de l'éducation n'était pas d'éviter aux enfants de tomber, mais de leur apprendre à se relever seuls. Je sais que tu te relèveras. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Sho resta silencieux et se rallongea sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, se laissant à nouveau bercer par ses murmures, ses caresses et la voix de Nat King Cole qui chuchotait des mots d'amour.


	10. Chapter 10

La maison de la mère de Jun était pleine ce soir.  
Elle avait toujours su faire de l'anniversaire de son fils une occasion exceptionnelle, cette mère qui s'était toujours reproché d'être plus femme et amante que maman. Mais il était sa plus belle réussite, se plaisait à lui dire à outrance, comme si cela pouvait combler le manque émotionnel qu'il avait dû ressentir depuis sa prime enfance en étant ballotté d'un beau-père à un autre. Se flagellant sans rien faire pour remédier à sa folie des hommes, elle lui passait tout...les rumeurs, les dépenses folles qu'elle pouvait largement assumer, le manque de sérieux dont il faisait preuve. 

« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri... »lui dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Jun lui sourit avec affection et embrassa à son tour, le front de sa mère qui désormais était bien plus petite que lui. C'était toujours une femme magnifique, qui faisait tourner les têtes. Il avait été à bonne école avec elle. Mais pas une fois, il ne l'avait vu calculatrice ou manipulatrice à la différence de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. C'était une amoureuse...un cœur d'artichaut qui se donnait aussi vite qu'il se reprenait. Mais Jun admirait sa constance et la foi qu'elle mettait dans chaque relation qu'elle vivait. Lui en était incapable. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Etre en permanence entre deux hommes, deux femmes, deux amours et le cœur en miette ? Très peu pour lui...  
Et depuis que Sho avait déserté sa vie il avait un assez bon aperçu de ce qu'il fuyait de toutes ses forces. Plus rien n'avait de goût et d'importance désormais à ses yeux et il avait accepté cette fête du bout des lèvres pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui s'en serait voulu à mort de ne pas faire de l'anniversaire de son fils, la fête dont elle rêvait. Mais il avait tout de même tenté sa chance en glissant un carton d'invitation sous sa porte...même s'il n'y croyait guère.

« Je vous laisse... »souffla sa mère  
« Tu t'en vas, mais pourquoi ?  
-Je vous laisse entre vous, regarde toutes ces jolies filles ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ta vieille mère...  
-Ce sera toujours toi la plus belle, maman... »dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.  
« Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
-Oui, je le sais...  
-On mange ensemble cette semaine ? »rit-elle en enfilant son manteau.  
Jun opina et l'accompagna à la porte où Nino arrivait accompagné de Masaki et de Satoshi.  
Le président des élèves embrassa la mère de son ami avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape par le col, car il s'attardait trop à son goût sur la joue de la jolie femme.

« Bon anniversaire Jun-kun !! »cria-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille de champagne.  
« Merci... »répondit-il en s'inclinant face à Masaki qui était rouge écrevisse, lui pinçant la joue comme à un enfant turbulent, sous les yeux interdits du potier.  
« Il y a du monde... »interrompit Nino fort à propos.  
« Hum...toujours... »

Nino resta auprès de Jun alors que les deux amoureux avançaient jusqu'au buffet.

« C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?  
-Quel tête d'enterrement ?  
-La tienne...C'est encore l'autre ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Tu l'as invité ?  
-Si tu parles de Sho-kun, oui.  
-Et il n'est pas venu ?  
-Il n'est pas encore là.  
-Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es amoureux...je ne te reconnais plus. Je suis...comment dire, un peu déçu que tu t'entiches d'un homme aussi quelconque. »

Jun leva un sourcil et regarda son comparse, piqué au vif.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est juste du dépit. Il est retors...  
-Alors admets que tu as perdu et passe à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Pas question !  
-Tu me fatigues avec tes obsessions et tes idées fixes ! Sois un peu moins psycho-rigide...lâche du lest... »dit Nino en lui passant les bras autour du cou. « Pourquoi on ne se trouverait pas une jolie jeune fille qui finirait dans une de ses merveilleuses chambres à l'étage, entre nous...comme au bon vieux temps, c'est une belle façon de conclure un anniversaire, non ? »

Jun sourit en baissant le regard, se demandant si dans cette proposition, Nino ne lui en faisait pas une autre bien plus intéressante. Depuis un moment, il était plus tendre avec lui, plus tactile et il l'avait même embrassé il y avait quelques semaines...peut-être...Il releva les yeux et Nino se mit à rire. Le président des étudiants fixait un point derrière l'épaule de Jun et avait l’œil moqueur qui le caractérisait si bien.  
Jun pressentit avant même de le savoir ce qui se passait dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Sho sur le seuil de la maison, les mains dans les poches, le teint pâle.   
Il ne les quittait pas des yeux et en rencontrant le regard de Jun, il tourna des talons et s'enfuit.

« Enfoiré... »souffla Jun à Nino qui pleurait de rire et se mit à courir derrière Sho.

Il le rattrapa au portail de la résidence en lui attrapant le bras.

« Attend !! Sho s'il te plaît. »

L'étudiant avait le regard dur et serrait la mâchoire.

« Tu te plantes, il n'y a rien entre Nino et moi...  
-Tu comptes me mener en bateau encore longtemps, Jun ?  
-Je te le jures, je t'attendais ce soir, je crevais d'envie que tu viennes... »dit-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, tentant de l'embrasser. Sho tourna la tête, se dérobant à regret.   
« Laisse-moi tranquille... »souffla-t-il. « Si tu as un tant soit peu d'affection pour moi, laisse-moi tranquille. Ma vie est sens dessus dessous depuis que je te connais. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je me taperais la tête contre les murs...je me déteste à cause de toi...  
-Parce qu'avec moi tu peux être toi-même ? »dit Jun d'une voix claire.  
« Parce qu'avec toi, plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi...rien que toi...  
-Alors laisse-moi t'aimer Sho. »chuchota Jun, le cœur explosant de joie en entendant cette confession si semblable à celle qu'il aurait voulu lui faire. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui sentant son cœur battre furieusement.   
« Tu m'aimes, Jun ? »dit-il contre son cou, envoyant des frissons de plaisir à travers tout le corps de Jun.  
« Je t'aime...comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Comme je n'aimerais probablement jamais plus personne. »murmura Jun en souriant, fou de bonheur de serrer enfin contre lui l'objet de son affection, ne croyant pas la chance qu'il avait. Il y a quelques minutes seulement, il se morfondait dans un puit de mélancolie, et en ce moment, il le tenait dans ses bras, lui disant combien il l'aimait. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sho si tu savais. »

Jun desserra légèrement son étreinte pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sho. Enfin dit-il en pressant sa bouche contre la bouche pulpeuse dont il avait tant rêvé. Avant de se reculer sous le coup de la surprise. Ses lèvres étaient froides et ne répondait pas à son baiser. A bien y réfléchir il était raide dans son étreinte tout à l'heure. Il avait l'impression de serrer un bloc de granit mais dans son élan amoureux, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Sho... ?  
-Alors si tu m'aimes, vraiment, laisse-moi.   
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne veux plus t'aimer, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Je veux vivre ma vie sans heurt, qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était avant que tu ne surgisses.   
-Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir alors ?  
-Je voulais te voir. J'en mourrais d'envie. Ce temps passé loin de toi avait fini par me faire penser que la douleur de ton absence était pire que d'être à tes côtés en sachant que tu te moquais de moi...Mais je t'ai vu avec Ninomiya et je me suis souvenu. Alors puisque je suis un homme faible, épargne-moi et ne me tente plus. Adieu, Matsumoto-san. »

Sho lui sourit et reprit sa route, le froid de la nuit le mordant cruellement. Il monta dans sa voiture et au bout de quelques kilomètres s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route. Il sortit en trombe, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et il s'accroupit en mettant ses mains en visière sur ses yeux, attendant de réussir à les refouler. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait de faire demi-tour. C'était tellement bon de sentir ses bras autour de lui, son rire sur sa peau, d'entendre ses mots d'amour...Non, c'était mieux ainsi...  
Quand la boule dans sa gorge eu dégonflée, il reprit sa route en direction du campus.   
Tout était sombre dans les dortoirs et Sho fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa clef, la glissant dans la serrure avant de constater que la porte était ouverte. Il avait dû oublier de la fermer en partant, il avait la tête en vrac en ce moment...  
Sho alluma la lumière et vit debout au milieu de sa chambre, Jun qui l'attendait le regard grave et émouvant. Il lui ouvrit les bras et Sho s'y précipita, cherchant sa bouche avec avidité l’entraînant sur le lit avec lui, riant et pleurant sur ses lèvres et dans son cou, avant de prendre le visage de Jun entre ses mains et de le regarder avec profondeur.   
Il l'aimait, c'était vrai...Sho pouvait le voir à l'incrédulité qu'il lisait en ce moment sur son visage, à la joie qu'il cherchait à étouffer de peur qu'elle ne soit à nouveau trompée, au désir enfin qui était criant...autant que celui de Sho en cet instant probablement.  
Jun fixa ses lèvres qui lui faisait tant envie et les baisa avec douceur, ouvrant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, sa bouche suivant le trajet de ses doigts. Sho ferma les yeux et laissa la sensation l'envahir. Sa chemise glissa au sol et Jun l'allongea sur le lit, caressant son torse et son ventre avant d'y poser la bouche. Sa main descendit pour aller caresser ses cuisses à travers le pantalon qu'il portait puis son entrejambe qui déformait déjà le tissu. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa braguette, Sho l'arrêta.  
Jun commença à paniquer...

« J'ai jamais fait ça. »murmura Sho.  
« Je sais, Sho.  
-Non, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. »

Jun resta un moment interdit et le fixa en silence. Il sentit sous le coton, le membre de Sho se ramollir. Il se redressa jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec ferveur. « Merci... »lui chuchota-t-il « Pour moi aussi c'est la première fois. C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour à quelqu'un que j'aime. »  
Sho l'embrassa à son tour et Jun passa les doigts dans l'ouverture de son pantalon sans quitter ses lèvres pour ranimer le membre endormi.  
Il reprit sa position entre ses cuisses et posa la bouche sur son bas-ventre le faisant gémir avant de poursuivre son exploration en effectuant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui le rendirent bientôt dur et dressé. 

« Tu es tellement beau.. »lui souffla Jun avec émotion, sa propre érection le démangeant furieusement.   
« Viens... »lui dit Sho en tendant les bras. Jun se rallongea contre lui et son amant refit les même gestes que ceux qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fit tomber sa chemise, embrassant ses tétons l'un après l'autre avec patience et application et Jun poussa un gémissement de contentement, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, sans le quitter des yeux. Sho hésita lorsque sa main s'approcha de son entrejambe mais Jun ouvrit sa braguette, libérant lui-même son sexe qui devenait douloureux. En voyant le regard hésitant de Sho, il lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas obligé... »

Sho s'allongea contre lui, sur le côté et lui prit la main, enlaçant leurs doigts comme ils l'avaient fait dans son rêve et mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Jun pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'il puisse la pénétrer de la langue. Jun grogna de plaisir en sentant leurs mains se poser sur son sexe dressé et commencer à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Sentir la main de Sho sur sa virilité guider la sienne le mettait en transe... C'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait connu, bien plus déroutante que toutes ces expériences de sexe pur qu'il avait vécues.

« Sho... »susurra-t-il dans sa bouche avant de le faire rouler sous lui. « J'ai très envie de toi... »

Sho se mit à rire en baissant la tête sur leurs deux sexes dressés. 

« J'ai envie d'être en toi. »sourit-il contre son cou.

Sho sentit une vague panique le saisir. Bien sûr il se doutait que c'est ce que deux hommes pouvaient faire dans un lit mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il serait dans cette situation. Depuis Jun, tous ces repères avaient volés en éclat et c'était grisant.  
Il le regarda et opina lentement, donnant son accord.  
Jun l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de se raidir. 

« Quoi ? »demanda Sho.  
« Je n'ai rien..pour...enfin te préparer.  
-Tant pis...on s'en passera »lança Sho soudain très excité par l'idée.  
-Certainement pas ! Tu ne voudras plus jamais recommencer...attends. »

Jun se leva du lit et farfouilla un moment dans la chambre de Sho avant de revenir près du lit et d'éteindre la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »demanda Sho.  
« Je préserve le mystère... »

Jun se rallongea près de lui et Sho sentit dans le noir ses doigts qui traçaient un sillon sur sa peau avec un liquide glissant qu'il ne reconnu pas. Mais c'était diablement bon cette caresse, tout comme cette bouche qui se posait enfin sur son membre. Il ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise lorsque Jun le prit profondément, alors qu'un doigt fourrageait son intimité avec dextérité.  
Il s'accrocha aux draps, partagé entre la sensation de cette bouche avide qui le pompait habilement et ses doigts maintenant au nombre de trois qui lui faisait l'amour. Jun avait su trouver son point sensible du majeur et se plaisait à le titiller faisant totalement perdre pied à Sho.

« Jun...je vais... »dit il en lui mettant la main sur la tête pour le freiner.  
« Non, pas tout de suite, tu dois m'attendre... »dit Jun en s'allongeant sur lui.

Sho écarta les cuisses un peu plus grand sentant le sexe dur de Jun se frotter à son entrejambe.   
Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et Sho se détendit suffisamment pour que Jun guide son membre en lui.   
En sentant Sho se raidir légèrement sous l'intrusion, il arrêta son mouvement et le caressa. 

« Je suis désolé, Sho...excuse-moi...  
-Continue. »souffla Sho des larmes au coin des yeux que Jun chassa de ses lèvres en poussant à nouveau en avant. Sho poussa un cri et planta ses ongles dans le bas du dos de Jun. 

« Je vais bouger maintenant. »

Sho opina et ne pu réprimer un nouveau gémissement mais de plaisir cette fois, en sentant à nouveau la sensation qu'avait produit ses doigts en lui mais de façon exponentielle.   
Jun bougeait lentement en lui, s'assurant que Sho prenait autant de plaisir que lui, se réjouissant des petits cris qu'il poussait contre son oreille. C'était tellement bon et tellement inattendu qu'il se serait pincé pour croire qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à Sho Sakurai. En l'entendant murmurer son nom avec passion, il explosa en lui avec puissance, poussant un cri de jouissance surpassant le bruit produit par les claquements que faisaient leurs peaux en sueurs l'une contre l'autre. Il se retira de Sho et le reprit dans sa bouche alors que son dos s'arquait sous l'effet de l'orgasme, avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte le précieux liquide.  
Il s'allongea ensuite la tête sur le ventre de Sho, écoutant sa respiration saccadée souriant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, du bonheur plein la tête.  
Sho le caressa en douceur, le faisant remonter jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Dis-moi maintenant... »murmura-t-il.  
« Quoi ?  
-Ce que tu as utilisé...  
-On ira en racheter demain matin...  
-Quoi ?  
-De l'huile...gomen c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Sho éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Il était donc là, dans son lit, ce grand séducteur devant l'éternel...


	11. Chapter 11

Sho ouvrit un œil endormi en direction de la lumière aveuglante du soleil levant et vit à ses côtés, Jun qui dormait encore profondément, le visage caché par ses bras, son corps impudiquement découvert.   
Il fit courir sa main à quelques centimètres de son ventre qui se soulevait à un rythme paisible, dans une caresse fantôme.  
Il baissa les yeux sur ses poignets endoloris, fixant la marque des liens encore rougeâtre qui les marquait. Il fit glisser son regard sur la table de chevet près de lui, un tube de lubrifiant et un paquet de préservatifs ainsi qu'une boite de mouchoirs se disputaient le petit espace et Sho s'assit sur le bord du lit se demandant comment sa vie avait pu changer si radicalement en un mois et demi...  
Il se leva pour s'étirer sans se préoccuper de sa nudité et alla à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Il avait d'épais cernes noirs autour des yeux à cause des nuits sans repos qu'il passait depuis qu'il avait un amant. Sho se brossa les dents pour chasser le pâteux de sa bouche et cracha avec rage le goût de bile qui lui venait...quand il se redressa il y avait Jun dans le miroir qui lui souriait accoudé au montant de la porte.   
Il s'avança jusqu'à Sho et passa une main en caresse sur sa cuisse, souriant davantage en sentant le frémissement de son épiderme. Jun se colla au dos de son amant, l'embrassant dans le cou et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sho ne répondit pas mais se retourna vers lui, se laissant cajoler avant de lui faire lâcher prise et de retourner dans sa chambre pour déjeuner.   
Jun s'assit face à lui et l'observa avec attention.

« Bonjour...Sho.  
-Hi. »répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa tasse de café.  
« Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Pas assez...  
-Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ?  
-Bien sûr...pourquoi je devrais ne pas y aller ?  
-Non...bien sûr que non...je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer la journée au lit.  
-...  
-On se voit ce soir ?  
-J'en sais rien. Je dois bosser mes partiels. »

Jun sourit dans sa tasse. C'est ce qu'il lui disait toujours et puis il suffisait qu'il se montre entreprenant et Sho plongeait sans résistance...  
Ils finirent de déjeuner et Jun fila sous la douche avant de revenir s'habiller sous le regard de Sho et de filer non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.  
Ca n'était pas simple avec Sho...mais ça, il le savait depuis qu'il avait commencé à s’intéresser à lui. C'était un homme intègre. C'était là le sel autant que l'écueil de leur aventure. Il se flagellait pour se qu'il faisait avec Jun, sans toutefois réussir à résister à l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers lui.   
Tous les matins ils se séparaient et tous les soirs ils se retrouvaient. C'était ainsi que marchait leur relation de couple...  
Quand les cours furent terminés ce soir-là et que Jun entra dans la chambre de Sho comme à l'accoutumée, il le trouva devant son PC, un livre ouvert à ses côtés et les lunettes sur le nez.   
Il s'accroupit au sol et attendit que Sho daigne lui prêter attention. Celui-ci résista quelques longues secondes avant de se mettre à rire en voyant les yeux implorant de son amant. Jun bondit pour l'embrasser et s'assit sur ses genoux, poussant l'ordinateur et les livres loin d'eux sur la table.

« Ta journée ?  
-Longue...tu m'as manqué... »souffla Jun en défaisant les premiers boutons de la chemise de Sho.  
« Je vois ça... »soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

La chemise ouverte, Jun se laissa glisser entre ses jambes et tâtant la bosse qui s'était formée, commença à défaire les boutons de son jean.

« Jun...non, je dois bosser.  
-Plus tard...tu bosseras plus tard, c'est l'heure de la récréation.  
-Avec toi c'est toujours l'heure de la récréation... »murmura Sho en s'avachissant sur son fauteuil, l'excitation coutumière le prenant au bas-ventre.   
« Tu veux que je t'attache ? »demanda Jun en le regardant.

Sho opina et Jun se redressa pour aller chercher le lien qui lui avait servit à l'attacher au lit la veille.  
Il attrapa la cordelette et revint à Sho, ôtant sa ceinture avant de se débraguetter.  
Jun se plaça derrière le fauteuil de travail de Sho, saisissant son poignet quand le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner.

« Attends... »souffla-t-il a Jun « C'est peut-être important.. »

Jun roula des yeux et s'assit sur le bureau, le lien entre les doigts alors que Sho décrochait.

« Mochi mochi...hum...oui Maki-chan, bien sûr que ça va et toi ? Oui moi aussi... »

Jun se releva avec brusquerie et raccrocha le téléphone sans sommation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ? Tu comptes lui dire quand ? »

Jun semblait hors de lui tout d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je lui dises quoi ?  
-Que tu te fais baiser par un mec, par exemple ?  
-Pas besoin d'être vulgaire, ça ne fera pas passer ta colère...qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je cloue Maki au pilori par téléphone ? Elle mérite pas ça...  
-Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un aspect de notre problème. Une des multiples facette de notre problème...  
-Quoi, Jun ? Notre couple ne ressemble pas à un couple modèle...quelle découverte ! »souffla Sho d'un air amer. Jun se radoucit un peu et s'accroupit devant lui, le regardant avec tendresse.  
« On s'aime c'est le principal, non ? On s'en fout des modèles...  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?  
-J'attends que tu assumes ce qu'on est tous les deux.   
-Il me semble que depuis quelques temps, j'ai révolutionné ma vie pour toi ! »dit Sho en désignant sa table de chevet «  Ca ne te suffit pas ?  
-Je...j'en suis venu à être obligé de t'attacher pour que tu te sentes moins coupable Sho, putain...  
-J'ai pas l'impression que ça te dérange plus que ça...  
-Et bien tu te plantes ! Tu fais de moi le seul de notre couple à assumer notre sexualité et ça me gonfle. Pourquoi personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble ?  
-A qui veux-tu que je le dise ? A mes parents, je ne leur parle plus...quant à Maki, le sujet est clos.  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Bien sûr que je l'aime...  
-Et moi alors ?  
-Toi, je t'aime autant que je te déteste...  
-Je me demande pourquoi je reste avec toi.  
-Alors va-t-en.  
-Tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, je vais me casser. » éructa Jun en ramassant sa veste. 

Sho ne répondit pas et reprit son téléphone pour rappeler Maki.  
Jun sortit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces et rageusement se demanda pour quelle raison, il se pourrissait la vie avec ce genre de psychodrame...  
Il rentra chez sa mère et à peine la porte passée, il reçu un e-mail auquel il répondit immédiatement. « Viens. Je suis chez moi. » avant de se rendre dans sa chambre en laissant au majordome des instructions pour son visiteur. C'était exactement de ça dont il avait besoin en ce moment...  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était baigné et changé, des légers coups à la porte lui indiquèrent que son invité était arrivé.  
Masaki le salua et entra avec timidité dans cette grande chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jun était en peignoir près du feu et sirotait un whisky en fumant une cigarette. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil club qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis content de te voir, Masaki-kun..comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?  
-Pas mal... »dit-il dans un demi-sourire.  
« Ca n'a pas l'air...raconte-moi. Je suppose que c'est la raison de ta venue.  
-Je...je me demandais, enfin, si vous pouviez m'aider à écrire une lettre...encore...  
-Oh, je vois...ça n'a pas avancé avec ton potier ?  
-Pas vraiment. Mais Nino-kun m'a dit...  
-Que t'as dit Nino ? »murmura Jun en se rapprochant de lui.  
« Que Satoshi-kun était mon amoureux mais que vous pouviez être mon amant...  
-Il t'a dit ça, vraiment ? Je suppose que c'est vrai...si personne d'autre n'est au courant. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Masaki hocha négativement la tête. Jun lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue, et le jeune homme ferma les yeux de plaisir, son teint se colorant déjà d'un hâle rose.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois...et j'ai souvent eu envie de venir vous voir... »murmura Masaki dans un grand élan de courage.  
« Alors tu veux apprendre de nouvelles choses ? »demanda Jun d'une voix pleine de charme.

Aiba ouvrit les yeux et opina lentement mais avec détermination.  
Jun tendit le menton vers lui en regardant ses vêtements. 

« Oh... »s'écria Aiba en comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui, ôtant son T-shirt avec obéissance, se mettant torse nu dans la douce chaleur de l'âtre. Jun le regarda enlever son jean et se tenir face à lui en boxer. Il se leva à son tour, ouvrant son peignoir et prenant la nuque de Masaki dans la paume de sa main pour l'embrasser en douceur, le faisant gémir. Jun fit glisser son sous-vêtement et l'allongea sur le précieux tapis persan déployé devant la cheminée après avoir jeté à terre sa sortie de bain.  
Il se mit sur le côté, face à Masaki et sourit en voyant qu'il était plus que prêt à passer à la suite. Ce garçon était fait pour l'amour, se dit-il... sans arrière pensée, sans réflexion inutile, porté par son désir et ses envies dans toute son innocence. En le préservant à tout prix, sa mère en avait fait un amant parfait, sourit-il en pensant à cette femme qu'il haïssait tant.   
Jun le caressa avec lenteur, le rapprochant de lui pour faire courir la paume de sa main au creux de ses reins, sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, avant de passer un doigt sur son membre dressé.  
« Je vais te montrer quelque chose »lui chuchota Jun entre deux baisers. Il se releva et se rallongea face à lui mais dans l'autre sens, pour se retrouver face à sa virilité.  
Il sortit la langue et commença à le lécher, se demandant s'il allait comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, en sentant une bouche chaude se refermer sur lui, il sourit de contentement. Jun s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder faire et Masaki le regarda à son tour.

« 90% des zones érogènes se trouve juste sous l'extrémité du sexe. C'est là qu'il faut que tu concentres tes efforts. Comme si c'était une sucette ou...une glace... »

Masaki opina et reprit avec application ce qu'il était en train de faire, faisant grogner Jun de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il le fit basculer sur le dos et l'enjambant, commença à bouger le bassin pour pénétrer ses lèvres, passant ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant, afin d’accéder à son intimité du bout des doigts.  
Quand il le sentit au bord du gouffre, il serra la base du sexe de Masaki pour l'empêcher de jouir et lui lança un regard autoritaire.

« Tu as intérêt à tout avaler, si on salit le tapis persan de ma mère, elle va me tuer. »

Aiba se mit à rire avant de redoubler d'effort et obéissant à Jun, avala sa jouissance sans se dérober, pendant que l'autre faisait de même avec lui.  
Jun prit son peignoir et les essuya tous deux avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Alors ? »dit-il à bout de souffle.  
« Ca a un drôle de goût...  
-Tu t'y feras... »lança Jun en souriant, avant de lui caresser la joue et de l'embrasser. « Et puis c'est tellement bon quand on s'embrasse ensuite que ça en vaut la peine, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-C'est vrai... »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment pendant lequel Jun tenta de repousser avec force les images de Sho qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Vous êtes fâchés avec Ninomiya-kun ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je ne vous ai pas vu ensemble depuis un moment.  
-Non, c'est toujours comme ça entre nous. On peut ne pas se voir pendant un certain temps, mais on a toujours plaisir à se retrouver.   
-Lui a l'air en colère. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais ce soir, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de vous.  
-C'est vrai ? Je suppose que je vais devoir l’appeler alors...Merci...et au fait...arrête de me vouvoyer je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade.  
-Je... »commença Masaki avant de baisser la tête gêné.  
« Oui ?  
-Je peux dormir ici ?  
-Bien sûr. Tu veux dormir avec moi ?  
-Oui ! »dit-il enthousiaste.  
« Alors viens, on va dans le lit, on sera mieux...  
-On pourra encore...écrire des lettres ?  
-Des tonnes... »rit Jun en lui prenant la main pour l’entraîner avec lui dans le lit, le faisant basculer sous lui.

Quand Sho ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Jun était près de lui, et le regardait avec attention.

« Excuse-moi pour hier soir, j'ai été nul...je sais que tu as besoin de temps. »

Sho s'était laissé embrasser sans protester, passivement...comme chaque fois, sans lui faire remarquer qu'il sentait une eau de toilette qui n'était pas la sienne.  
Dans la journée Jun avait envoyé un message à Nino qui effectivement semblait lui battre froid depuis un moment.  
Ne recevant pas de réponse, il alla l'attendre dans son dortoir et adossé à sa porte, l'attendit patiemment. Quand le Président des étudiants arriva il ouvrit sa porte sans le saluer mais la laissa tout de même ouverte pour qu'il le suive à l'intérieur.  
Jun alla s'asseoir d'autorité sur le lit adossé au mur et regarda Nino s'agiter dans la chambre avant qu'enfin, il ne se pose sur une chaise.

« Quoi ?  
-Bonsoir, Ninomiya-kun...c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami ?  
-Tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? Un mois et demi que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles et tu t'imagines que je vais t'ouvrir les bras ? Tu rêves.  
-C'est que j'ai une bonne raison... »dit Jun en se levant pour se placer face à lui.  
« Vraiment ?  
-J'ai gagné notre pari... »articula-t-il dans un grand sourire.  
« Tu as eu Sakurai ?  
-J'ai Sakurai, nuance. Pieds et poings liés.  
-Et alors...c'est comment ? »susurra Nino, ses yeux lançant des éclairs d'avertissement auquel Jun ne prit pas garde.  
« Au-delà du descriptible...si tu veux mon avis la virginité masculine est une vertu bien sous-estimée... »soupira Jun en s'étirant lascivement. « Une telle retenue au départ, mais quand il est au lit...si tu le voyais...il se donne avec tellement d'abandon...il est tout simplement magnifique...  
-Tu l'aimes ? »l'interrompit Nino.  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Parce que pour que tu vois tant de merveilles chez un mec si insipide et commun, je ne trouve pas d'autre explication. C'est l'amour qui aveugle et trouve des qualités là où il n'y en a pas... »lança Nino d'un air dédaigneux, piquant Jun au vif.  
« Tu te trompes, je ne l'aime pas...la preuve j'ai encore passé la nuit avec Masaki...quelle vitalité il a, c'en est attendrissant.  
-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »reprit Nino qui n'en démordait pas. « Ca reste à prouver.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, Président des étudiants... »susurra Jun en s'approchant de Nino à le toucher. « J'ai gagné mon pari, il va falloir me donner ma récompense.  
-Depuis quand je suis un putain de lot de consolation ? »siffla Nino entre ses dents. 

Jun se recula vivement comme frappé par un serpent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Un pari est un pari. »

Nino se releva et marcha sur Jun, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute dans le bureau qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur le meuble de chaque côté de lui et sans le quitter des yeux poursuivit : 

« Et je l'honorerai sans faute et bien plus encore...dès que tu n'auras plus un sérail à tes pieds. Je ne suis pas une conquête, je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans mon lit avec l'odeur d'un Sakurai collé à la peau pour aller ensuite t'allonger dans celui d'un Aiba en rut.  
-Tu ne veux plus que je vois Aiba ?  
-Exactement.  
-Je ne le verrai plus.  
-Et Sakurai ?  
-C'est..différent... »chuchota Jun en s'esquivant pour fuir le regard trop perçant de Nino.  
« Pourquoi c'est différent ?   
-C'est pas un coup d'un soir.  
-Et alors ? Tu l'as baisé, tu le jettes, on gagne ils perdent, tu te souviens ?  
-Bien sûr que je me souviens...mais je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de rupture...qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? »souffla Jun en retournant s'asseoir sur le lit. Nino le regarda lisant le doute dans ses yeux, cherchant une échappatoire à cet épineux problème, puis il vint s'asseoir tout contre lui, mettant la main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu veux que je te dises ce que je fais ? C'est tout simple...je lui renvoie la faute. Le temps passe et les sentiments aussi, ce n'est pas ma faute. Aujourd'hui une personne que j'aime énormément veut que je te sacrifie à elle, ce n'est pas ma faute. Choisis un autre amant, c'est le meilleur des conseils que je puisse te donner, si tu ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas ma faute...et le final : je t'ai pris avec plaisir, je te quitte sans regret, je te reviendrais peut-être, ainsi va le monde, ça n'est pas ma faute... »

Jun ne dit rien, le regard toujours dans le vague. Nino lui prit le menton pour le contraindre à le regarder et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« A moins que tu ne le préfères à moi...  
-Personne ne peut se comparer à toi, Nino... »chuchota Jun.

Nino posa sa main fermement sur la nuque de Jun, collant son front au sien, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » chuchota-t-il sentencieux en se levant et ouvrant sa porte, signifiant que la discussion était close.

Jun sentit une grande bouffée de la haine viscérale qu'il ressentait beaucoup moins depuis un moment lui revenir et il sourit en sentant cette ennemie familière l'envahir à nouveau, trouvant en sa compagnie coutumière un apaisement à l'angoisse de l'incertitude.  
Il passa devant Nino et lui chuchota un «  A très bientôt » lourd de sous-entendu.


	12. Chapter 12

En sortant de la chambre de Nino, Jun sortit son portable de sa poche et sourit amèrement en constatant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il avait invité Sho au restaurant pour fêter la fin de ses partiels...A l'heure qu'il était il devait probablement déjà l'attendre à la table qu'il leur avait réservé.  
Il prit sa voiture et roula dans la direction opposée à celle du restaurant de luxe. Jun savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire...depuis des mois -en fait depuis qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Sho- il n'y avait pas mis les pieds et pour être honnête il n'y avait même pas pensé.   
Le « Fanbangers » était un lieu tout à fait spécial de Tokyo connu seulement de quelques initiés du milieu underground. A peine le seuil totalement anodin passé, une odeur de fumée et d'encens entêtante le saisit à la gorge. Une musique électronique répétitive passée en sourdine, une ambiance intimiste et feutrée qui ne laissait pas filtrer la lumière du jour à l'intérieur, plongeait le visiteur dans un monde dérangeant et obsédant qui lui faisait perdre rapidement contact avec la réalité. Ici tout était permis et encouragé. Jun sourit en coin en voyant passer devant lui une femme en sous-vêtement tenir une autre femme en laisse. Et dire qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, il y venait presque tous les soirs...à se demander comment il avait pu supporter ça pendant tant de temps sans perdre pied. Mais malgré le recul qu'il tentait de prendre, il ne pu refréner davantage l'excitation si propre à ce lieu interlope de l'emporter. Il s'assit à une table après avoir commandé un verre, seul, sachant qu'il ne le serait pas longtemps et commença à observer les clients de ce soir, qu'il connaissait pour la plupart. Des habitués, quelques couples venus chercher l'aventure avec un nouveau partenaire, des esclaves en quête d'un maître ou d'une maîtresse et de nombreux professionnels vendant leur charme. 

« Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu au Fangbangers Matsumoto-sama... »lui souffla une voix rauque, alors qu'a ses côtés venait s’asseoir la coqueluche du club, Toma-kun.  
« J'étais très pris par mes études... »

Toma partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui mis en valeur ses traits harmonieux. En voyant ce visage d'ange et cette tenue punk, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cet homme étant l'un des prostitué les plus recherchés de Tokyo. 

« Et les examens sont terminés ? »ironisa-t-il.  
« Ouais on peut dire ça... »souffla Jun en le regardant dans les yeux en allumant la cigarette qu'il tenait entre les dents.  
« Alors c'est une sorte de fête de fin de semestre ?  
-Exactement...tu es libre ?  
-Pour l'heure à venir ? Non, je suis aussi un homme très pris. Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot salace...  
-Pour toute la nuit. »dit Jun en lui soufflant la fumée au visage, coupant à Toma son envie de rire.  
« Et...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire toute la nuit ?  
-Tu trouveras bien à m'occuper... »murmura Jun en embrassant son cou avec sensualité.  
« C'est que...ça n'est pas donné.  
-J'ai les moyens de me payer la meilleure pute de Tokyo t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Toma réfléchi un instant en sondant son regard sans broncher avant de se lever.

« Je vais prévenir le patron. »

Jun l'attendit en avalant son scotch et quelques minutes plus tard, Toma se planta devant lui en souriant.

« Tu veux boire encore un verre ? Je suppose qu'on a le temps...tu as payé pour la nuit.  
-Non, on monte maintenant »

Le jeune homme le tira par la cravate, lui faisant un geste de la main pour qu'il le suive.  
A l'étage, ils passèrent devant des chambres closes au dessus desquelles une lumière verte ou rouge était allumée. Jun admira le déhanché de Toma qui le précédait de quelques mètres et balançait sciemment des hanches pour le mettre en condition.  
Ils entrèrent dans la seule suite de l'établissement et la porte à peine passée, Toma balança au sol son T-shirt sur lequel la tête de la Reine d'Angleterre était imprimé et fit sauter d'un geste sûr les boutons de son jean serré. Il colla Jun au mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, le faisant gémir de surprise. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour commencer ? »murmura Toma à son oreille.

Jun glissa sa main entre eux et ouvrant son pantalon susurra :

« Fais moi voir ce que tu sais faire avec ta langue... »

Toma lui sourit et s'agenouilla sans le quitter des yeux, faisant sortir de son pantalon son membre à demi dur et passa la langue sur son extrémité.

« Te freine pas... »lui dit Jun « Tu as même le droit de me laisser des marques aujourd'hui...  
-Je ne me retiendrai pas alors... »opina Toma en le prenant tout entier dans sa bouche.

Jun sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et décrocha après avoir vu du coin de l’œil qui l’appelait.

« Jun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends au restaurant.  
-Ahhh... »gémit-il avant de laisser tomber au sol le portable encore allumé, la voix de Sho résonnant lourdement dans la pièce.

 

Quand il rentra au dortoir le surlendemain, ensommeillé et sale à faire peur, il alla directement à la chambre de Sho.  
Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles et ne prêta pas attention au nouveau venu. Ce n'est que lorsque Jun s'assit près de lui qu'il sembla le remarquer.

« Salut... »souffla Jun en souriant.  
« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. »dit Sho d'une voix blanche.  
« Je reviens toujours...il faut juste être patient.  
-Je t'ai attendu l'autre soir au restaurant.   
-C'est vrai ? Quel restaurant ?  
-Celui dans lequel tu m'avais donné rendez-vous.  
-J'ai oublié, excuse-moi. Tu dis quel soir ?  
-Jeudi.  
-Oh, j'étais occupé, je suis tombé sur un vieux copain. »dit Jun en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Sho ne protesta pas, remarquant simplement les nombreuses marques sur son cou et sur son torse, visibles entre les boutons ouverts de sa chemise.

« Un vieux copain, hein ? »chuchota Sho en tournant la tête.  
« Ouais, un vieux copain...  
-Et c'est avec lui que tu es depuis ?  
-Oui, on s'est un peu amusé... »

Sho se redressa et s'éloigna de Jun.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Jouer au mec odieux avec moi ? Me mettre sous le nez le fait que tu couches avec d'autres ?   
-Peut-être pour te faire réagir, qui sait ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? »éructa Sho la colère autant que le dégoût lui tordant l'estomac.  
« J'espère qu'enfin, tu vas te montrer jaloux, qu'enfin tu vas prendre l'initiative dans notre couple, me dire que tu as envie de moi !!  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu me tues, Sho. Je vaux pas mieux qu'un sex-toy pour toi ! J'ai l'impression que le jour où je ne te dirais plus que j'ai envie de toi, tout sera fini entre nous. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis là que pour te sauter...que ça pourrait être n'importe qui...que si Maki avait accepté de coucher avec toi je ne serais pas là. Je ne me reconnais plus...donc... j'ai bien réfléchi et c'est fini. »dit-il d'une voix grave, regardant Sho droit dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction.   
« C'est...fini ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Exactement ce que tu comprends. Je te quitte. Je reprends ma liberté.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais aliéné, il me semble »dit Sho en désignant les marques qui parcouraient son cou.  
« Je ne t'aime plus...je crois que ton indécision a fini par me lasser. »

Jun vit le regard de Sho changer à ses mots.  
De l'incrédulité qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent en prenant cette échange pour l'un des jeux habituels de Jun, ses yeux s'emplirent d'angoisse.

« Tu ne ...peux pas faire ça...  
-Bien sûr que je peux le faire...on n'est pas marié tout de même »ricana-t-il bêtement comme s'il faisait une bonne plaisanterie, ravalant le dégoût qui lui venait de lui-même en lisant une réelle souffrance dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui ne se tenait plus debout que par habitude. « C'est la vie...on se lasse de tout, c'est pas ma faute. »murmura Jun en se raccrochant au discours bien rodé de Nino pour ne pas flancher.  
« Je t'aime...J'ai...qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? »dit Sho comme frappé par la foudre, réalisant combien Jun était devenu indispensable à sa vie, comme il perdait tout en le perdant lui.   
« Trouve-toi un autre amant, j'en sais rien, fais le tour des back room, je suis sûr qu'avec ton air soumis t'auras un succès fou. Surtout si t'emmènes un jeu de corde avec toi ! » continua-t-il en se retournant pour ne plus voir ce regard agonisant. En cet instant précis il se détestait de toute ses forces, s'enfonçant pourtant toujours plus loin dans la cruauté. « C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner, si tu ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je t'ai pris avec plaisir, je te quitte sans regret, je te reviendrai peut-être, ainsi va le monde, ça n'est pas ma faute... » dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte. 

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et se retourna sans réfléchir pour constater que Sho s'était effondré à genoux, la tête basse.  
Il faillit faire un pas vers lui instinctivement avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Bien sûr que non, il ne devait pas y aller, tout se passait comme prévu.  
Ils gagnaient, les autres perdaient. Sho avait perdu. Jun avait gagné son pari et il aurait Nino.  
Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta dans son élan, le cœur au bord des lèvres, hésitant avant de dire à voix basse : 

« Je suis une ordure de la pire sorte mais tu le savais, non?Tes parents t'avaient prévenu...Ne prends pas trop à cœur ce que je t'ai dit, ne va pas dans les back rooms... »

Quand il jeta un dernier regard mal assuré à Sho il vit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer sans bruit. Il passa la porte, en serrant les poings, un goût salé sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte avec effroi qu'il avait lui aussi les joues trempées de larmes.

 

~*~*~*~*

Cette nuit-là, il y a presque deux mois, Nino avait quitté la maison de Jun en souriant.   
Il avait enfin réussi à mettre Aiba dans le lit de celui-ci et aucun doute que Jun saurait lui donner le goût du sexe.  
Lui, de son côté avait une autre idée en tête...  
Depuis un moment qu'il observait le petit couple, se demandant sans cesse pour quelle raison Ohno ne faisait rien pour provoquer un rapprochement entre lui et Aiba, il avait fini par en venir à la conclusion que lui aussi devait être vierge. L'intervention de Jun serait-elle alors suffisante pour qu'enfin il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?  
Soit, Masaki ne serait plus vierge, soit il aurait une vidéo en bonne et due forme -elle devait être en cours d'enregistrement- mais ce n'était pas réellement ce que Nino souhaitait. Il voulait qu'Aiba, par devoir filial, emmène Meisa a l'autel, il voulait que lors de sa nuit de noce elle se rende compte que jamais il ne la toucherait et ce ne serait qu'après que, vidéo à l'appui, il lui ferait découvrir l'ampleur de la tromperie. Une fois qu'elle serait liée à lui et que leur divorce ne pourrait être prononcé sans faire de vague. Que sa réputation soit faite à jamais...  
Et pour cela il était indispensable que Masaki soit engagé envers un autre homme. Jun ne ferait jamais l'affaire, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, bien trop versatile et séducteur...non, il fallait déniaiser le potier. Au départ il avait pensé demander à son comparse mais il avait vite tiré un trait sur l'idée. Un passait encore, mais deux...  
Et puis, Nino ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de rancune envers Jun. Ce qui se passait entre lui et Sakurai ne lui convenait pas du tout...  
Il n'avait pas besoin de lui être redevable une fois de plus.  
Sur le chemin du retour il appela Ohno pour demander à lui parler au sujet d'Aiba, lui donnant rendez-vous dans sa chambre un peu plus tard dans la soirée.  
A l'heure dite, il s'installa sur son lit et brancha son PC à son poste de TV et lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte, lança la vidéo qu'il avait préparée.  
Ohno entra s'excusant de son intrusion, discret comme à son habitude, jetant des regards inquiets en découvrant que la chambre était dans la pénombre.

« Oh, Satoshi-kun, entre, je t'en prie ! »lança Nino en se levant de son lit. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Assied-toi.  
-Non...non...je n'ai pas... »commença-t-il avant de s'immobiliser face à la TV sur laquelle passait une vidéo pornographique mettant en scène deux hommes. Nino s'activait en cuisine comme si de rien n'était, absolument pas gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de perversité.  
Nino lui mit une bière dans les mains et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit avant de fixer Ohno qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota.

« Assied-toi ! »lui dit-il un peu plus fort pour être entendu.  
« Je...tu ne devrais pas éteindre ça ? »demanda-t-il incrédule.  
« Ca te dérange ?  
-Bien sûr que ça me dérange...enfin c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on regarde...avec quelqu'un...  
-Tu plaisantes ? C'est bien plus drôle de regarder à plusieurs ! T'as jamais fait ça ? »

Ohno hocha négativement la tête, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de l'écran malgré toute la volonté dont il aurait souhaité faire preuve. Il s'assit en douceur près de Nino, le bruit des gémissements des 'acteurs' emplissant la pièce.  
Nino l'observa un moment, alors qu'il buvait sa bière et se dit qu'il était encore plus mignon qu'Aiba à sa façon. Plus mature sûrement, moins enfantin, plus masculin...il glapit en sentant sur sa cuisse la main d'Ohno glisser imperceptiblement jusqu'à son entrejambe.  
Pour un homme qui ne savait pas faire preuve d'initiative, se dit Nino, il était plutôt audacieux...même si ce n'était pas le but de cette séance privée. Il voulait simplement lui ouvrir les yeux sur les joies de la sexualité, sûrement pas en être un acteur.  
« Att... »souffla Nino en sentant la main se poser avec assurance sur sa braguette.  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de répliquer, Ohno avait déjà posé sa bouche sur la sienne en le plaquant au mur.  
Une bouche douce mais demandeuse qui s'ouvrit rapidement pour tenter de faire pénétrer sa langue entre les lèvres de Nino. Celui-ci lutta un moment, gardant la bouche obstinément close et Ohno se recula pour le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« T'as pas envie ?  
-C'est pas que...enfin...  
-Alors tais-toi ! » lâcha Ohno prenant de toute évidence cette hésitation comme un accord tacite.

Il prit Nino par la taille et le positionna à cheval sur lui avec une force insoupçonnée, le serrant contre lui, reprenant sa bouche. Il lui pétrit les fesses et le colla à lui.   
Sans comprendre pour quelle raison, en sentant contre lui ce corps ferme et exigeant , son membre déjà dur contre son entrejambe, sa langue qui forçait le passage de ses lèvres, un frisson de désir lui parcourut l'échine. Depuis quand un homme lui faisait de l'effet...à ce point-là ? Ohno avait déjà glissé les mains sous son T-shirt et pinçait ses tétons avec brusquerie, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur qui le prit au bas-ventre. Ohno lui enleva son T-shirt et enleva le sien, le reprenant contre lui, le caressant sans douceur avant de le coucher sous lui.  
Il plongea sa bouche dans son cou, mordillant le haut de son épaule, avant de lécher son torse et d'ouvrir les boutons de son jean sans que Nino n'ai même l'idée de l'en empêcher.   
« Ahhh »cria-t-il en sentant une main ferme le prendre et faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sans attendre.  
Nino était loin des doux attouchements des jeunes filles en fleur du club des jeunes chastes ou des doigts légers et expérimentés des femmes mariées avec lesquelles il avait eu des aventures...Il baissa les yeux sur le potier et ses joues s'enflammèrent en le voyant refermer sa bouche sur son sexe l'engloutissant tout entier.  
Nino passa les doigts dans ses cheveux clairs, le caressant et l'encourageant, poussant des petits cris alors qu'il sentait sa jouissance arriver.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir jouir dans la gorge d'un garçon et encore moins de celui-là...Jun à la rigueur...Mais alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte, Ohno le relâcha dans un bruit de succion et se releva. Nino ne pu réprimer un sifflement de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »dit-il en mettant la main sur son membre, continuant à se caresser seul.  
« Te touche pas ! »ordonna Ohno en éloignant sa main d'une tape.  
« Tu rigoles ? Suce-moi alors ! »

Ohno se mit à rire et enleva son jean et son boxer d'un même mouvement révélant sa propre érection à Nino qui eu une soudaine poussée d'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-A ton avis ? »souffla-t-il d'un ton rieur en prenant une crème hydratante qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de Nino.  
« N'y pense même pas ! »dit-il en serrant les jambes « J'suis pas une nana. »

Ohno lui écarta les jambes après s'être enduit les mains de crème et introduit son index en douceur dans son intimité, le faisant crier.

« Personne t'a jamais pris ? »demanda Ohno d'un air étonné.  
« Putain enlève ton doigt, tu me fais mal.  
-Dis que t'as envie de moi. »dit-il en prenant le sexe du président des étudiants dans la main, commençant à le masturber, enfonçant un deuxième doigt en lui.  
« Dégage !  
-Dis-le ! » ordonna-t-il en le fouillant jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
« Je....oh....put... »

Ohno sourit et lâcha le sexe de Nino pour enduire le sien de crème avant de lui écarter davantage les cuisses.  
Il retira ses doigts d'un coup et les remplaça immédiatement par son membre, faisant crier un peu plus Nino.  
Ohno s'immobilisa une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui et se pencha sur lui en douceur, prenant le menton de Nino entre ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde. Des beaux yeux doux et apaisants.

« Chut...détends-toi... »

Nino le fixa avec incrédulité et le vit sourire avec tendresse. Ohno l'embrassa doucement le caressant avec application, prenant le temps de le détendre sous lui.

« Kazunari... »chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers, le faisant gémir de plaisir. « Je vais bouger maintenant. »

Nino le fixa, remarquant son visage mouillé de sueur, sa propre peau moite, ses cheveux collés à son front, qu'Ohno balaya d'un geste affectueux. Il opina.  
Le potier reprit sa bouche avant de commencer à bouger les hanches.

« Met tes jambes autour de ma taille. »susurra-t-il.

Nino fit ce qui lui était demandé, aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenant à se former dans son esprit. Pourquoi acceptait-il ça ? Pourquoi prenait-il autant de plaisir ? Il en aurait crié de rage et d'excitation.

« Dis-le. »répéta Ohno en accélérant ses mouvements.  
« Je...  
-DIS-LE !  
-J'ai envie de toi.  
-C'est bien. »siffla-t-il en prenant en main le membre de Nino en récompense, le faisant enfin jouir dans un grand cri.

Nino continua de bouger contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se répandre en lui.  
Ohno l'embrassa à nouveau, ne se retirant pas de lui tout de suite, lui souriant dans la plénitude de l'après sexe. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale.

« C'était bien... »dit-il au creux de l'oreille à un Nino encore totalement abasourdi à l'idée qu'il venait de se faire prendre par un homme. « On recommencera.  
-Certainement pas !!  
-Bien sûr que si... »dit Ohno d'un ton confiant. 

Nino se leva en faisant une grimace douloureuse pour aller prendre une douche, sous le regard de l'autre, se disant qu'il avait raison. Ca avait été trop excitant et inédit. Ils recommenceraient.  
Les jours puis les semaines étaient passées et ils avaient recommencé. Souvent. Pourtant Ohno était toujours amoureux de son Masaki et ne faisait pas plus preuve d'initiative envers lui. Nino dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était lourdement trompé à leur sujet. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sexe pour s'aimer sincèrement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'amour pour prendre du plaisir au lit avec d'autres...c'était à s'arracher les cheveux pour un homme tel que lui qui avait toujours pensé tout savoir sur la nature humaine.  
Il sortait de la douche de la maison de ses parents ce soir-là, nettoyant les dernières traces du passage d'Ohno lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de la maison.  
Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et alla ouvrir, découvrant sur le seuil un Jun défait, le regard noir. Il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

« C'est fait. J'ai quitté Sakurai. »dit-il en entrant dans la maison. 

Nino referma la porte derrière lui, étouffant un sourire.


	13. Chapter 13

« C'est fait. J'ai quitté Sakurai »

Jun passa le seuil et commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit salon des parents de Nino.  
Ce pavillon de banlieue était bien éloigné des fastes de sa propre maison, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être un lieu de rencontre discret pour les deux hommes. Aucune chance de croiser dans le voisinage de cette middle-class les étudiants de leur université d'élite...  
Nino s'assit tranquillement dans le canapé, observant avec attention son comparse se débattre avec ses pensées. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans cet esprit torturé et l'air serein qu'il tentait de prendre ne le trompait pas une seconde.

« Tu veux pas t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis à rester debout... »

Jun le regarda comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser sa présence à ses côtés. Il se reprit et alla s'asseoir face à Nino croisant les jambes dans un geste gracieux et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Alors comme ça tu l'as quitté ?  
-Oui pas plus tard qu'hier...  
-Félicitations, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais...qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Qu'il m'aimait.  
-Ca on s'en serait douté...mais encore ?  
-Pas grand chose, il n'a presque rien dit. C'est quelqu'un de digne tu sais, il est assez renfermé...il garde sa peine pour lui...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?  
-J'en sais trop rien...je me disais que j'allais laisser passer quelques jours et que j'irais m'excuser. Je suis sûr qu'il m'accueillera les bras ouverts. Ce sera un plaisir de jouer encore avec lui... »

Nino se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? »siffla Jun piqué au vif.  
« A qui tu comptes faire croire ça ? Je te connais, garde ton baratin pour un autre...  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu vas le reprendre pour le torturer ? Vraiment ? Je crois plutôt que tu vas le reprendre parce que tu l'as dans la peau et que l'idée de ne plus partager son lit te torture, toi...  
-Absolument pas.  
-Tu l'aimes ton benêt, avoue-le.  
-Jamais.  
-Jun, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu l'as sacrifié pour ne pas perdre la face devant moi. Tu as peur que je me moque de toi, au point que tu acceptes de faire souffrir la seule personne pour qui tu es capable d'éprouver un amour sincère.  
-Je ne l'aime pas.  
-Tu l'aimes autant qu'un esprit aussi torturé que le tien est capable d'aimer. Tu as laissé passer ta chance d'être enfin apaisé, que veux-tu que je te dises...je te dirais bien que je t'avais prévenu, mais ça semblerait mesquin.  
-Tu sais ce que je crois, moi ?  
-Dis-moi.  
-Je crois que tu cherches à détourner mon attention pour ne pas avoir à honorer notre pari.  
-C'est ça que tu es venu faire, tout fanfaronnant, aujourd'hui ?  
-Exactement. »dit Jun en tapotant la place à ses côtés pour inciter Nino à le rejoindre.  
« Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais coucher avec toi pour honorer un pari idiot ?  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Sois honnête une seconde ! Si j'avais gagné, tu serais devenu bonze ?  
-Mais j'ai gagné !  
-Ce n'est pas là le problème ! » La voix de Nino s'était dénuée de toute ironie, face au visage empourpré de colère de Jun.   
« Je veux que tu honores notre putain de pari !  
-Ou sinon ?  
-Tu me défies ? Ne fais pas ça Nino, tu le regretterais... »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que Nino n'éclate de rire.

« Tu veux me sauter...très bien...si ça peut suffire à te combler... »

Nino s'allongea dans le canapé, remettant en place sa serviette et écarta les jambes.  
Il prit un magazine de jeux vidéos qui se trouvait sur la table basse et commença à en tourner les pages en sifflotant. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que Jun n'avait pas bougé de son assise, il le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu préfères que je me mette à quatre patte, peut-être... ? »

Jun soupira toute colère retombée face à l'absurdité de la scène et s'agenouilla près de lui, son regard à nouveau charmeur.

« Nino...excuse-moi. C'est pas ce que je voulais...je sais que tu n'es pas un mec parmi tant d'autre. Si seulement tu le voulais...  
-Si je le voulais ? »dit Nino en se redressant, regardant Jun avec attention.  
« J'ai jamais rencontré personne comme toi...pourquoi on arrêterait pas nos chamailleries et nos jeux ? T'en as pas assez de tout ça ? A quoi bon chercher ailleurs puisqu'on s'est trouvé tous les deux ?  
-Tu...tu voudrais qu'on devienne un couple ? »souffla Nino d'une voix pleine d'émotion.  
« Oui c'est ce que je veux. »dit Jun dans un sourire. « Personne ne peut t'égaler. On a toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre...Nino... »

Nino se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jun avec douceur. Il embrassa son menton avant de suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire, souriant en l'entendant gémir alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de son oreille.

« Nino...j'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Le jeune homme lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, l'observant avec attention, lisant la sincérité dans son regard et ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller de larmes.

« Si tu savais comme j'attendais ces mots...depuis tellement longtemps...j'en ai rêvé tellement de fois. Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? »

Jun opina en souriant et il regarda Nino se lever et monter les escaliers avant de le suivre, son cœur battant la chamade. Enfin. Il savait où il l'emmenait. Sa chambre était la seule à l'étage...  
Il vit la porte ouverte et en enlevant sa veste, l'ouvrit entièrement pour voir que Nino avait grimpé sur son lit.  
Mais n'était pas seul.   
Ohno y était allongé entièrement nu et celui-ci fit un bond en voyant Jun entrer dans la chambre, se couvrant d'un drap à la va-vite.  
Son regard jusqu'alors heureux, s'obscurcit instantanément.  
Il entendit le rire moqueur de Nino résonner avec force dans la pièce et sentit un poignard lui traverser l'estomac avec violence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »souffla Jun d'une voix menaçante.  
« Ca veut dire que tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Tu veux qu'on devienne un couple... ? Comme c'est attendrissant ! Mais dis-moi...on tiendrait combien de temps avant que l'un de nous deux aille voir ailleurs, qu'on se trahisse mutuellement ? C'est dans notre nature, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi naïf que toi. Moi je trompe par plaisir, pas par nécessité, et je ne m’embarrasserais pas de quelqu'un qui me demandera ce que je fais des heures où il n'est pas là !  Je-ne-veux-avoir-de-compte-à-rendre-à-personne. Surtout pas à un mec qui est raide dingue d'un autre.»

Le visage du Président des étudiants était défiguré par la rage et il s'était redressé pour se tenir face à Jun en signe d'opposition.

« C'est ton dernier mot ?  
-Parfaitement.  
-Nino, je te préviens, si tu ne plies pas maintenant ce sera la guerre entre nous.  
-Et bien soit. C'est la guerre. »susurra Nino en faisant le plus doux des sourires à son nouvel ennemi.

 

+~+~+~+~+

 

Jun rentra chez lui dans un état de fureur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il mis à sac le salon qui était la première pièce de la maison sur son chemin, ne s'arrêtant qu'à bout de souffle et de douleur...  
Le sentiment de s'être fait duper le mettait dans une colère au-delà de tout raisonnement...ca ne se passerait certainement pas aussi simplement ! Nino ne savait pas encore à qui il avait à faire mais il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.   
S'il devait tomber de haut, alors le Président des étudiants tomberait de plus haut encore, c'était une assurance.   
Il se servit un verre de whisky, bien décidé à se saouler à mort pour enfin oublier tout ce qui le hantait. Jun se répétait qu'il devrait sortir, aller au club ou au 'Fanbangers' et rire de toutes ces idioties, mais il n'y parvenait pas.   
Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Sho alors qu'il réalisait quelle ordure il était. La douleur. La peine infinie. Mais...pas de déception. Comme s'il avait su. Comme s'il s'y était attendu. Etait-il donc si transparent ? Et plus important encore s'il savait ce qui l'attendait, pour quelle raison avait-il cédé ?  
Et Nino.   
Nino qui lui disait qu'il était amoureux de Sho. Avait-il raison ? Contre toute attente, serait-il bel et bien tombé amoureux de sa proie ? Impossible...Les hommes comme lui ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux. L'amour est un sentiment bien trop pur pour un chasseur tel que lui...Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Sho et de le supplier de lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ?  
Il se resservit un verre et le bu aussi vite que possible attendant le bienfaisant engourdissement qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver...

« Monsieur ?  
-Oui ?  
-Il est là à nouveau... »

Jun se dirigea vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il était adossé tout contre le pilier de l'entrée du jardin. Sho Sakurai.  
Peu de temps après qu'il l'ait laissé seul au dortoir, celui-ci s'était présenté à la porte de sa maison, demandant à le voir et devant le refus du maître de maison avait décidé de l'attendre.  
Mais il en était hors de question...que se passerait-il s'il lui ouvrait la porte ? Il serait contraint de revivre cette effroyable scène de rupture ...impossible.  
Quant à faire marche arrière, il n'en était pas question. Ou encore une fois, il donnerait raison à Nino et à ses allégations. Impossible.

« Laissez-le, il finira bien par partir. »

Jun ferma le rideau et se resservit à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement abruti par l'alcool et tombe dans un sommeil artificiel.  
Il resta chez lui le lendemain demandant à ne pas être dérangé.  
Enfermé dans la bibliothèque au coin de la cheminée, un livre à la main, il tentait de ne pas réfléchir au marasme qu'était sa vie.  
Il entendit à peine les premières gouttes de pluie...mais quand celles-ci s'intensifièrent il se leva en toute hâte pour ouvrir l'épais rideau de la pièce. Il était encore là. Prostré dans un coin mais il n'avait pas changé de place. Jun vit sa silhouette sombre qui ne luttait même pas contre la pluie.

« Aller le chercher tout de suite ! »cria-t-il au majordome qui s'inclina avant de prendre un parapluie et de sortir.

Du haut de l'escalier Jun le vit passer la porte et son cœur rata un battement. Il croisa son regard et fut submergé par ce qu'il y lu...Oui il l'aimait c'était une évidence. Et l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui aussi l'aimait de tout son cœur. Jun ouvrit les bras et Sho grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour s'y réfugier, l'embrassant avec rage.   
Jun le serra puissamment , peu soucieux d'être aussi mouillé que lui, et répondit à son baiser avec avidité, se sentant enfin revivre en le sentant contre lui, se maudissant pour le temps perdu à cause de sa bêtise et de son aveuglement.  
Il l’entraîna dans chambre d'ami qu'il n'avait jamais habitée, dans laquelle il n'avait jamais emmené personne et le déshabilla au coin du feu qui y brûlait pour le sécher.

« Idiot, tu vas attraper la mort.. »lui chuchota-t-il trop heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Il l'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse et le frotta doucement se réjouissant de sentir sa peau se réchauffer, la vie regagnant leurs deux corps peu à peu, au fil de ses caresses.  
Jun le regarda avec attention et son cœur se serra de douleur lorsqu'il vit les cernes noirs qui le marquait, son visage émacié et sa pâleur effrayante.

« Sho, excuse-moi...pardonne-moi je t'en prie...Plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir. Je te le promets. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime tellement.... »

La litanie des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche se perdirent peu à peu le long de l'épiderme de Sho, les gestes d'amour remplaçant les mots doux.  
Sho lui prit la main et l’entraîna sur le lit avec lui, le déshabillant brutalement, et Jun se laissa faire, l'urgence de sentir le contact de leurs peaux l'habitant furieusement, frottant leurs deux virilités déjà pleinement dressées l'une contre l'autre.  
Sho écarta les jambes, l'accueillant entre ses cuisses et Jun lui sourit, ne se lassant pas de l'embrasser encore et encore, mais quand il tenta de se relever, l'autre le retint par le bras, le serrant dans un étau de fer.

« Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher du lubrifiant... »

Mais Sho ne le lâcha pas, bien au contraire, il resserra son étreinte, le reprit contre lui et l'embrassa avec plus de rage, le mordant sans pitié, sentant sur sa langue le goût du sang coulant des lèvres meurtries de Jun. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, prenant le membre de son amant et le plaça face à son entrée les mâchoires crispées et le regard déterminé.   
Jun lutta un moment, annonant des « non » dans la bouche de Sho, la terreur de le blesser le tenant toujours, la peur qu'il n'éprouve pas de plaisir...il n'avait jamais fait ça...personne ne l'avait jamais aimé au point de le vouloir à son propre détriment...c'était terrorisant et totalement euphorisant. Puis il céda...par lâcheté par désir, par égoïsme, par amour, se laissant guider par lui, le pénétrant âprement et difficilement, se perdant enfin dans un grand râle.  
Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta, observant le visage de Sho déformé par la douleur, des larmes épaisses coulant sur ses joues, mais aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Jun baisa son visage, buvant sa souffrance, constatant avec surprise que ce n'était pas Sho qui pleurait mais lui, ses propres larmes tombant sur les joues de son amant. Il bougea avec douceur, le plaisir affluant en lui avec impériosité, emporté par une vague de sensation totalement inconnue, se perdant dans l'intensité du regard de Sho. Jun réalisa enfin que c'était lui, juste lui...que c'était lui qui était à Sho, et pas l'inverse. Et Nino avait raison depuis le début. Mais en cet instant précis, c'était à des milliers d'année de ses préoccupations et ça le serait à jamais. S'il pouvait le garder contre lui, auprès de lui, plus jamais il n'aurait besoin de qui que ce soit...Il se retint autant qu'il pu, prolongeant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, jouissant en lui alors qu'il s’arque-boutait violemment criant le nom de Sho.  
Il sortit de lui, prenant en main sa hampe dure, pompant avec force sans le quitter des yeux, fouillant sa bouche plus profondément encore, le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il se répande sur son estomac et dans sa main.  
Jun ramassa la serviette qui était au sol et l'essuya avec douceur, passant précautionneusement le linge entre les cuisses de Sho mouillées de sperme et de sang.

« Pardonne-moi Sho, je ne voulais pas te blesser... »

Il se laissa embrasser par Sho, collant sa tempe au creux de sa poitrine, écoutant avec bonheur son cœur battre avec force. Jun tira du bout du bras la couverture sur eux, s'endormant rapidement après avoir entendu la respiration apaisée de son amoureux, indiquant qu'il s'était assoupi.  
Quelques heures plus tard, quand il se réveilla, Jun tâtonna la place à ses côtés, et ne rencontrant que le vide, une angoisse irrépressible monta en lui. Ce mauvais pressentiment, cette certitude qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'irréversible le frappa avec violence.

« Non....non...non ! »

Il se leva en sautant à bas de son lit, s'habilla à la hâte constatant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et sans attendre fonça jusqu'au dortoir.  
Jun courut comme si sa vie en dépendait à la chambre de Sho et s'immobilisa, respirant enfin en constatant que la porte en était ouverte.

« Sho, j'ai eu peur, je....  
-Bonjour, Matsumoto-san. »

Face à lui, au milieu de la chambre quasi vide, se tenait Maki, qui finissait de fermer un carton de déménagement.


	14. Chapter 14

Tout avait commencé quelques semaines à peine après qu'elle soit arrivée à Osaka.  
Un message portant l'en-tête de l'université était arrivé dans sa boite mail qui tenait plus de la mauvaise plaisanterie potache qu'autre chose auquel Maki avait prêté peu d'attention. Un jeu d'initiales faisant état de relations contre nature demandant à ce que le poison gangrenant l'école soit éradiqué...  
Le premier message était parti à la corbeille sans délai mais un deuxième puis un troisième jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent quotidiens avaient suivis, narrant les aventures d'un certain MJ qui avait pour coutume de jeter son dévolu sur d'innocents étudiants. Maki savait pertinemment de qui il était question dans ces quelques lignes mal rédigées, mais elle voulait croire que les mauvaises langues voyaient toujours le mal partout, même dans une simple amitié virile. Puis ça avait été une série de clichés. Si les visages étaient brouillés, Maki avait immédiatement reconnu les protagonistes de cette mauvaise photo de paparazzi amateur. Elle y voyait clairement Sho et Jun s'embrasser dans un rayon de la bibliothèque de l'université et le texte qui l'accompagnait était plus qu'éloquent. 

« Notre jeune et innocent S.S. a finalement cédé aux avances de son MJ... ? à voir l'air ravi de ce dernier il n'exerce pas ses talents que dans les rayons de la bibliothèque...XO »

Alors ses pires craintes étaient avérées...Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette ambiguïté dans leurs relations, cette façon que Jun avait de regarder Sho...Sho...son gentil Sho...  
Tous les soirs elle lui parlait, tous les soirs il lui mentait en lui jouant la comédie du petit-ami amoureux...  
Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que faisait une femme trompée en découvrant les infidélités de son partenaire ? Ca ressemblait à un mauvais vaudeville...Alors qu'elle partait travailler au loin, Sho faisait des folies avec un homme...Ils devaient bien rire tous les deux en pensant à elle, l'idiote de la farce... ! Elle devait immédiatement rentrer à Tokyo et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas femme à se faire duper si aisément, elle devait humilier Sho en lui montrant les photos qu'elle avait reçues et lui dire la déception qu'il représentait pour elle, elle devait lui tourner le dos à jamais...Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la douleur et la rage la faisant presque défaillir.   
Elle sanglota à grosses larmes pendant de longues heures avant de commencer à tenter de raisonner.   
Non...c'était sa peine qui parlait. Elle connaissait Sho, elle connaissait l'homme qu'il était. Et Maki était persuadé qu'il l'aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce rival si séduisant. Matsumoto lui offrait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir. L'attrait du sexe et du danger, une insouciance qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée. Mais tout cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il suffisait d'attendre. Matsumoto n'était pas un homme sincère et tôt ou tard, il montrerait son vrai visage à Sho. Et alors il tomberait au fond du gouffre et aurait besoin d'elle...  
Maki avait fermé les vannes de son amour-propre et de son chagrin, afin que Sho ne remarque rien. Elle attendrait son heure mais mettrait à profit ce temps perdu pour retrouver ce fameux expéditeur mystérieux qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir ses semblables au nom de la morale ...et il payerait pour le mal qu'il faisait.

 

« Mochi mochi. Horikita Maki desu.  
-Maki-chan ? »

En entendant une sanglot étouffé au téléphone Maki rata un battement de cœur. Elle s'assit machinalement attendant autant que redoutant la mauvaise nouvelle qui frappait à sa porte.

« Oba-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sho ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de t'appeler...mais pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais plus quoi faire, je...ne sais plus...  
-Dites-moi ! C'est pire encore de ne pas savoir...  
-Excuse-moi. D'abord laisse-moi te dire que je redoutais de devoir t’appeler. Depuis que tu es partie, Sho est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un...je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir t'annoncer ça...  
-Matsumoto-kun ?  
-Oui.  
-Je vois...   
-Je ne l'ai que très peu vu depuis qu'il s'en est rendu compte, je pense qu'il a honte de lui-même. Je savais que leur relation était assez conflictuelle, mais...la semaine dernière je l'ai trouvé à ma porte, prostré et en pleurs. Il m'a dit que l'autre l'avait quitté et qu'il s'était moqué de lui depuis le début...il parle à peine, refuse de manger, il est muré dans sa douleur...je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
-Où est-il, Oba-chan ?  
-Je pense qu'il est parti chez ce Matsumoto... Il m'a dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais qu'il le verrait. Je sais que ça doit être affreusement douloureux pour toi d'entendre tout ça, mais tu es la seule personne qui peut l'aider...même si tu as tous les droits de refuser. Mais je sais que tu l'aimes, sincèrement et qu'il t'aime tout autant...malgré tout.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
-J'irais le chercher et je le ramènerais chez moi. Enfin, plutôt chez lui, je t'expliquerai...  
-...Je vais l'aider...bien sûr que je vais l'aider... »

Maki entendit un soupir de soulagement au bout du fil. 

« Maki-chan...merci...  
-Que faut-il que je fasse ? Je peux prendre le prochain shinkansen, je serais là en début de matinée.  
-Je viendrais te chercher à la gare, et je te raconterais...  
-A tout à l'heure. »

Maki raccrocha et respira profondément. C'était le moment de vérité, le moment où elle verrait de quoi son amour était fait, il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Elle devait annoncer son départ et faire ses sacs...  
Quand elle arriva à la gare de Tokyo au petit matin, la grand-mère de Sho l'attendait près d'un taxi. Elle prit la vieille femme dans ses bras, embrassant avec force celle qui était tout autant sa grand-mère que celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tellement d'années.  
Mais une fois dans le véhicule, le sourire disparu et laissa la place à tout le sérieux qu'exigeait la situation. 

« Nous allons avoir besoin de courage toutes les deux...je vais commencer par t'avouer quelque chose. Quand j'ai quitté ma famille et vendu mes biens, je n'ai pas tout cédé. J'avais une petite maison à l’extérieur de Tokyo que j'ai conservée et que j'ai mise à l'époque au nom de Sho...je voulais qu'il ai un havre de paix quelque part, un endroit qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui...Personne n'est au courant et je l'ai faite entretenir et elle manque probablement d'un certain coup de jeune. Mais c'est un bel endroit pour se construire ou se reconstruire.  
-Vous voulez qu'il vive là-bas ?  
-Oui, il va avoir besoin de temps, et tant qu'il sera à la fac, ce sera peine perdue... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Je peux aller demander un congé exceptionnel à la doyenne. Ca lui donnera un moment de répit. Je peux aussi déménager ses affaires personnelles de sa chambre.  
-Très bien. Alors nous allons aller à la maison. Il y a une vieille voiture là-bas qui pourra t'être utile et puis tu la découvriras comme ça. Je te ramènerais Sho dès que possible. »

Maki opina et lui prit la main. La vieille dame la serra avec chaleur. Leur plan de bataille était établi et c'est avec une vague lueur d'espoir qu'elles se séparèrent à la maison.   
C'était une jolie maison bourgeoise aux couleurs d'automne, perdue dans un beau parc boisé. Les quelques marches menaient à un perron sur lequel était posé une vieille balancelle qui avait dû connaître son heure de gloire il y a quelques décennies. La peinture blanche écaillée par endroit donnait un charme désuet qui séduit la jeune femme.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, une très grande cuisine de maître. Pas d'équipements modernes, seulement un poêle à bois pour le chauffage et tout le nécessaire pour cuisiner. A l'étage, se trouvaient plusieurs chambres de belles dimensions. Des grands lits à l'ancienne et de grosses armoires massives recelant un linge de maison qui sentait bon la nostalgie.  
Maki se surpris à sourire en passant d'une pièce à l'autre, les odeurs boisés du parc et l'encaustique qui avait dû être passé récemment se mêlant étroitement.  
Elle tenta de puiser de la force dans cette belle maison accueillante et chaleureuse. Sans cesse ses pensées revenaient à Sho, angoissant à l'idée qu'il souffrait en ce moment, et depuis un certain temps probablement. Il lui jouait tellement bien la comédie...mais ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou par lâcheté, elle en avait maintenant la conviction. Il voulait l'épargner, c'était une évidence. Et il croyait en eux...sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il caché ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu conserver le lien qui les unissait ?  
Elle se changea après s'être attribuée une chambre donnant sur le parc et se dirigea vers le garage attenant dans lequel une camionnette pick-up rouge rutilante se trouvait. La jeune femme chargea des cartons vides qui traînaient contre les murs et les chargea dans la voiture.  
Les clefs étaient sur le volant et Maki la fit démarrer au quart de tour.  
Elle prit la route de l'Université, déterminée à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sortir Sho de sa détresse et des griffes de Matsumoto.  
La doyenne accorda bien volontiers son congé à son élève modèle et Maki sans attendre alla à la chambre de Sho pour empaqueter ses affaires et les emmener à la maison.  
Elle avait presque fini lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir avant de voir apparaître son rival sur le seuil qui ne masqua pas son angoisse et sa déception en la voyant dans la pièce.

« Maki-chan ?  
-Horikita-san. Sho n'est pas là.  
-Où est-il ? »

Maki retint le nombre sans fin de répliques cinglantes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et préféra lui sourire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir amère ou en colère. Pour être totalement honnête elle avait craint cette rencontre...mais il n'en verrait rien.

« De toute évidence il n'est pas là.  
-Je le vois bien !! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?  
-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Ca ne vous regarde plus. Vous vous êtes débarrassé de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?  
-Rien de plus. Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant, je suis revenue. Il n'a plus besoin de vous.  
-Il m'aime. »

Maki lui lança un regard sceptique. 

« Sho est généreux, il aime beaucoup de monde, pourquoi pas vous... ?  
-On est amants.  
-Vous savez, Matsumoto-san, »continua Maki refrénant l'envie folle qu'elle avait de lui sauter à la gorge et de lacérer ce beau visage trompeur. « je me suis demandé pour quelle raison vous passiez d'une personne à l'autre comme ça, sans jamais vous arrêter sur aucune...et j'en suis venue à une conclusion. Je pense que vous cherchez quelque chose. Une sorte de Graal...une utopie. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'amour dans votre cas, mais peut-être un acte d'amour parfait. Et là, je ne peux que vous plaindre, parce que c'est peine perdue ! La seule façon de le trouver c'est de prendre le temps d'aimer l'autre sincèrement, et de l'aimer même au détriment de soi-même. Comme moi et Sho en somme.  
-C'est des conneries, de la psycho de comptoir...  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Vous avez une vilaine grosse veine au milieu du front qui gonfle quand vous êtes en colère on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?  
-Il est à moi. » menaça Jun en lui attrapant le poignet avec force.  
« C'est vrai ? Vous avez tellement su l'aimer et le rendre heureux...c'est une malédiction d'être aimé par un homme tel que vous. Vous salissez tout ce que vous touchez. C'est quoi le traumatisme de votre vie ? Votre maman vous a trop aimé, votre papa pas assez ? Il n'est à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même ! Fichez-lui la paix, vous lui avez fait assez de mal ! Essayez de le récupérer et vous me trouverez sur votre chemin, je le protégerai. Maintenant lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! »

Jun la regarda stupéfait par la dignité et la combativité qu'elle montrait face à lui. Il ne pu réprimer un sentiment de respect de venir le perturber un moment, la lâchant immédiatement.  
Elle reprit sa tâche et mis le dernier carton sous son bras. Jun baissa la tête et reprit tout bas :

« Horikita-san. S'il vous plait. Dites-moi qu'il va bien.  
-Non, il ne va pas bien et c'est votre œuvre. Mais il ira bien, je peux le jurer. »

Elle passa la porte la tête haute et traversa le campus sans la baisser. En arrivant dans la camionnette à l'abri des regards, elle s'effondra en pleurs, laissant l'angoisse et la haine qu'elle avait pour Jun la quitter. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle salisse l'amour qu'elle avait pour Sho.  
C'est avec ce regain de résolution qu'elle reprit le chemin de la maison.

 

+~+~+~+~+

 

Jun resta un moment à contempler les meubles et les étagères vides, ce qui faisait son quotidien depuis qu'il était avec Sho.  
Alors c'était fini. Vraiment fini. Il était venu lui dire au revoir cette nuit, rien de plus. Choisir le moment où ils s'aimeraient pour la dernière fois. Lui faire entrevoir un morceau de paradis avant de le plonger dans les affres de l'enfer. Et encore une fois, dans sa folie et son aveuglement il n'avait rien compris, il n'avait vu que la détresse de Sho et pas sa résolution à ne plus jamais le voir. A s'amputer de lui.  
Savait-il en venant chez lui que Maki l'attendait bien sagement dans un coin de Tokyo ? De Tokyo ou d'ailleurs...peut-être l'emmenait-elle à l'autre bout du pays ?   
Il serait à elle. Elle poserait ses mains sur lui, se donnerait à lui, partagerait son lit et lui donnerait des enfants, le rendrait heureux et le ferait rire. La jalousie le foudroya sur place. La réalité de la perte le saisit au même moment, le mettant littéralement à genou. Dans cette même chambre où lui-même quelques jours auparavant il avait mit Sho à terre, quelle ironie !   
Il avait fait du mal dans sa vie, beaucoup, à de nombreuses personnes, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le payer si cher...Il le méritait au centuple se criait-il en voyant le visage défait de Sho dans son esprit, son corps amaigri, le sang entre ses cuisses. Tout était de sa faute et celle de...de Nino...Nino...il lui avait déclaré la guerre c'est vrai. Mais il était déjà mort. Nino avait donc gagné, non ? Encore une fois. Non, il n'aurait pas cette satisfaction...S'il pouvait empêcher l'une de ses manigances, il le ferait.  
Jun se releva, la haine le remettant sur pied et il alla frapper à la porte d'Aiba. Celui-ci lui ouvrit l'air étonné.

« Matsumoto-kun ? C'est la première fois que vous venez à ma chambre.  
-Viens avec moi !  
-Où ?  
-Ne discute pas ! »lança-t-il avec exaltation «  Viens avec moi c'est tout. J'ai eu une grande idée !On va s'enfuir tous les deux...tu veux ? On peut partir aux USA par exemple. Tu veux voir New-York ?  
-Je ne peux pas m'enfuir.   
-Bien sûr que si ! Arrête tes enfantillages, Nino est d'accord !  
-Non, Nino n'est pas d'accord. »

Jun le fixa incrédule. Depuis quand osait-il le contredire aussi ouvertement ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Aiba baissa la tête et ouvrit la porte. Derrière lui se trouvait Nino les bras croisés et la mère de Masaki. Si le garçon souriait en coin, la femme affichait un air de dégoût.

« Vous aviez raison, Ninomiya-kun. Viens ici, Masaki ! »dit-elle en ouvrant les bras pour que son fils s'y réfugie. « Quant à vous ! J'ai dénoncé votre comportement odieux à la doyenne. Elle ne pourra pas fermer les yeux sur ce que vous osez faire à d’innocents étudiants.   
-Nino c'est ton œuvre ? »siffla Jun l'air défait.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comme si toi et moi avions quoique ce soit à voir ensemble ! Tu ferais mieux de te repentir de ce que tu fais...Aiba-san a été suffisamment compréhensive pour ne pas porter plainte contre toi, estime-toi heureux.   
-Tout à fait, vous avez de la chance que Masaki rencontre sa future belle-famille aujourd'hui et que je ne tiennes pas à ce qu'un scandale éclate ! »

Jun fixa le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Nino rayonnait autant que la femme affichait un air offusqué, sûre de son bon droit. Masaki, lui, ne le regardait surtout pas.  
Il chancela puis sortit de la fac à bout de pensée et repartit chez lui. Il se ferait virer de l'Université c'était une assurance. Nino était devenu son pire cauchemar. Sho avait disparu à jamais...que lui restait-il ?  
Quelques boites de somnifères appartenant à sa mère ferait probablement l'affaire...  
Mais avant de passer la porte de sa maison, il fut terrassé par un coup de poing magistral. Jun tâtonna sa mâchoire douloureuse, et ses lèvres dont les coupures s'étaient rouvertes et leva les yeux sur son agresseur.

« Ohno-kun, tiens-donc...la poterie, le sport en chambre et maintenant la boxe, tu caches encore beaucoup de surprises ?  
-Debout ! T'as sali Masaki-kun ! Viens te battre ! »il se remit en position d'attaque.

Jun sentit un fou rire nerveux monter en lui. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose...Il se prit une volée de coups de pieds dans les côtes qui le clouèrent au sol, faisant voler les vases et les sculptures qui ornaient l'entrée de la maison, une douleur foudroyante lui lacérant le dos.. 

« T'es bien...susceptible...pour un mec...qui baise Nino...  
-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Masaki est quelqu'un de pur, de gentil...  
-Ouais c'est bien connu...les gens purs ne couchent pas... »souffla Jun en s'asseyant douloureusement « C'est Nino qui t'a raconté ça ? »

Ohno opina, désarçonné par le fait que son adversaire ne se défendait pas et ne répliquait pas.

« Nino c'est la pire des enflures...t'as pas encore compris ? Il nous a tous piégé, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles depuis le début. C'est lui qui a mis Masaki dans mon lit, il m'a harcelé pour que je le déflore...  
-Tu mens.  
-C'est un maniaque, il enregistre tout ce qu'il fait. Tu n'as qu'à aller fouiller un peu dans sa collection, je suis sûr que tu trouveras des choses intéressantes... »

Ohno croisa les bras sans se départir de son regard mauvais. 

« Raconte-moi !  
-Tu veux me tuer dehors ou tu acceptes que je me serve un verre d'abord ? J'en ai bien besoin, j'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde... »

Il aida Jun à se relever, puis à marcher et ils passèrent devant les serviteurs qui s'affolèrent devant l'air misérable de leur maître et la fine traînée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui.  
Jun leur fit un geste apaisant et entraîna Ohno dans le fumoir où jadis il échafaudait des plans avec Nino. 

« Assied-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Ohno s'assit précautionneusement et hocha négativement la tête. Jun s'installa en douceur dans un fauteuil, faisant la grimace lorsque l'alcool passa sur ses plaies.

« Comme tu voudras. Tout a commencé avec Meisa, la chef des vierges effarouchées. Elle couchait avec Nino, comme tout le reste du club d'ailleurs, et elle l'a jeté pour se fiancer. Et...qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? » souffla Jun en passant une main sur son front moite, le mouillant de sang devant le regard horrifié d'Ohno. « Ah oui, c'est ça...Se fiancer avec qui, je te le donne en mille...ton amoureux...C'est pour ça que Nino l'a pris sous son aile. Pour humilier Meisa le jour de son mariage. Son mari serait gay et se taperait des mecs de la fac, vidéo à l'appui...et c'est là que tu es entré en jeu...je continue ?  
-Matsumoto, tu saignes il faut que tu ailles à l’hôpital.  
-Pas tout de suite, je dois finir mon histoire d'abord...qu'est-ce que je te disais ?  
-Matsumoto...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Rien de grave...je suis tombé sur une des putain de sculptures de ma mère tout à l'heure, son truc affreux en ferraille.  
-Fais-moi voir ! »s'affola Ohno en constatant qu'une petite mare de sang s'était formée sous le fauteuil. « Espèce de cinglé !! HE ! Quelqu'un !!! Vite !! T'es en train de te vider ! »

Ohno écarta la veste noire de Jun pour voir qu'il avait une plaie profonde dans le bas du dos dont le sang s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement. Il ôta son sweat pour compresser la plaie alors que Jun, plus pâle que la mort tombait dans l'inconscience, souriant enfin.


	15. Chapter 15

« Sensei, dites-nous qu'il n'a rien, s'il vous plaît...  
-Vous voulez la vérité ou que je vous dise ce que vous souhaitez entendre ? »

Les deux femmes baissèrent la tête sachant ce qui se cachait sous cette phrase lourde de sens.  
Imouto-sensei avait attendu son petit-fils devant la maison de Matsumoto, persuadée qu'il s'y trouvait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à en sortir. L'un de ses proches amis, enseignant dans l'association avait accepté de lui servir de chauffeur et de guetteur et ils discutaient à mots couverts de la situation délicate de Sho lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme arriver sur le trottoir d'en face l'air totalement hagard.  
Ils s'étaient avancés en voiture jusqu'à lui et l'avait fait monter sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance.   
Imouto sensei l'avait amené à la maison où Maki les attendait déjà et elles l'avaient couché dans la plus grande des chambres, appelant immédiatement le médecin, plus qu'inquiètes en voyant l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Le médecin qui connaissait bien la vieille dame ne lui avait pas posé de questions en arrivant, tâchant de se faire une opinion personnelle avant toute chose. Mais en sortant il avait le regard grave.

« Il vous a parlé ? »l'interrogea Maki.  
« Non, absolument pas. Il est couché, il ne dort pas mais à le regard dans le vide. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de jours il ne s'est pas alimenté mais je pense que c'est assez préoccupant pour justifier la pose d'une perfusion...Quand au reste... »il regarda les deux femmes, se demandant visiblement si elles étaient prêtes à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, puis se lança. « Il se pourrait qu'il ai été violé...il a des marques de liens aux poignets et aux chevilles qui n'ont pas l'air récentes, il se pourrait que ce soit un traitement régulier. Il a aussi perdu pas mal de sang. Je pense qu'on l'a forcé. Voulez-vous que je fasse un rapport à la police ?  
-Je...non. »souffla Maki. « Je pense qu'il était consentant dans la mesure du possible...  
-Oh, je vois... »souffla le médecin pensant de toute évidence avoir à faire à un masochiste. « Cependant, je ne peux pas taire ce que j'ai constaté.  
-Alors, je porterai plainte moi-même avec lui, dès qu'il m'aura parlé. Je ferai alors appel à vos constatations à ce moment-là si vous l'acceptez sensei »conclut Maki avec un calme qui n'était que façade.   
« Ne tardez pas alors Mademoiselle. Il...il est très affaibli je ne sais pas s'il peut recouvrer la santé. Je préconise une hospitalisation.  
-Non ! Surtout pas ! Il se laisserait mourir, s'il vous plait Sensei, il ira mieux je vous le promet si vous nous laissez nous occuper de lui...  
-Ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
-Rien n'est raisonnable dans cette histoire. »intervint la grand-mère. « Mais elle a raison, il souffre moralement bien plus que physiquement et tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux dans sa tête, son corps ne suivra pas.  
-Je vois... »souffla le médecin visiblement mécontent qu'on ne suive pas ses instructions. « Je reviendrais dans deux jours. Parlez lui et tentez de le raisonner... s'il ne s'est pas nourri d'ici-là, je le ferai hospitaliser d'office.  
-Très bien. »opina Maki en le raccompagnant à la porte avant de revenir à la vieille dame.  
« Ca va aller, ça va aller »la rassura-t-elle en lui caressant l'avant-bras en un geste apaisant.

Mais elle était terrorisée. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'aurait pas imaginé cette situation sinistre. Réussirait-elle à passer outre ses réticences pour lui être utile ? Saurait-elle occulter le dégoût qui lui venait en imaginant Sho attaché à un lit à la merci de Matsumoto ? Non, si elle y pensait, elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou, c'était couru d'avance. 

« Je vais lui faire de la soupe. Ca me servira d'excuse pour aller le voir.  
-Très bien, je vais aller m'allonger un peu si tu le veux bien.  
-Bien sûr Baa-chan...vous devez être épuisée...Croyez-vous que je devrais prévenir ses parents ?  
-Attends la prochaine visite du médecin. S'il ne va pas mieux on les appellera.  
-Très bien. Alors souhaitons que nous n'ayons pas à le faire. »

La vieille dame se retira dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle en douceur.  
Maki fila à la cuisine, et se concentra sur la cuisine pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. Quand Sho était entré dans la maison, il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne voyait rien ni personne, et ça avait été d'une violence rare pour la jeune femme. Cet homme brisé n'avait plus rien du gentil garçon qu'elle avait connu.   
Elle frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer et d'entrouvrir les rideaux. Il n'avait pas bougé du lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Maki s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit.

« Je t'ai fait de la soupe, Sho-kun. Tu sais celle que tu aimes...Il faut que tu manges, pour reprendre des forces. »

Elle tendit une cuillère de soupe dans sa direction mais il ne réagit pas. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas la voir, elle...

« Je vais laisser le plateau sur cette chaise et tu vas manger tout seul alors...tu as besoin de te reposer, je comprends. »

Elle ressortit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Maki était incapable de démêler l'écheveau de ses sentiments. Elle était morte de peur à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir de chagrin, elle voulait le secouer pour qu'il sorte de cette catatonie morbide, mais elle devait aussi s'avouer qu'en cet instant, elle le détestait profondément. Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour être tombé amoureux d'un autre, pour avoir glissé si loin dans la luxure, salissant tout ce qui les liait. Et tout cela la frappa comme une évidence. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient être ensemble. Il avait tout détruit. Si elle devait s'écouter en cet instant, elle passerait les portes de la maison et l'oublierait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais c'était impossible. Parce que malgré tout, il était l'homme pur et merveilleux qu'elle avait aimé, quelque part, profondément caché sous toute cette douleur et pour cette seule raison, elle se devait de l'arracher à la mélancolie.   
En fin d'après-midi elle retourna dans la chambre où rien n'avait bougé et tenta une fois encore de le raisonner en vain. Laissant passer la nuit, Maki retenta sa chance le lendemain matin puis encore l'après-midi qui suivait avec sa grand-mère, mais rien n'y fit. Le médecin revenait le lendemain et à elles deux elles n'avaient pas avancé d'un iota...Maki en aurait hurlé de rage. A chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle tentait de poser la main sur lui il se raidissait et se roulait en boule sur lui-même...

« Je vais y retourner ! »lança Maki déterminé en se levant de table à la nuit tombée.  
« Mais tu y es allée un nombre incalculable de fois, et rien n'a changé. Il faut qu'on accepte qu'il soit hospitalisé Maki-chan. Pour son propre bien. Ca dépasse de loin nos compétences ce qui lui arrive. Si on persiste, il risque de...non, je ne veux pas y penser.  
-Je vais le faire réagir ! Je ne sortirais pas sans qu'il m’ait parlé !  
-Alors bon courage, ma gentille Maki. »

La jeune fille lui sourit avec affection retenant les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler. Mais si elle se laissait aller maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas en endiguer le flot, elle le savait...

« Comptez sur moi ! »

Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune certitude ni aucun plan d'attaque. Rien que la résolution de ne pas flancher face à cette situation d'urgence.  
Elle entra une fois de plus et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Sho-kun. Tu n'as encore rien mangé. Si tu ne te décides pas, demain tu seras hospitalisé. En psychiatrie. Et je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi, tu m'entends ? » Pas de réaction. « Le médecin m'a dit certaines choses...il faut que tu me répondes c'est important, Sho. Il a vu des marques de liens sur ton corps. Est-ce que tu as été...contraint de faire quelque chose ? » Pourquoi était-ce à elle de poser ces questions effroyables qui la mettait face à l'affreuse réalité de la tromperie ? Il ne répondit pas mais hocha négativement la tête... « C'est bien ce qui me semblait... ». La colère refit surface. «  Tu veux crever, très bien...pour lui...très bien...tu me facilites la tâche, finalement. Si tu n'es plus là, je ne me poserais plus de questions existentielles ou morales sur ce que je dois faire. Te soigner, rester à tes côtés comme une parfaite petite-amie ou te tourner le dos parce que tu as pris mon cœur et mon amour et que tu les as piétiné avec ton amant. Vous vous êtes bien amusés en pensant à moi ? »

Sho leva la tête vers elle.

« Je...te déteste, Sho. Je déteste ce que tu as fait avec lui. Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait devenir. Une femme trompée, aigrie, en colère. Tu m'as trahie, tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps, et maintenant tu vas mourir sans te battre. Tu vas me laisser seule et...et... »

Maki s'arrêta en sentant la main glacée de Sho se poser sur la sienne.

« Tu t'en veux ? Alors mange ! Mange !!Et bats-toi ! »ordonna-t-elle avec détermination en lui tendant une cuillère de soupe.

Il ouvrit la bouche et aspira le liquide, faisant éclater de soulagement le cœur de Maki. Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire loin de là, mais c'était enfin un premier pas. Aussi timide soit-il.   
Il avala quelques cuillerées puis Maki accepta de le laisser seul.  
Elle fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par le bruit de la plomberie qui se mettait en marche. Après un moment d'étonnement elle alla dans la chambre de Sho et trouva le lit vide.  
Le bruit d'eau venait de sa salle de bain. Elle poussa la porte précautionneusement et le vit debout dans la douche nu et immobile, du sang coulant le long de ses jambes emporté par le mince filet d'eau. Maki refréna un sanglot en posant une main tremblante sur sa bouche et l'appela doucement sans qu'il ne l'entende.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et ôta son pyjama sans bruit avant d'aller se placer avec lui sous la douche. Elle remplaça l'eau tiède par de l'eau chaude et s'agenouilla en prenant du savon pour lui laver les jambes afin qu'il ne reste enfin plus aucune trace de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'elle se releva elle vit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer doucement en la regardant faire. 

« Ca va aller. »lui souffla-t-elle en le prenant contre elle dans ses bras, embrassant son visage, le réchauffant de son corps brûlant. Au bout de longues minutes, elle sentit qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer à la broyer. 

« Viens, on doit sortir de la douche sinon on sera gelés... »souffla-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle le sécha et lui passa un pyjama propre avant de le remettre au lit, se couchant contre lui comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et frotta ses pieds contre les siens pour les réchauffer, le serrant contre elle, tentant d'insuffler un peu de sa combativité dans ce cœur meurtri.  
Maki ne le quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se remette à avaler de la nourriture solide, éloignant enfin le spectre de l'hospitalisation.  
Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé, mais plusieurs fois, la jeune fille l'avait surpris à la regarder avec un doux sourire auquel elle avait répondu avec chaleur.  
Imouto-sensei était retournée à ses élèves à la demande de Maki qui l'apaisa du mieux qu'elle le pu, promettant de l'appeler chaque jour pour lui faire un rapport sur son petit-fils.  
Mais avant de quitter la maison, la vieille femme s'était entretenue une fois encore avec Sho, profitant de l'absence de sa petite-amie.  
Elle s'était assise face à lui dans le salon et avait trouvé sa main à taton.

« Parle-moi mon ange, s'il te plait, avant que je ne parte... »avait-elle chuchoté en une douce supplique.  
« Je n'y arrive pas.... »avait-il répondu d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop peu servi.  
« Sho-kun, s'il est une chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que tu es une victime. Tu t'es fait manipuler par cet homme, c'est vrai. En ce moment tu es triste de l'avoir perdu mais...  
-Non.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Me quitter a été la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite depuis le début même si ça m'a anéanti. J'étais incapable de m'arracher à lui, et je me détestais pour ça...  
-Alors ?  
-Je...je me dégoûte pour ce que je vous ai fait à Maki et à toi. Je vous ai déçues et trahies, je suis le pire des êtres humains...  
-Ne crois pas ça ! Surtout pas ! Tu as fait du mal à la femme que tu aimes, c'est vrai...Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs.   
-Je pense que si.  
-Sho, tu n'es plus le garçon qu'elle a aimé. Tu as changé, tu as souffert, tu es devenu un homme. Peut-être que quelque chose de positif peut sortir de cette tragédie.  
-Comment ?  
-Tu t'es affirmé, tu as quitté la fac d'économie que tu détestais. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion de reconstruire sur ce champ de ruine, de prendre un nouveau départ. Avec elle.  
-Est-ce qu'elle pourra m'aimer à nouveau, rien n'est moins sûr.  
-Si elle ne t'aimait pas elle ne serait pas là. »

Sho sourit tristement, se disant pour la première fois que sa grand-mère était une femme bien naïve parfois et alla s'agenouiller à ses pieds, posant la tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle le caresse comme elle savait si bien le faire.

~+~+~+

 

Une routine s'était peu à peu installée après le départ de la vieille femme.   
Maki était retournée à la fac pour finir son semestre et Sho passait ses journées dans la maison, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. S'il était une chose qu'il pouvait accorder à Jun c'était qu'il avait révélé chez lui des pans entiers de sa personnalité dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Comment parvenir maintenant à se réconcilier avec cet étranger avec qui il cohabitait depuis 20 ans sans en avoir jamais eu conscience ?   
En dehors du monde et de ses pensées parasites, il avait commencé à écrire. Comme un étranger aurait pu le faire en l'observant, il avait commencé à raconter sa propre histoire, se rendant compte que tout ceci était probablement orchestré de main de maître depuis des mois. Il n'aurait probablement rien pu faire...c'était un piège parfait qui s'était refermé sur lui, et il n'avait pas su lutter. Mais cette prise de conscience n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de le ronger aussi sûrement que l'avait rongé l'amour vicié qu'il ressentait pour Jun.  
Maki.  
Chaque jour il la voyait évoluer à ses côtés et Sho avait l'impression de la redécouvrir. Elle ne se comportait pas avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Maki était plus distante bien que toujours présente, ne s'autorisant plus le moindre geste affectueux depuis qu'elle avait partagé son lit, le soir où elle l'avait trouvé dans la douche. Tout était détruit entre eux, pensait-il amèrement...elle n'avait plus cette jolie lueur de tendresse qu'il y voyait avant chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle...se disait-il avec émotion. Sho avait l'impression de la découvrir. Ne l'avait-il jamais vraiment vu telle qu'elle était en réalité ou avait-elle changé à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait ?  
Mais il se refusait à lui poser la question. Chaque matin en sortant de sa chambre, il était sûr de ne pas la trouver, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ai enfin baissé les bras, à ce qu'enfin elle l'ai senti suffisamment sorti d'affaire pour le fuir et l'oublier avec soulagement. Mais elle était toujours là, souriante et attentive et le jeune homme se demandait quelle en était la raison.  
Elle étudiait ses cours studieusement comme toujours en rentrant le soir et petit à petit Sho s'était installé à ses côtés, silencieusement, travaillant sur ses écrits.  
Le soir ils se séparaient après un rapide bonsoir et chacun regagnait sa chambre.

« Je vais arrêter la fac. »lui annonça-t-elle un soir alors qu'ils étaient devant les informations de la nuit.  
« Tu vas quoi ? »sursauta Sho sidéré par cette nouvelle.   
« J'ai décidé d'intégrer une école de journalisme l'année prochaine. Je veux être journaliste, c'est ce que j'ai découvert grâce au stage.  
-A Tokyo ? »souffla Sho le cœur battant soudain la chamade. C'était donc le moment tant redouté ? Elle allait lui dire qu'elle repartait à Osaka ?  
« Bien sûr à Tokyo. Tu aurais envie de vivre ailleurs ? »  
Sho sentit son cœur s'arrêter pour de bon et ses joues s'empourprer. Il fit non de la tête et ne pu réprimer une exclamation de surprise lorsque la jeune femme posa la tempe sur son épaule en murmurant un « Alors pourquoi je quitterais Tokyo ? »

Il avait oublié. Sincèrement. Il avait totalement oublié comme c'était grisant de la sentir contre lui. Son petit corps chaud, sa fragrance sucrée, sa douceur apaisante. Sho ferma les yeux et respira une grande bouffée de son odeur sentant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir pour elle lui revenir comme une grande bourrasque en plein cœur.  
Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il posa les lèvres sur son front chaud, la surprenant à son tour. Elle se redressa et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... »

Maki le coupa dans son élan en l'embrassant avec fougue, lui coupant le souffle. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui elle avait les joues rouges et un air sérieux.

« Ca faisait longtemps...je voulais voir si ça avait changé. »s'excusa-t-elle.  
« Et alors ?  
-Oui, ça a changé... »chuchota Maki.  
« Oh...  
-ON a changé, Sho. Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous...je ne suis plus la jeune fille que tu as connu, comme tu n'es plus le garçon que j'aimais.  
-Je suis désolé, Maki, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.  
-Je sais que tu es désolé. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être désolé. Il faut qu'on renonce à ce qu'on a été si on veut avancer, qu'on s'accepte comme les adultes qu'on est devenus aujourd'hui. » Enfin, se dit-elle. Enfin elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur...Durant ces longues semaines, elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait toujours et retrouvé les raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombé amoureuse de lui il y avait des années. Mais aujourd'hui son amour était différent, plus mature, plus conscient, plus douloureux assurément. Elle se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
« Sho, réponds moi franchement. Tu m'aimes toujours ?  
-Oui je t'aime !! »s'écria-t-il en la faisant rire.  
« C'est une réponse qui vient du cœur !!  
-Elle ne peut pas venir d'ailleurs... »souffla-t-il.

Elle se pencha sur lui et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en ne le quittant pas des yeux, avec lenteur, souriant en l'entendant gémir dans leur baiser.  
Il sentit son corps réagir un peu trop vigoureusement à ce contact doux et se leva précipitamment.

« Je vais me coucher. »annonça-t-il en cachant son état du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça...c'était juste impensable. Ils commençaient enfin à se parler, ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour un pervers. Elle devait déjà suffisamment le croire...  
Il se coucha rapidement, prenant un livre pour se changer les idées, incapable de se concentrer en entendant les portes s'ouvrir et se fermer dans la maison.  
Sho posa un oreiller sur sa tête et se raidit en entendant la porte de sa propre chambre s'ouvrir doucement.  
Il risqua un œil et vit Maki en chemise de nuit qui se tenait près du lit.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »demanda-t-elle timidement.  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »dit-il d'une petite voix, la seule vue de son corps gracile à travers le tissu transparent lui faisait perdre pied.  
« J'en ai vraiment envie.  
-Je ne pourrais pas dormir si tu es près de moi, je...  
-Je ne parlais pas de dormir. »souffla Maki en posant un paquet de préservatifs sur la table de chevet et otant les bretelles de son vêtement de nuit, le laissant choir au sol avant d'attendre la réaction de Sho.  
Il glapit peu élégamment avant de se reprendre et de soulever sa couverture pour lui faire une place dans le lit. Maki s'y glissa en frissonnant et se colla à lui pour se réchauffer.  
Sho retira son T-shirt, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, entrouvrant timidement la bouche pour caresser la lèvre inférieure de Sho de sa langue.

« Tu es venue me torturer ? »demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.   
« Je suis venue pour que tu me fasses l'amour... »

Il la renversa sous lui, lui écartant les cuisses afin qu'elle sente la réalité de son désir pour elle. 

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »murmura-t-il en faisant un mouvement de bassin contre elle, lui coupant le souffle.

Elle eu soudain une montée d'angoisse mais ce n'était que de l'appréhension face à l'inconnu que représentait l'union charnelle. Oui, elle en mourrait d'envie.  
Maki opina doucement en le regardant avec détermination, puis elle reprit sa bouche et se tortilla sous lui pour baisser son boxer. « S'il te plait »  
Sho s'écarta d'elle et la caressa avec émerveillement. Il dessina ses seins du bout des doigts puis descendit la main le long de son ventre doux jusqu'à son bas-ventre et il la sentit s'ouvrir pour lui. Elle releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, s'arquant pour qu'il enfonce ses doigts un peu plus loin en elle, gémissant de plaisir. Il l'étira doucement l'accoutumant à cette sensation d'intrusion avant de se placer entre ses cuisses.   
Il saisit le paquet de préservatif et Maki le regarda en dérouler un sur son membre dressé. Elle avait replié les bras sur ses seins, soudain gênée par ce moment bêtement technique. Mais Sho lui sourit. De son doux sourire plein de désir et d'amour.  
Elle écarta lentement ses bras et posa les mains de chaque côté de ses flancs alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, le couchant sur elle.  
Il guida son membre en elle progressivement ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
C'était la première fois pour lui aussi et il fut abasourdi par ce qu'il ressentait en entrant en elle. Par l'intensité de la sensation de pénétrer ce corps de femme si chaud, si doux, si accueillant. De lire dans ces yeux le don et l'abandon malgré ses lèvres qu'elle mordait pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.  
Il avait une envie folle de bouger entre ses reins de laisser la jouissance qu'il sentait déjà toute proche l'emporter, le soulager. Mais il n'en fit rien. La sentant se détendre un peu il poussa un peu plus loin en elle et sentit une résistance qu'il fit sauter avec lenteur alors que la jeune fille poussait un petit cri de douleur.  
Sho embrassa son visage avec amour, s'excusant de lui infliger cette peine, s'immobilisant au creux de son ventre, se contractant pour réprimer son désir.  
Maki planta ses ongles dans les bras de son amant, redressant la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour, l'incitant d'un mouvement de bassin à bouger.   
Sho ondula lentement des hanches, faisant durer le plaisir d'être en elle aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il se cabra pour embrasser les aréoles de ses seins, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle passa d'instinct ses cuisses autour de lui, l'enfouissant au plus profond d'elle-même, déclenchant leurs jouissances dans un grand râle de plaisir.   
Ils s'embrassèrent, à bout de souffle, se souriant amoureusement, se soufflant des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille qui firent se dresser leurs épidermes.  
Sho se retira d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, avant d’ôter son préservatif et d'aller le jeter à la poubelle. Maki admira son corps nu dans l'obscurité de la chambre, son propre corps repu de caresse, alangui contre les oreillers qui sentaient l'odeur de Sho.  
Il vint se recoucher contre elle et elle se nicha dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?  
-Oui. Mais plus maintenant. »chuchota Maki en le regardant dans les yeux, l'embrassant à nouveau avec tendresse et Sho vit avec émotion luire enfin la petite lueur à laquelle il avait à jamais renoncé.


	16. Chapter 16

Dès que Maki avait été un peu rassurée quant à l'état de santé de Sho, elle avait repris les cours, et s'était mise à la recherche du fameux paparazzis qui poursuivait ses attaques en règle contre ceux qui ne correspondait pas à ses critères moraux.  
Pas une journée sans une nouvelle cible, une nouvelle victime. Le corbeau semblait même s'enhardir avec le temps, allant jusqu'à fournir des noms, l'impunité lui donnant des ailes...  
Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait une idée assez précise de la personne qui pouvait se cacher derrière tout ces coups bas, mais elle devait en avoir la confirmation avant de contre-attaquer.  
Après son dernier cours de la matinée, elle s'était rendue dans la partie de l'université réservée aux clubs de loisirs et avait patiemment attendue, assise sur une chaise que le club des jeunes chastes se réunisse.  
Les premières arrivantes l'avaient fixé avec étonnement et gêne mais Maki leur avait sourit gentiment...jusqu'à ce que leur présidente arrive. Comme à son habitude, Meisa avait l'air arrogant des filles de bonne famille, sûres de leur valeur et de leur bon droit. Elle avait toisé Maki de son air hautain. 

« Ma, ma , ma...aurions-nous là un nouveau membre ?  
-Non, non, je te rassure ! -plutôt crever- »souffla-t-elle tout bas mais suffisamment fort pour être entendue. « Je suis là en tant que journaliste pour le quotidien de la fac. Je fais un reportage sur les activités du club des jeunes chastes. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites en réalité dans votre club ? Parce que si on y réfléchi bien, la seule chose qui vous lie c'est le sexe, enfin l'absence de sexe, plutôt. Alors à part parler des moyens à utiliser pour palier à votre frustration qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire ?   
-Je suppose que la seule façon de le savoir est de rejoindre nos rangs...mais je ne pense pas que tu répondes à nos critères d'exigence...  
-En réalité, je me demandais si nous n'avions pas plus de points communs que tu ne le penses, Meisa-chan...C'est vrai, je fais du journalisme et toi ainsi que tes consœurs, vous avez l'air de prêter aussi une attention toute particulière aux agissements des autres étudiants, non ?   
-Je ne te suis pas là...  
-Je me posais des questions sur le fameux corbeau qui se fait le défenseur de la morale sur le campus, celui qui s'en prend aux quelques personnes qui sortent un peu des sentiers battus...  
-Comme ton petit-ami par exemple ? »siffla la présidente, son visage déformé par la colère.  
« Par exemple oui. »sourit Maki d'un air dangereux.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'on a quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette personne ?  
-Une association d'idée, figure-toi. Morale-jeunes chastes-pudibonderie-dénonciation. Tu saisis le concept ?  
-Peu importe »siffla Meisa. « Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, on ne ferait que dire la vérité.  
-A quel prix ?  
-La vérité vaut de l'or. Tu devrais le savoir en tant que journaliste, non ? »

Maki se leva et prit la porte.

« Horikita ! »l'appela Meisa. « Tu as appris la grande nouvelle ? »

Maki se retourna et observa son ennemie qui semblait réjouie, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon...

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que Matsumoto avait disparu du campus toute cette semaine ? Et bien, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Il est mort, un accident idiot, il s'est empalé sur une œuvre d'art... Il faut vraiment être idiot quand même...Mais au moins, il ne pourra plus te voler ton précieux Sho. Il est tout à toi désormais...d'ailleurs où est-il ?  
-Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un...Va en enfer, pétasse. »lança Maki faisant s'élever une volée de « Oh » outragés.

Maki s'arrêta une fois hors de vue pour remettre ses idées en place. Matsumoto était mort. Il ne fallait pas que Sho l'apprenne pour l'instant, il était encore bien trop fragile. Elle ne pu cependant éviter d'avoir une pensée émue pour celui qui était mort si jeune malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait pu lui porter...La mort ne lavait pas les gens des erreurs et du mal qu'ils avaient fait, mais peut-être avait-il réellement aimé Sho après tout...certainement...assurément...  
Elle retourna au journal, reprenant sa place derrière son bureau, saluée par tous ses collègues qui attendaient son retour avec impatience.  
Elle ouvrit son PC, jetant d'office tous les messages orduriers du club des jeunes chastes qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver à la vitesse d'un twitt et son regard fut attiré par un mail conséquent qui comprenait de nombreux fichiers joints. Maki ne pu retenir une bruyante exclamation de surprise en en découvrant le contenu. Elle revint sur l'expéditeur et lui renvoya un message pour lui donner rendez-vous. Peut-être existait-il finalement une issue...

 

~+~+~+~+~+

« Masaki-kun, voilà Meisa Kuroki-san, ta fiancée. »

Masaki s'inclina avec déférence devant la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que de vue jusqu'à présent. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono traditionnel de prix et avait l'air qui convenait pour cette circonstance toute solennelle.  
Toute sa famille ainsi que celle de Meisa était réunie dans leur grande maison pour les présentations officielles. La date de la cérémonie de fiançailles avait enfin été fixée au lendemain de la célébration de fin d'année de l'année universitaire.  
A vrai dire, le jeune homme vivait tout cela dans un état second...  
Ces derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer pour lui. Il avait ouvert les yeux bien brutalement sur la réalité des relations qu'il avait nouées depuis son entrée à la fac.  
Il revoyait encore Nino entrer dans sa chambre accompagné de sa mère, le regard fier comme à son habitude, mentant ouvertement sous ses yeux, accusant Jun des pires maux de la Terre. Et en boucle dans sa tête « Jun-kun peut être ton amant... » « Ce qui te fait plaisir ne peut pas te faire de mal... » « Jun-kun est le meilleur des hommes, n'est-ce pas, Masaki-kun ? »...Alors qui était-il cet homme qui face à lui et à sa mère disait détester cet être qu'il jugeait pervers ?   
En le mettant dans le lit de Matsumoto, il l'avait livré à un pervers ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait avec lui était donc un coup monté pour faire du mal ? Mais faire du mal à qui...car Masaki se savait maintenant sans importance aucune aux yeux du président des élèves.   
Il était tombé de haut...et bien plus encore lorsqu'Ohno était venu le trouver le lendemain en lui annonçant la mort de Jun dans un accident. Ainsi que le fait qu'il était l'amant de Nino dans un excès d'honnêteté. La folle jalousie qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, lui avait montré à quel point il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait lui-même en toute impunité se partager entre son amant et son amoureux. Quel gâchis pitoyable...  
Il était contraint de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de douleur en regardant toute sa famille souriante, cette jeune fille qui s'inclinait humblement, des fleurs dans les cheveux comme une jeune épousée. Bande d'hypocrite...  
Il savait exactement de quoi elle était faite, cette jeune chaste...il savait tout maintenant. Une vérité en avait entraîné une autre jusqu'à ce le cumul lui donne la nausée. Masaki avait l'impression de se trouver face à un gouffre sans fond, se sentant entraîné plus que de raison à y plonger. Non, il devait tenir bon, pour lui, pour Jun, pour Satoshi...  
Puisque le monde était ainsi fait, il apprendrait. Il avait déjà commencé à apprendre et à sa grande surprise, il s'était avéré être plutôt doué. Masaki releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa fiancée, qui parvint à rougir pudiquement. Quelle jeu d'actrice...Il lui sourit en coin avec charme, s'imaginant ce qui pouvait bien se tramer en ce moment dans cette tête trompeuse. Le jeune homme la fixa en glissant un pied vers elle sous la table et il le plaça entre ses jambes la contraignant à les écarter docilement sous peine de révéler ce qui se passait à l'abri des regards. Meisa manqua de s'étouffer en sentant cette intrusion totalement inattendue, et s'excusa alors que la mère de Masaki lui faisait boire un verre d'eau pour l'aider à avaler ce qui avait l'air de la gêner...

 

~+~+~+~+~+~

 

Jun était mort.   
La nouvelle avait cueilli Nino au petit matin. Un SMS laconique d'Ohno à 6 heures du matin. Dire que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds était un doux euphémisme.   
C'était impossible. Impensable. Jun ne pouvait pas avoir disparu.   
Nino avait pris son téléphone et avait aussitôt rappelé le potier, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine menaçant de le lâcher.

« Ohno, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es malade de m'envoyer ce genre de message ? Ca ne fait rire que toi !!  
-C'est pas une blague.  
-Je..je comprends pas...  
-C'est pas assez clair ? Tu te souviens de notre petite séance de cinéma...celle où par inadvertance tu m'as montré Matsumoto en train de coucher avec Masaki. Celle où tu m'as dit où il habitait...j'y ai été et je l'ai frappé. Il est tombé et s'est empalé sur une sculpture et je l'ai amené à l’hôpital mais c'était trop tard. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Il est mort dans mes bras, il y a à peine 2 heures.  
-C'est...c'est pas possible, tu dois te tromper.  
-Tu veux que je te montre le sang que j'ai sur moi, que j'ai sur les mains. C'est probablement le même que celui qui tâche les tiennes, non ?   
-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !   
-Tu as fait de moi un éxecuteur Nino.   
-C'est un accident !!  
-Crois ce que tu veux pour soulager ta conscience. Je viens d'être entendu par la police.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?  
-La vérité. Je n'ai pas parlé de toi si c'est ce qui t’intéresse.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à foutre que tu leur parles de moi ?? J'ai rien à voir avec Matsumoto ! Ohno ? » 

Ohno avait raccroché le laissant seul avec ses angoisses. Jamais il n'avait encore eu le moindre doute quant à la légitimité du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui. Jusqu'à présent. Il jeta son téléphone par terre, regardant l'appareil voler en morceau. Nino tomba à genou, la tête entre les mains, laissant la tristesse d'avoir perdu Jun s'exprimer, le seul homme qu'il respectait profondément en dépit de la naïveté dont il était atteint.   
Ce n'était pas sa faute. Non, rien n'était de sa faute, c'était Jun qui avait creusé sa propre tombe. Il avait fait ses propres choix, il avait dû faire face à ses erreurs. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu la guerre entre eux. Il n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur et dans ce monde de violence, ça s'était avéré fatal. Nino le savait lui, à quel point chaque mouvement sur cet échiquier guerrier était important. Jun ne l'avait pas su, il avait défié l'opinion trop de fois en exposant ses vices au grand jour, il l'avait payé de sa vie.   
Qu'il repose en paix.  
Nino se remit sur pied et pendant quelques jours se permit d'évoquer sa mémoire avec émoi, priant avec le recueillement de façade imposé pour que ses pêchés lui soient pardonnés dans l'autre monde et lors de sa réincarnation.   
Les mois étaient passé et Nino avait repris sa routine.   
Il ne couchait plus avec Ohno, puisque celui-ci ne lui offrait plus que de l'indifférence et que les caméras qu'il avait posé avaient disparue comme par magie. Masaki aussi lui battait froid malgré les excuses que Nino lui avait présenté pour avoir menti face à sa mère. Il avait même été jusqu'à se fustiger pour la mort regrettable de Matsumoto et avait proposé de le consoler avec grandeur d'âme.   
Masaki s'était laissé embrasser mais s'était refusé à lui, laissant Nino abasourdi. Il ne s'était jamais fait éconduire et il n'avait absolument pas pensé que le premier à le faire serait un benêt de son espèce. Le président des élèves lui avait donc tourné le dos officiellement se moquant de lui à mots couverts, pour l'isoler du reste des étudiants. Une piètre vengeance qui ne l'avait pas totalement satisfait, surtout après avoir appris par inadvertance qu'Ohno avait été aperçu plusieurs fois sortant de la chambre de son amoureux, dans des tenues sommaires qui ne laissaient pas place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'ils y faisaient tous les deux.  
Sakurai aussi avait disparu de la fac et Nino n'avait rien pu tirer de son ex petite-amie. Elle avait été charmante avec lui comme à son habitude mais s'était montrée élusive au possible, disant qu'elle n'avait que peu de nouvelles de lui...  
Qu'ils aillent tous au diable avait-il pensé en retrouvant ses femmes mariées et ses chastes maîtresses. Il devait admettre cependant que la vie sans Jun et sans Ohno n’avait plus la même saveur...tout avait pris un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Bah, ca avait été une année universitaire riche en événements, il était temps de tirer un trait dessus et d'aller de l'avant se disait-il en préparant son discours pour la cérémonie de fin d'année.  
Il avait enfilé son plus beau blazer et après s'être assuré qu'il était fin prêt il était descendu dans le hall pour attendre ses parents qui venaient assister à sa grande prestation.   
En entrant dans l’amphithéâtre il avait salué avec humilité tous ceux qui l'acclamaient avec enthousiasme, allant prendre place sur l'estrade aux côtés de la doyenne.   
Il avait fait un coucou de la main à ses parents et avait commencé à observer l'assemblée.   
A quelques rangées des marches, il put voir Meisa qui était assise à côté de la mère d'Aiba, toutes deux en grande conversation. Nino sourit en coin en pensant à la tête qu'elles feraient lorsqu'elles recevraient la vidéo qu'il gardait précieusement afin de ménager son effet.   
Son regard glissa sur tous ces visages ravis et fini par tomber sur le premier rang où se trouvait la console de la régie. Et il ne put réprimer une sueur froide en y voyant assise derrière Horikita Maki et tout près d'elle Ohno Satoshi et Masaki. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ensemble ces trois-là ? Et pourquoi la rédactrice en chef du journal lui souriait gentiment après lui avoir fait un petit geste de la main ? Il se leva pour aller lui parler, sans réfléchir à la position qui était la sienne en ce moment, mais fut arrêté dans son élan en entendant prononcer son nom. 

« Le président des étudiants, Ninomiya Kazunari-san. Ninomiya-kun, si tu veux bien... »

La doyenne s'écartait déjà du pupitre lui laissant la place. Il plissa les yeux en sentant un spot éclatant venir lui brûler la rétine et fit quelques pas hésitants jusqu'au centre de la scène sous les applaudissements fournis.   
Il sortit son discours, son cœur battant la chamade, peinant à laisser les mots sortir de sa gorge. Pourquoi cette angoisse insensée ? Il respira profondément afin de se reprendre et se lança.

« Une nouvelle année s'achève... »

Il entendit un gémissement résonner à son oreille, mais continua tout de même.

« Elle fut riche en événements... »

« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, présidente du club des jeunes chastes...Ninomiya-kun je ne peux pas...Garde ta jupe, j'adore l'air d'écolière qu'elle te donne...Pervers...Tu rigoles ? Suce-moi alors !...Ahhh...Nino... »

Nino vit les regards face à lui se faire horrifiés. Certains spectateurs poussèrent des cris d'effrois ou de dégoût et il vit d'autres se lever pour sortir. Il se retourna lentement et vit que sur l'écran géant qui se trouvait derrière lui était diffusé un montage fait à partir de sa collection personnelle de film. Toutes les jeunes chastes, Meisa, Ohno qu'on ne faisait que deviner mais qu'on voyait clairement en train de le prendre dans sa propre chambre, quelques femmes mariées, dont certaines étaient présentes dans l’amphithéâtre...  
Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti autour de lui. Il vit la doyenne et les professeurs se précipiter sur la régie pour tenter d'arrêter le film, et Maki se lever en prenant un air désespéré comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il devait fuir tout de suite, le plus vite possible...  
Nino descendit les marches, le son de ses halètements de plaisir résonnant avec force en dolby stéréo partout autour de lui, et marcha précipitamment vers la sortie. Il vit les spectateurs hostiles et dégoûtés le dévisager avec mépris et haine. Puis il entendit s'élever les huées qui s'amplifièrent à chaque rangée de fauteuil qu'il passait. Il chercha ses parents du regard mais ne les trouva pas, ils avaient dû filer aussi vite que possible afin de cacher leur honte. En arrivant dans le hall, les cris de haine se firent encore plus fort, certains cependant affichant un air abasourdi. Certains de ses kohais qui le poursuivaient habituellement dans l'attente d'un regard ou d'un mot, lui tournaient le dos avec hostilité. Nino fonça jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef, faisant les cent pas, tentant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.   
Rapidement il entendit frapper à la porte et fut contraint d'ouvrir en entendant la voix de la doyenne.   
Elle avait un regard dur et sévère qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il su exactement ce qu'elle venait lui annoncer.   
L’opprobre et la lèpre sociale le frappait de plein fouet et il n'avait désormais plus sa place dans cette université, ni dans cette ville d'ailleurs. Il était même convaincu qu'en ce moment même le film était déjà sur Youtube à la disposition de la planète internet...  
Il eu une pensée pour Jun qui était mort. Avait-il prévu ce qui était en train de lui arriver, en était-il l'instigateur ? Une chose était sûre, il devait bien se moquer de lui en ce moment, où qu'il soit.   
Echec et Mat...  
Nino se mit à rire de façon irrépressible, sa raison cédant tout à fait...

 

Masaki alla à sa mère qui était statufiée à sa place, foudroyée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. 

« Maman, je voulais te présenter Ohno Satoshi-kun, c'est l'homme que j'aime.  
-Masaki...  
-C'est purement informatif. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je ne te demande pas la permission, je te le présente par respect pour lui. Il a le droit d'être reconnu... »

Aiba-san baissa la tête un moment en portant la main à son front. Un long moment de silence passa. Quand elle la releva, son regard avait changé. Toute la certitude et la détermination qui habituellement s'y trouvait avait disparue, et des larmes brouillaient sa vue.   
Masaki tint bon malgré l'envie qu'il avait de la consoler et pris la main de l'homme qu'il aimait avec fermeté.   
Sa mère posa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et lentement, tendit la sienne au potier qu'il prit avec douceur. 

« Ohno Satoshi...comme la famille de potier Ohno ?  
-Tout à fait madame... »

Elle lui sourit légèrement et se leva de son siège. 

« Vous êtes attendu tous les deux à la maison pour le thé. Demain, sans faute. »

Masaki sourit de soulagement et prit son amoureux dans ses bras, sans soucis des apparences. Ohno fut gêné un moment, le repoussant avec douceur en voyant une jeune femme entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Merci Maki-chan.  
-Non, c'est moi qui devrait te remercier, Ohno-kun. Je ne peux pas dire que je me sente bien d'avoir fait ça, je ne vaux peut-être pas mieux que les jeunes chastes après tout...  
-Non, absolument pas. Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait...  
-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.  
-Et Sho-kun ? »demanda Aiba.  
« Il va bien...il va bien...  
-Tant mieux alors...  
-Je vous laisse...  
-A bientôt.  
-Oui, à bientôt... »

Maki se dirigea vers la sortie de l'université, un parfum d'achevé dans la gorge. Elle mettait les pieds ici pour la dernière fois, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Sho l'attendait à la maison et elle venait d'être acceptée dans son école de journalisme, l'avenir se montrait souriant.  
En passant le seuil de l’amphithéâtre, elle entendit dans son dos un « Merci » à peine audible.  
Elle se retourna et vit un homme qui était adossé à la porte, la capuche d'un sweat rabattu sur les yeux qui ne permettait pas à la jeune femme de l'identifier.

« De quoi vous me remerciez ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il rit et sortit sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et la jeune femme n'y pensa plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte de chez elle et qu'elle voit Sho, en train d'écrire à sa table de travail. Cet homme...

« Okaeri.  
-Tadaima... »

Elle vint à lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant rire. Il avait gardé quelques plis de tristesse au coin des yeux qu'elle seule pouvait voir, et elle détectait dans son regard une tristesse passagère parfois. Mais elle l'aimait tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. L'homme chaleureux et doux qu'il était devenu, plein de sagesse et de tendresse pour le reste du monde. En l'entendant parler quelque fois elle avait la sensation de voir en lui, la mansuétude et l'intelligence de sa grand-mère et ça ne cessait de l'émerveiller...

« L'année est finie ?  
-Hum...  
-La cérémonie ?  
-Comme toujours, barbante. Rien à en dire.  
-Tu ne regrettes pas ? Même pas une petite pointe de nostalgie ?  
-En sachant que tu m'attends à la maison ? Jamais !  
-Flatteuse...  
-En fait... »dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau après avoir chassé les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient. « Je pensais au moment exact où je pourrais enfin faire ça... »  
Sho se mit à rire et la plaça face à lui, écartant ses jambes pour s'y glisser avant de l'embrasser.

« Et alors ?  
-Hum...encore des baisers... »

Sho l'allongea sur le bureau, et défit les boutons du short de la jeune femme avant de le laisser tomber au sol, faisant suivre le reste de ses vêtements. Maki s'était mise à rougir d'excitation.   
Il se pencha sur son ventre plat pour le baiser avec adoration avant de descendre entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta d'une caresse, la faisant gémir de plaisir anticipé. 

« Attends ! »souffla Sho en se redressant.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je vais fermer les rideaux, on ne sait jamais...  
-On ne sait jamais quoi ?  
-L'autre jour, il y avait un chat qui nous regardait... »

Maki rit en se rappelant le visage outragé de Sho alors qu'il remarquait la présence d'un gros chat roux de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pendant que sa petite-amie était glissée entre ses jambes. Il ferma le premier rideau épais, allumant une petite lampe pour lutter contre l'obscurité et se dirigea vers la deuxième fenêtre.   
Il arrêta son geste en voyant en contrebas, un homme qu'il reconnut dans la seconde le regarder en souriant. Celui-ci lui fit un geste d'au revoir de la main avant de lui tourner le dos et de regagner la rue. Sho lui sourit avec apaisement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sho ferma le rideau d'un coup sec avant de revenir à la femme de sa vie.

« Rien, il était encore là...  
-Qui ?  
-Le gros chat... »

Sho rit et prit le pied délicat de Maki dans sa main, posant les lèvres sur sa fine cheville avant de laisser sa bouche courir tout le long de sa jambe.


End file.
